DOMADA
by isabella123456
Summary: La captura de Bella es motivo de celebración entre los raedjour, las vírgenes son muy apreciadas, y se lleva a cabo un torneo, por el honor de tomar su virginidad pero el rey de Edward tambien la quiere
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es una adaptación los personajes no son míos el autor es jet mykles **

**Argumento:**

Bella ha perdido todo lo que le era querido, su familia muertos en el mar. Ella, un mago musical de noble cuna, ha sido capturada por esclavistas. Sola, desamparada, no puede hacer nada más que llorar. Pero a continuación, la caravana de los negociantes es llevada al oscuro bosque por los misteriosos raedjour que están decididos a tomar algo que ella todavía llama suyo: su cuerpo.

La captura de Bella es motivo de celebración entre los raedjour, las vírgenes son muy apreciadas, y se lleva a cabo un torneo, por el honor de tomar su virginidad. Y una vez que sea tomada, ella pasará a un guerrero diferente cada nueve días, hasta que encuentre a su Verdadera Pareja.

Desde el momento en que la vio, Edward supo que Bella sería su conquista.

Su blando cuerpo le incita a la lujuria, perfeccionada a lo largo de muchos ciclos de placer y de entrenamiento de mujeres. Tendría su cuerpo, sí, pero no tiene interés en encontrar a su Verdadera Pareja. Hasta que, el rey de Edward, ha decidido a tomarla, crece entonces la determinación de Edward decidido a ser su amo, él solo. ¿Te has preguntado cómo sería ser utilizada, complacida... Domada?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La luz del sol había desaparecido de las grietas dentro de la espesa capa de hojas y ramaje. Pronto sería de noche. Cuando los vagones llegaron a un pequeño arroyo que discurría junto a la carretera, el Amo de la caravana hizo un alto. En silencio, con rapidez, la docena de guardias se apearon y se dedicaron a sus tareas nocturnas. Los caballos fueron bañados, las fogatas fueron construidas, y el Amo de la caravana encendió el fuego para cocinar y hacer el cocido nocturno. El ayudante del Amo, un hombre pequeño con una túnica de tejido casero y un collar de esclavo, llenó las bolsas de agua y se dispuso a darles a los esclavos de dentro de los vagones.

Bella esperaba su turno, muy acostumbrada a la rutina después de varias noches de lo mismo. Como la más pequeña de las cinco mujeres de la carreta, ella fue la última en conseguir agua, simplemente ella se resistió a agarrar el odre1 la primera. Mientras esperaba, echó un vistazo hacia fuera, hacia los árboles de alrededor. Con el inicio de la noche, los árboles retorcidos gigantes adquirieron un aspecto más siniestro, las ramas más altas se entrelazaban sobre el camino y el balbuciente arroyo.

Al principio se preguntó por qué el campamento fue hecho en el camino.

Entonces una de las mujeres le explico que ese era el Bosque Oscuro. Al ver la mirada en blanco de Bella, la mujer y algunos de sus compañeros se embarcaron en historia tras historia de personas que entraban en el bosque, para nunca ser visto otra vez. Historias de hombres arrogantes, que pensaban que el mundo era de ellos, daban un paso fuera del camino, sólo para que sus huesos fueran encontrados días más tarde y a millas de distancia, todavía dentro de su armadura. Cuando los cuerpos eran hallados, estaba claro que el daño no lo causaba el ataque de un animal.

Los cuerpos eran siempre de hombres, nunca de mujeres o niños. Algo inteligente vigilaba el bosque, algo que a menudo - pero no siempre - permitía cruzar las únicas vías, a caravanas de comercio aisladas dentro de la periferia del bosque, pero rara vez permitía que viajeros solitarios se volvieran a ver. Bella no estaba segura de creer en las historias, pero si incluso una cuarta parte fuera verdad, valía la pena ser precavida.

Ella tomó el odre de la última mujer y bebió hasta llenarse. El abundante guiso era lo próximo. No era sabroso, pero tampoco horrible. Al menos los cuencos de madera se enjuagaban siempre en los arroyos por los que se detenían todas las noches.

Esta noche estaba extrañamente tranquila. En noches anteriores, abundaban sonidos de animales en la hierba crujiente, distante resoplidos, y gritos a lo lejos. Los animales habían aprendido, al parecer, que los humanos estaban restringidos al camino. Pero esta noche, todos los sonidos fueron silenciados.

O habían desaparecido.

Los guardias se acurrucaban al lado de las hogueras que marcaban las esquinas del campamento, enfrentando a la oscuridad más allá de la luz. Dormían por turnos. Los que permanecían despiertos no quitaban los ojos de los siniestros árboles. El Amo de la caravana se detuvo junto a la puerta del vagón que contenía sus esclavas. Su ayudante las tomó a una por una y las llevo a la orilla del arroyo para aliviarse2 y enjuagarse, mientras él actuaba de centinela. A pesar de que los había contratado, el Amo no se fiaba de sus guardias con las hembras. Era una carga preciosa y tenía que llegar a destino sin ser molestadas.

Especialmente Bella. Cuando llegó su turno, él mismo la acompañó hasta las aguas poco profundas del arroyo. Luchó contra la vergüenza que obtenía noche a noche al realizar su aseo ante una audiencia. El Amo de la caravana sabía que era virgen, porque la había visto con su familia antes del naufragio que había matado a todos. Él hizo grandes esfuerzos para mantener su pureza.

Ella esperó, con los ojos desviados, mientras él abría y quitaba el cinturón de castidad atado a su cintura. No hizo mucho, vigilando cerniéndose sobre ella, alerta a cualquier de sus hombres, pudiera tener la oportunidad de ganar su premio. Ella lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo, terminó su aseo, después esperó a que pusiera de nuevo el seguro.

"¡Usted obtendrá el mejor precio!" Le paso suavemente la mano por la cabeza, acariciando su cabello largo y negro. Ella evitó sus ojos, odiando la mirada que sabía estaba allí. Una mirada lujuriosa sobre ella. No por su cuerpo, sino por el oro que su venta le traería. ¡Era repugnante!

Ella iba delante y los guardias más cercanos le cedieron el paso, se dirigió a la carreta, con los ojos dirigidos al suelo delante de ella y no a los rostros curiosos con miradas que amenazaban con precipitarse sobre su cuerpo. Había cometido el error de mirar para arriba durante una de las primeras noches, y todavía podía sentir el deseo palpable de los guardias, dirigido a su cuerpo.

El asistente estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta del vagón, con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño hacia él, pero él no la veía. El sonido de una fuerte caída la hizo girar alrededor justo a tiempo para ver la caída del Amo de la caravana en un montón, al suelo. Se puso de pie, sorprendida, sin poder creer claramente lo que veía. ¡No solamente el Amo de la caravana estaba desmayado, sino todos sus guardias parecían estar en el mismo estado!

"¿Qué ha pasado?", Preguntó la voz asustada de una de las esclavas.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

"¡Madre de los dioses!", Exclamó uno de los hombres del otro vagón. Bella viró a ver lo que apuntaban en los árboles.

Ella miró. Y quedó sin aliento.

Hombres con pieles como ningún otro, a lo lejos desde las sombras. Al principio sólo vio blancos flotantes, que pronto se materializó en el pelo de un sin número de cabezas. Los cuerpos bajo el pelo eran sorprendentes, las pieles más oscuras que la noche, brillando bajo la luna irregular. Cuerpos masculinos, músculos esculpidos en la carne oscura. Unos pocos llevaban únicamente pantalones y botas, el resto chalecos abiertos que revelaban hectáreas de piel.

Bella dio la vuelta para ver más de ellos emerger desde el lado opuesto del camino.

¡Todos estaban alrededor! Los esclavos, solamente los que no se desmayaron en un profundo sueño, lloraron y murmuraron lastimosamente cuando los hombres de piel negra se acercaron. Bella Sólo podía mirar, atónita. Terrorífico, sí. ¡Pero todos eran increíblemente hermosos!

Hablaban entre sí en tonos bajos, sus voces avanzando con estruendo. No era un idioma común. Incluso Bella, que hablaba con fluidez en dos idiomas y que podría reconocer al menos una docena de otros, no lo reconoció. Algunos se detuvieron ante los hombres que estaban fuera de la carreta, para estudiar a los humanos cobardes. La mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, se acercaron a las mujeres de la carreta. Un par de ellos en particular le llamaron la atención.

Por la forma que apuntó y vociferó y otros lo obedecieron, estaba claro que él era el líder. De pie era la mitad más alto que Bella, su torso delgado escasamente cubierto por un chaleco de color púrpura oscuro. Su pelo era de un blanco lechoso liso y caía en ondas sueltas hasta justo debajo de sus hombros. Él volvió la cabeza, y numerosos aros que agujereaban la oreja derecha brillaron. Señaló su oreja.

¿Elfos? Pero Bella se había reunido antes con los elfos en la corte. Nunca en su vida había visto ninguno con la piel tan oscura u ojos de color rojo tan vivos como los del líder, quien estaba de pie a una distancia de un brazo delante de ella. Su compañero, igual de oscuro y exóticamente hermoso, enojado detrás del aturdido - ¿Cómo se escribe? - Ayudante, que todavía estaba en la puerta del vagón.

El dulce elfo de pelo blanqueado cayó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro, mientras se inclinaba hacia el hombre y murmuraba. El ayudante volteo los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer al suelo.

Una mujer gritaba en el carro, el sonido penetraba en la noche tranquila. Bella intento dar un paso atrás, sólo para encontrar su espalda apoyada contra la pared del vagón.

"No tengas miedo", dijo el líder en un claro idioma común.

"¿Quién eres?" Bella se oyó decir.

Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre fresca brillaban débilmente, fijos en ella. Labios de obsidiana estirados hacia atrás con una media sonrisa; una ceja arqueada cubierta de nieve. "Hemos venido a salvaros, bella dama".

Su corazón brincó.

"¿Salvarnos?. Preguntó Lauren, una de las otras esclavas.

"Absolutamente." Los ojos del líder nunca se alejaron de Bella. Ella se abrazó con los brazos sobre su torso, tratando de mantener cerrada la túnica holgada que era todo lo que llevaba. Desafortunadamente, era tan corta que al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver el destello del cinturón de castidad. "Hemos venido a rescatarte".

"¿Qué piensa hacer con nosotras?", Preguntó Bella.

Su sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Su compañero se echó a reír. "Vamos a llevarte a casa, por supuesto."

"¿A casa? Chilló una de las mujeres. "¿Nos está llevando a casa?"

El hombre se volvió hacia ella. "Pero, por supuesto" "Nuestra casa".

jasper cerró la pequeña distancia entre él y la mujer pequeña.

"¡Qué ojos tan asombrosos!" dijo a Emmett, en djinar3.

Ella era tímida, pero no se aparto. Con cuidado, le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice para poderla ver mejor. Su rostro era perfectamente redondo, cada línea dentro de el, suavemente redondeado, de labios gruesos de suave frente. Sus ojos de pestañas que parecían casi demasiado grandes para su cara, y tuvo que preguntarse si había sangre fae o pixie, por el violeta extraordinario de estos ojos que no era cualquier color que hubiese visto nunca en un ser humano.

Extasiado, levantó la mano para liberar su cabello de color negro como el carbón de una pesada cadena. Incluso sucio y enmarañado, cayó en ondas gruesas casi hasta las rodillas.

"¿Qué es eso en sus caderas?", Preguntó Emmett.

"Un cinturón que los seres humanos usan en las mujeres para evitar que tengan relaciones sexuales".

Su aprendiz quedo atónito. "¿Por qué?"

Jasper inhalo profundamente. "A menos que me equivoque, significa que este delicioso aroma es de una virgen. He oído que se les pone a veces cinturón de modo de mantenerlas 'puras'." Giro los ojos. "Una de las estupideces de los hombres humanos".

El interés de Emmett se despertó, y la miró con atención. "¿Está seguro de que ella es mayor de edad?" Ella sabía que estaban hablando de ella. Sus expresivos ojos iban de Emmett a su espalda, muriendo por saber lo que decían.

Jasper se echó a reír. "Ella tiene la edad. Ninguna niña podría oler tan maduro. "

"Todavía no entiendo el cinturón".

"Ella vale más cuando es vendida, si es virgen."

"¡Ah!"

Hinchando sus fosas nasales. ¡Ah! El aroma de mujer excitada. ¿Con seis invasores? Sobre el vagón jaula, la carga femenina estaba empezando a reaccionar felizmente de esa familiar manera. Mirando hacia arriba, él podía ver las miradas de fascinación que las mujeres dirigían a sus hombres. Uno se apoyó contra la puerta abierta, acicalándose como Emmett, extendió la mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla.

Jasper sonrió, volviendo a la pequeña. Ella le merecía su atención, pero tenía otras responsabilidades en este momento. En djinar le preguntó: " Emmett, ¿cuánto tiempo resistirá tu hechizo?"

Emmett besó a su compañera con adulante suavidad, y luego la llevó por las escaleras de pie delante de él. "No hay mucho tiempo. Había más de ellos de lo que pensaba. "

"Hmm. ¿Tratando de meter la polla en muchos agujeros también?"

Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada, relevando al raedjour de una de las mujeres, a continuación, alcanzo a tomar la mano de la mujer a su lado.

"Usted podría ayudar".

Jasper sonrió. "¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Esta es su prueba".

"Y una farsa", dijo otra voz desde las cercanías de los hombres de la carreta. Los esclavos masculinos estaban fuera de carga, también" "Más vale matarlos y así arreglamos esto."

"Ahora, Edward", reprendió Radin. "Esto fue elección de Emmett ".

"Y él elige deshacerse de ellos. Y largarse."

Emmett gruñó. "¡Tu patán cerebro de carne! ¡Simplemente no se puede seguir matando todo ser humano que pasa a través de las montañas!"

"¿Por qué no?"

Emmett volteo los ojos, dejando a las mujeres de la carreta para hacer frente a su adversario. "Si supieras algo, sabrías que la población humana se expande a una velocidad asombrosa. No podemos mantenerlos a raya para siempre. Y si los seguimos matando, ¡Ellos se reunirán y nos atacaran!"

Edward bostezaba en la cara de Emmett. A pesar de que era casi una cabeza más bajo que Emmett y no era un mago, Edward no dio marcha atrás. Nunca lo haría. Fue uno de los principales guerreros de la raedjour, sólo superado por el Comandante Carlisle. "He vivido más tiempo que tú, cachorro, y he visto más. Los seres humanos son buenos para engendrar a las mujeres, y sólo eso. Los machos humanos son sirvientes, juguetes de mierda, o cadáveres andantes que hay que dejar. "

"No sabe nada."

"Yo sé que tu virgen se está escapando."

Emmett giro, y vio el enorme espacio donde había estado la mujer de ojos-violeta.

Jasper estaba al tanto de su fuga, pero optó por no hacer nada.

"¿ Jasper, la dejaste ir?"

"Yo no hizo tal cosa". Jasper se parecía a Edward. "Pensé que Edward podía necesitar ahuyentar cierta frustración".

Edward rió entre dientes, tirando la caída de su largo cabello, de color blanco plateado suelto detrás de su hombro. "Yo lo haría."

Jasper levantó un dedo de advertencia. "Recuerda, ella es virgen. No puedes tenerla".

Edward soltó un bufido. "Si. Si ella se lo vale."

"Está alejándose", señaló Emmett.

Edward lo miró desprecio, y luego volvió a mirar con calma a Jasper. "¿Dónde me reúno contigo?"

"La entrada de los árboles viejos."

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Edward se volvió, corriendo tras la mujer.

Jasper echó una mirada, y apuntó ver que sus hombres habían desaparecido entre los árboles con su carga humana. Los vagones estaban vacíos, el Amo de la caravana y sus hombres tendidos en montones en el suelo. Algunos incluso roncando. Esto haría una historia bastante buena para perpetuar la leyenda del Bosque Oscuro.

Volvió su mirada hacia Emmett, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" El hombre más joven hizo un gesto hacia los árboles donde Edward se había marchado.

"Si ella estaba lo suficiente consciente como para correr, entonces tenía que correr, virgen o no."

"¿Qué pasa si se la folla?"

Jasper resopló, revisando en los bolsillos del Amo de la caravana. "¿No crees que voy a confiar en él tanto, verdad? ¡Aja!" Él extrajo una pequeña llave de una cadena en la cintura el bolsillo del hombre. "Además, no es probable que Edward llegue a su sexo sin esto para abrir ese maldito cinturón." Mientras él se quitaba el polvo de sus rodillas, dijo: "Llévate a los demás y vuelvan a casa. Voy a buscar Edward y a la de los ojos violeta y me reuniré contigo allí."

El rostro de Emmett era escéptico, pero no fue más lejos con sus dudas. Con una última, sonrisa malvada, Jasper partió tras Edward.

1

2

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Bella corrió. Sombras de las ramas se acercaron para agarrarla, y rocas brotaron desde el suelo hasta tropezarla. Cayendo muchas veces, pero se levantó y continuó.

¡Estúpida! Se criticó a sí misma, incluso mientras continuaba. Sólo tenía la ropa ligera en su espalda, sin comida, ni técnicas de supervivencia. Ni siquiera tenía la llave del cinturón en su cintura. Tampoco un cuerpo en forma para este ejercicio. Estaba totalmente a la espera de que un enorme animal salvaje se estrellara sobre ella en cualquier momento y acabara con su vida.

De hecho, le dio la bienvenida a la idea. Su familia entera se había ido. Todo el mundo al que había amado. Había desaparecido en un naufragio donde ella se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir. A decir verdad, debería estar muerta, bien muerta, en el fondo en las profundidades acuosas del abrazo de Lir.

Volvió a tropezar, cayó de cara y probó la suciedad. Aturdida, se quedó tendida por un momento, recuperando el aliento. Sus dedos se clavaron en el césped cubierto de maleza mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar qué hacer.

Un peso descendió sobre ella. Gritó, luchando al instante, pero no llegó a ninguna parte. Sombras atraparon sus muñecas, clavándola al suelo, y una masa sólida a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, encarcelándola pero sin asfixiarla.

Sus gritos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una sábana blanca vino silbando desde las sombras por encima de ella. Asombrada, vio como la escasa luz de la luna, brillaba débilmente azul mientras la cubrían y la sombra estaba sobre ella.

Una oscura risa sonaba en su cabeza. "Te tengo, pequeña", dijo una voz que resonaba en su espina dorsal.

Lentamente, torció su cuello para verle la cara, que aparecía justo encima de su oreja izquierda. Incluso con la escasa luz, pudo ver su rostro fuerte y podía adivinar el tatuaje de relámpagos que cruzaban su rostro. Sonrió, mostrando los dientes blancos entre los labios de ébano.

Bella sintió su existencia detenerse. Su ser entero se perdía en esos ojos, estaba obsesionada de repente con verlo a la luz para que poder saber su color. Su cuerpo se calentó, y la realidad se desvaneció. Su nariz se llenó con el aroma extrañamente excitante de él, diferente de cualquier otro hombre que había visto en su vida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, quemado por el calor de su mirada. Con un movimiento rápido, repentino, la levantó y la llevo en brazos. Antes de que ella supiera lo que había sucedido, la longitud de su frente estaba presionada contra la masa dura de su cuerpo. Sólo los separaba la ropa, ya que estaba gloriosamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Instintivamente rodó sus caderas para frotar su dolorido centro contra su vientre plano, la túnica corta subió por sus caderas. Pero el metal horrible del cinturón de castidad se repelió su placer y le negó el toque que buscaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó demandante, cuando los dedos de sus grandes manos sacaron su cabello a cada lado de su cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara. No es que ella quisiera apartar la mirada.

" Bella," respiró, fascinada y un poco perdida por el mechón blanco que vagaba por debajo de la corona de su cabeza para acariciar su mejilla.

" Bella ", le retumbó, inclinando su cabeza para sellar sus labios.

Bella nunca había sido besada. No como esto. No por un hombre. Incluso sus sugerentes pretendientes al volver a casa, sólo la habían besado en la mejilla o en la mano. Ningún hombre jamás había aplastado la boca a la suya, robándole el aliento por la inhalación de él.

Retrocedió un poco. "Abre la boca."

Ella lo hizo, más por la sorpresa que otra cosa. Al instante, su lengua entró, sorprendiendo un gemido desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Ella vibró al oír un ronroneo haciéndose eco en él. La tomó, y ella sólo podía yacer ahí y aceptar. Y disfrutar. ¡Oh, él sabía tan bien!

Sus manos navegaron por esa marea negra de piel de sus brazos para encontrar la abundancia de pelo que colgaba de su cabeza. Dioses del agua, ¡olía bien! Sus manos callosas se deslizaron de su rostro, por sus lados, para comandar sus caderas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo del panel de metal entre sus muslos, acariciándole el goteado núcleo. Su jadeo se perdió en su gemido.

"¡Edward!"

Oyó la voz solo a la distancia. Sus manos se habían llenado con el pelo blanco y sedoso, agarrándolo cerca de su cabeza mientras sus dedos luchaban por entrar en su cuerpo.

"¡ Edward!" Bruscamente, se apartó de ella.

Con los ojos abiertos, ella se estremeció ante el rugido feroz que vibró en su pecho, acompañado de una mueca en su rostro en alto.

¡Era hermoso!

" Edward, no puedes tomarla así."

Una vez más le gruñó a alguien sobre su cabeza. Alguien que ella odiaba irracionalmente por interrumpir su interludio.

"Déjanos, Jasper."

"No puedo hacer eso."

Edward gruñó, con los labios rozaron sus dientes como el jaguar negro enjaulado que había visto una vez. Incapaz ayudarse a sí misma, ella gimió.

Distraído por el sonido, la atención de Edward volvió hacia ella. Al instante olvidó la presencia del otro hombre, otra vez inclinó su cabeza hacia Bella.

Con impaciencia, ella abrió los labios, anticipando su beso.

Desafortunadamente, perdió el conocimiento antes de que él pudiera tocarla.

Edward sabía que se había ido cuando ella tocó sus labios. Estaban flojos y no respondían, apartada del mundo, del beso que le devolvió calentándolo que había disfrutado momentos antes.

"¡Jasper!"

"No me gruñas." Las botas de color púrpura de Jasper aparecieron junto Edward.

"Sabes el edicto de Rhae igual de bien que yo."

Edward murmuró cada obscenidad que se le vino a la mente. Añadiendo un poco más. Esta pequeña tentación en sus brazos era demasiado sabrosa para liberarla. Anhelaba arrancarle el maldito cinturón y rasgarle esa áspera túnica para disfrutar toda su desnuda piel cremosa con su mirada. Para sus manos. Su pene amenazaba con romper y salir a través de sus pantalones para llegar a esa humedad, la entrada caliente que podía oler, pero que apenas podía tocar.

Quería devorarla, vivir en ella durante días.

Lo que le había hecho detenerse y permitirle recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca una mujer le afectó como esta. No tan pronto y no tan duramente. ¿Todas vírgenes afectan a los raedjour así? No había conocido jamás una — al menos, una hembra que lo fuera— él no lo sabía.

Todavía pasmado, se alejo de ella. Bella. Le tomó un buen rato contemplar su cuerpo exuberante, tan pequeño, pero hermoso y lleno curvas. La levantó, encantado de descubrir que era más pesada de lo que esperaba, no era una pequeña flor débil que se dañaba si la soplaba.

Se levantó poniéndose de pie con facilidad con ella en sus brazos. Un gemido arrancó de su pecho. Él nunca lograría volver a la ciudad.

"Aquí", le dijo a Jasper, sin miramientos vertiendo su precioso paquete en los brazos del hombre asustado. "Llévala tu de regreso."

"¿A dónde vas?"

La mano de Edward aliso el cabello enredado de ella. Se lo soltó tirándolo lejos. "A cazar." A correr. A matar algo. Hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para sofocar el fuego en su sangre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Se despertó en un dormitorio pequeño, situado en una pila de mantas. Un fuego alegre mantenía el cuarto caliente, así como iluminado. Una cesta situada sobre una pequeña mesita junto a la cama, un trozo de pan y varios quesos que sobresalían del lino en el que estaban envueltos.

Bella se incorporó y se quedó sin aliento. ¡Su túnica y el cinturón de castidad habían desaparecido! Lo que quedó fue un bonito y, pequeño chaleco bordado y un par de pequeñas bragas. Su cabello había sido cepillado. ¿Qué habían hecho con ella?

La puerta hizo clic, y agarró la manta contra su casi desnudez.

El líder de ojos rojos de los hombres que la habían cogido entro. ¡Lir! ¡Se le veía mejor a plena luz! Estaba en mayor parte vestido, al menos desde la cintura para abajo. Pantalón dorado pálido, redondeando sus muslos musculosos y metidos dentro de botas altas de cuero violeta suave. Su pecho esculpido y los brazos desnudos. Una gargantilla de plata gruesa ajustada a la base de su garganta. Los anillos en la oreja derecha brillaban con la luz.

"Saludos, pequeña" susurró él, cerrando la puerta tras él. "¿Has dormido bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando con recelo mientras se acercaba.

"¿Tiene un nombre?", le preguntó. "¿O debemos continuar llamándote 'pequeña'?"

" Bella." Solo le dio su nombre.

"Ah. ¡Qué bonito! Es un placer conocerte, Bella." Se sentó en la cama, a sus pies. "Soy Jasper".

"Mi ropa ya no está." Ella dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"No es así, Bella. Te deje algo de ropa."

Abrazó la manta más cerca. "¿Me desnudaron?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Y desechamos ese horrible cinturón. De nada."

"Gracias" dijo ella automáticamente. Luego bajó la mirada, mirando la mano que él casualmente había descansado en la cara interna del muslo. "¿usted...?"

"No, Bella. Su virginidad está intacta. Por ahora. "

"¿Por ahora?"

Él se rió entre dientes, acercándose. "Por ahora. Veras, tengo que ponerte al día con algunos detalles de tu nueva situación."

Nueva situación. Como una esclava. ¡Todavía como una esclava! Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

La mano de Jasper apareció en su mejilla para retirar suavemente las lágrimas.

"Ahora, amor. No llores. Te prometo que esta nueva vida será maravillosa.

"No es mi vida."

Bella abrió mucho los ojos en un vano intentando mantener a raya las lagrimas. Su familia había muerto. Su amada patria perdida para ella. Sin embargo, sobrevivió.

Tal vez estar captura era un castigo. Tal vez se merecía esto.

El miedo y la ansiedad de los días transcurridos desde su captura se estrellaron contra ella. Sollozando, enterró su cara en las mantas.

"Oh, pequeña", canturreó Jasper, inmediatamente inclinándose hacia adelante para sacarla, con mantas y todo, y ponerla en su regazo. "Está bien, Bella," él la calmó, aparentemente sincero. "No serás lastimada. Serás atesorada."

Apenas lo oyó a través de sus sollozos angustiada, se aferró a él como un cálido confort. A pesar de ser un desconocido, era la primera fuente de consuelo que había encontrado en lo que parecía toda una vida.

Jasper se quedo largo rato, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Por fin, los sollozos fueron cesando. Él le pidió que utilizara la manta como un pañuelo, asegurándole que obtendría otra manta. Se acurrucó en su regazo, aceptando la comodidad de este extraño hombre.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Echó una mirada a la canasta de pan y queso. Asintió con la cabeza.

Asegurándola con un brazo, se inclinó, cogiendo el mango de la canasta. Lo trajo de vuelta, lo abrió y lo puso en su regazo.

Ella comió en silencio por un momento, mirando fijamente el contenido de la cesta, mientras que era demasiado consciente del cuerpo musculoso que la sujetaba. Las mantas se habían caído hacia abajo mientras lloraba, lo que significaba que su brazo derecho estaba contra la piel suave y cálida de su pecho. Completamente sin pelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el extraño tatuaje blanco que recorría bajo su vientre, como olas paralelas, cada punto hacia adentro apuntado abajo de modo que el tatuaje entero dirigía la mirada hacia su ingle. Poco a poco se dio cuenta del olor de él, también, un aroma cálido y almizclado que hacia girar sus pensamientos lejos de la depresión y mezclando el interés.

"Como decía antes," él comenzó, ya sea inconsciente de su interés o ignorándola "Que serás atesorada entre nosotros. Como ves, somos una raza enteramente de hombres."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"Todos los niños nacidos de nosotros son hombres."

Ella frunció más el ceño. "Pero, ¿quién da a luz?"

"Las mujeres las hemos tomado de el mundo de arriba."

Se quedó inmóvil, un bocado de pan olvidado momentáneamente en su boca.

Se aprovechó de su silencio para continuar. "Somos una raza de larga duración. Creemos que estamos relacionados con los elfos de los que hemos oído hablar pero nunca visto, pero no podemos estar seguros. Sabemos que hemos sido creados como una raza por nuestra diosa, Rhae. Para ser franco, ella nos creó como consortes sexuales y guardaespaldas. Cuando los dioses dejaron nuestro mundo, trató de hacer lo que podía por nosotros. Nos dijo que tomáramos a las mujeres humanas y las transformáramos."

"¿Transformarlas?"

"A raedjour. Tenemos un hechizo que te va a cambiar a uno de nosotros."

Ella miró fijamente a la piel brillante de su pecho. "¿Quieres decir a piel negra?"

"Me refiero a la piel negra. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, es casi tan difícil de cortar como el cuero curtido, pero— " alisó la mano por la parte externa de su muslo. "—Es mucho más agradable al tacto." Ella se retorció de su toque y le oyó reír en voz baja. "También significa que vas a desarrollar la visión nocturna y una larga vida. Las mujeres que han cambiado tienden a vivir al menos trescientos o cuatrocientos años de vida, tal vez más."

"¿Trescientos a cuatrocientos?"

"Sí."  
>"Has mencionado que viven bajo tierra."<p>

"Lo hice. Pero, como puedes ver, no precisamente viven en cuevas infestadas de murciélagos."

Ella tuvo que sonreír.

En su insistencia, se puso de pie, y él estuvo de pie con ella. La llevó hacia la ventana y separó las cortinas. Ella contuvo la respiración. Más allá había un mundo maravilloso que nunca podría haber comprendido. Su ventana estaba por lo menos a cuatro pisos de altura y miró por encima de los edificios de un piso. El diseño era más o menos como el de un castillo, con una pared marchando a través del terreno en la distancia. Y había distancia. Las estalactitas colgaban del techo, algunas tocando el suelo a causa de las columnas, pero los espacios abiertos se extendían por millas. Veía otras estructuras, algunas tan extensas como un castillo, otras del tamaño de una casa. Más allá de los muros había lo que parecía una ciudad, con calles serpenteantes y una plaza despejada. Las figuras dispersas recorrían los caminos. A la distancia... ¿era un lago? La brillante, reluciente superficie tenía que ser agua.

"¡Es hermoso!"

"Lo es."

"¿Estamos bajo el bosque?"

"No. Estamos mucho más lejos bajo las montañas. Estamos en el corazón de la ciudad. La mayoría de los raedjour viven dentro de construcción principal, pero muchos eligen vivir en las afueras. También tenemos pequeñas asambleas sociales, algo así como pueblos, a través de todo el sistema de cavernas"

"Nunca podría haber imaginado que un lugar así podría existir."

"Ahora esta va a ser tu casa ".

Ella dio un paso atrás, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el brillo lejano del lago. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

Él tiró de su mano para girarla, luego le sujeto la cara con ambas manos. "Iniciaré el proceso para hacerla una de nosotros, pequeña." Él se inclinó hacia adelante, incluso cuando ella empezó a protestar. "Bienvenida a casa."

Quería protestar. Sospecha que la parte de hacerla una de ellos incluía tomar su virginidad, y, mientras era todo lo que le quedaba, pero ella no quería a nadie, ni siquiera a este hermoso hombre, que se la quitara. Pero su beso la abrumo. Más que un beso, más que una reunión de los labios. Trató de alejarlo, necesitando discutir, sintiendo que sus acciones sellarían su destino. Pero su cuerpo ya pulsada con una necesidad que no entendía. Sus manos se deslizaron por la superficie lisa de su piel. Por último, cedió a sus deseos.

Jasper investigo profundamente en la mente de Bella. Como no estaba dotada de defensas mágicas, su blindaje natural era un juego de niños, para penetrar una vez que él la había distraído con el beso y un pequeño empujón a la atracción natural que los humanos sentían por los raedjour. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer contra él, y él tuvo que soltar su rostro para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos para mantenerla derecha. Sus pechos firmes, apretados contra su carne, tentándole para tener más de lo debido.

Si solo no fuera una virgen. Suspiró, poniendo sus pensamientos a la zaga mientras se cernía a través de su mente. Si no fuera virgen, el podían ofrecerse voluntariamente a ser su primero y disfrutar del exuberante cuerpo se sentía contra él. Sin embargo, había normas muy concretas respecto a las vírgenes, y estaría desafiando su diosa si las rompía.

Aunque no podía leer los pensamientos exactos de Bella o los recuerdos, él podría ver sentimientos y tener algún atisbo. Leyó lo suficiente para saber que tenía que ser de buena cuna, y leyó su culpabilidad por la muerte de su familia. Lo sintió por ella, pero sólo podía esperar que esos dolores del pasado se aliviaran con el tiempo.

Su primera tarea consistió en juzgar su capacidad. ¿Podría manejar el cambio? ¿Podría vivir entre ellos? No veía nada dentro de ella que lo disuadiera de la necesidad de liberarla, y lo convenció el ver ampliamente su compasión y su conducta sería bien recibida entre los raedjour.

Tarea completada, Jasper rompió el beso. Bella cayó fácilmente en sus brazos mientras él la recogía y la llevó a la cama. La dejo tendida y se estiro a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados, y húmedos se separaban ligeramente. Él sonrió con tristeza. Desafortunadamente, la implantación del hechizo haría esta experiencia con él nebulosa en su mente. Ella sólo recordaría fragmentos.

Tomándose su tiempo, Jasper alisó su mano por su cuerpo, moviendo a un lado las solapas de su chaleco para exponer sus pechos. Su boca le hizo agua, pero no los probó. No podría explorarlos aún. Ni nunca. ¡Pero él podía mirar!

Sus dedos descendían por su suave vientre redondeado, hacia las sedosas bragas que protegían su sexo. Él apartó la tela endeble y hurgó sus dedos por el pelo rizado de allí. Profundizando más, se encontró con su calor húmedo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras la acariciaba, encontraba y engatusaba su pequeño botón de placer despertándolo. Lo hizo, empujando con su dedo.

Se concentró en su rostro cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse de placer. Sus caderas se mecían en su mano, pero tuvo cuidado al mantener los dedos dentro su canal. No podía tomar su inocencia. Las reglas eran muy explícitas.

Él solo debía plantar el hechizo, dejando intacta su virginidad. Era una tarea interesante para Jasper, que nunca había implantado el hechizo sin también meter su polla en el interior de una mujer. Él conocía la teoría de que se podía hacer, pero nunca había visto la razón para negarse a sí mismo antes.

Él la acarició, permitiendo que el aceite natural de sus dedos se mezclara con su lubricación ya abundante. A menudo se preguntaba cómo otros hombres existían sin el aceite, que cubría el cuerpo de un raedjour. El olor se metía profundamente en centro sexual de un ser humano, iniciando el fuego lento de placer que un hombre raedjour aprendía a cultivar con la habilidad.

Bella se retorcía, y más aceite de la piel de su pecho se frotaba en su brazo. Incluso en su estado de semi-consciencia, el olor y el calor quemante, la empujarían solo lo suficiente para…

Cuando estalló, él estaba listo. A medida que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el orgasmo, él selló sus labios a los de ella y plantó el hechizo en su interior. El orgasmo debilitó aún más sus defensas y haciéndola más receptiva. Su cuerpo pulsante y su sangre corrían enredados con el hechizo, ayudando a que se encajara a través de su ser, atándolo a su alma. Antes de que ella se hundiera con un suspiro de satisfacción, estaba hecho. Las semillas estaban sembradas para convertir a Bella en raedjour.

Con un suspiro, Jasper retiro sus dedos y puso sus bragas en su lugar. Se lamió sus dedos limpiándolos de su crema, luego se alejó de ella y se puso de pie. Con cuidado, él arregló las mantas y almohadas alrededor de su dormido cuerpo. Luego se marchó.

Espero que les este gustado la historia seria lindo si dejan comentarios mas rápido actualizo

Chao


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Dejando a un guardia en el exterior de la puerta de Bella, Jasper emergió en el pasillo, tomó una curva, luego subió. Le tomó unos minutos preciosos, antes de estar con todos sus sentidos. Tan pronto como él estuvo seguro sondeó mentalmente en la dirección en que iba.

_¿Estás ahí?_

Un pensamiento somnoliento se encontró con el suyo, incoherente. Sonriendo, Jasper probó un poco más fuerte. Por último, Peter se despertó.

_¡Ah! ¡Finalmente me contestas!_

_¿Cuando has vuelto?_

_Hace casi siete días._

_¿En serio?_ Peter le dio una risa suave. _Debo haber estado distraído._

_Me di cuenta. ¿Es ella así de buena?_

Peter no tenía que responder. Jasper podía sentir el calor primordial de los pensamientos de su hermano. Después de haber compartido mente con mente en contacto con Peter toda su vida, sabía la diferencia y se sintió intrigado por su fuerza. En cuanto a los hermanos sabían, eran un par único entre los raedjour. Nadie más compartía esa clase de unión mental, al menos no que Jasper supiera.

Egoístamente no habían compartido con nadie su secreto, ni siquiera con el maestro de Jasper, carlisle, disfrutándolo a través de su juventud y en su edad adulta encontrando el secreto muy útil.

_Nunca podríamos haber imaginado esto_, le aseguró Peter.

_¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?_

_Sí. Creo que ella ya está preparada._ Peter rió somnolientamente. _Pensé que nunca volverías._

_Traté de comunicarme en cuando regresé. Entonces tuve que llevar a _Peter_ a una cacería de caravana. Encontramos una virgen._

Un leve interés. _¿En serio?_

_Completa con cinturón de castidad. Voy a presentártela esta noche._

_¡Excelente! Char está dispuesta a dejar las habitaciones. La fiesta es una excusa perfecta._

Jasper surgió por una escalera en el piso en que se encontraba el dormitorio de Peter. _¿Está despierta?_

La mente de Peter se calentó con otra sonrisa._ Sí. Y codiciando el culo de Phil mientras hablamos. Sé que prometimos que el primero de nosotros que encontrara a su Verdadera Pareja incluiría al otro en el primer trío, pero mejor date prisa._ Los ojos de Char se clavaron en la parte baja de la espalda de Phil, justo encima de donde la cintura de sus pantalones estaba cubierto por el brillo fascinante de su piel. Joven, maduro y firme. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras luchaba en no pensar en qué otra cosa estaba madura y dura en el escudero de Peter.

_¡Puta!_ se llamo a sí misma, ferozmente cerrando los ojos. Phil ignoraba que ella lo observaba. Se arrodilló ante el pecho de Peter, guardando la ropa recién lavada. Ella se acostó de nuevo en la cama, mirándolo a través de las pieles al redor de su cabeza. Por supuesto, lo peor era que estaba embobada también por la curva desnuda del cuerpo dormido de Peter.

Desde hace varias semanas, había estado con él y sólo él. Después de que se había dado por vencida y admitió su amor por él, habían estado encerrados en esta habitación, follando casi constantemente. Cuando en ocasiones salían por aire o no estaban durmiendo, Peter le aseguró que esto era normal.

A pesar de ya estar embarazada, sus ansias por su cuerpo, su semilla y su mera presencia eran necesarias. Ella pensó que esto disminuiría. Estaba casi segura de que ahora podía pensar en otras cosas, además de la polla Peter enterrada profundo en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Pero ahora estaba mirando a _¡Phil!_

Phil se levantó de donde estaba agachado y ella cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. El había sido su único contacto con el mundo exterior en las últimas semanas. Él le traía su comida, buscada agua para el baño, y sustituía cualquier ropa de cama sucia o muebles rotos. Entonces ¿por qué ella lo quería _ahora?_

Frunciendo el ceño a sí misma, decidió que necesitaba a Peter. Decidida, balanceo sus caderas moviendo su trasero en la erección que nunca había desaparecido totalmente en las últimas semanas. Un somnoliento gemido llegó a sus oídos.

"Despierto". Preguntó ella inocentemente.

Él gruñó. La mano que había estado descansando sobre su muslo se deslizó hacia arriba y adelante, deslizándose sobre su vientre y entre sus piernas. "Despierto", murmuró su voz profunda raspada por el sueño y ya estaba causando olas de placer que le recorrían la espalda. ¿O fue el largo dedo que estaba tocando sus pliegues empapados? Ella suspiró.

"Bien".

Se vio la vuelta, doblo su cuerpo hasta que ella se acostó de espaldas, el muslo que tenía cerca lo coloco atravesando su cadera. La posición le abrió aún más a su exploración mientras que le permitía llegar a un puñado de sus rizos de plata y llevar sus labios a los de ella.

Oyó la puerta. Ella asumió que Phil había olvidado algo. Ciertamente no se detuvo. El escudero había sido testigo de mucho más últimamente que Peter masturbando su coño.

El beso de Peter no era suficientemente profundo. Se mantuvo de espaldas. Gruñendo, se trasladó a forzarlo más cerca de ella, pero se apartó por completo.

"¿Que es usted...?" Entonces lo vio. Un raedjour tatuado estaba de pie en la plataforma de la cama. Sus resplandecientes ojos rojos lo marcaban como hechicero, y estaba segura que los diseños en el pecho y la cara de manera similar lo señalaban como eso. Estaba fascinada por el tatuaje del vientre que se extendía en su perfecto abdomen y señalando hacia el bulto prometedor de su entrepierna.

"¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó ella. Había algo familiar en esa cara.

"charlotte—". Comenzó Peter, su voz tenía una mezclada de diversión. —"Conoce a mi hermano, Jasper".

¡Así que _este_ era el famoso Jasper! Peter lo sabía, estaba muy unido a su hermano. Jasper el brillante. Jasper el pícaro. Jasper el vagabundo. Jasper el poderoso.

_¡_ Jasper_ el hermoso hijo de puta!_

Él inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo, su mirada se movió libremente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Char se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería cerrar las piernas, pero ella se sorprendió cuando se excito por permitirle ver. Además no quería que esos maravillosos dedos de Peter dejaran de hacer su tarea.

"Eres un hombre afortunado, Peter". Su voz era casi tan hermosa como la de Peter, profunda y rica como la miel. ¿Tal vez un poco más... _refinada?_

"Lo soy, ¿no?" Reflexionó Peter acariciando la oreja de char.

char noto que él no parecía en absoluto preocupado por la presencia de su hermano o su hermano examinando su cuerpo húmedo y acogedor.

Interesante.  
>"Bonita joyería".<p>

Peter levantó la cabeza para fruncir el ceño ante Jasper. char sonrió. En cada muñeca, su verdadera pareja llevaba restricciones de cuero. Eran iguales a las de sus muñecas, excepto que las suyas eran negras y las de ella eran blancas. "Idea de mi verdadera pareja". Explicó Peter. "Para demostrar que soy de ella como ella es mía".

"A tus hombres les encantaran".

"No me podría importar menos".

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Sonriendo, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. El cabello blanco y liso caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Ella empezaba a preguntarse de nuevo por qué estaba allí, cuando dijo: "¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?"

Su interés la animó. Los ojos de Jasper fueron a su rostro. Ella arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia Peter. Su bastarda verdadera pareja estaba sonriéndole. "¿Supongo que no te importa?"

"No, en absoluto".

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué pienso que aunque diga 'no' vas a tratar de _convencerme?"_

Apretó los labios sin éxito de ocultar una sonrisa. "¿Estás diciendo 'no'?"  
>Volvió la mirada hacia Jasper, quien esperó pacientemente. La sonrisa era igual a la de Peter. Obviamente el aire de familia no era sólo en apariencia.<p>

Se sentó todavía con el muslo envuelto en Peter. Casualmente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la rodilla en alto y pasó una mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Jasper. "¿Al menos puedo ver lo que se está ofreciendo?"

Ellos sabían por supuesto que ya la tenían. Podían oler su excitación y Peter sin duda podía sentirlo. A ella no le importada. Peter había cambiado completamente su forma de pensar al menos sexualmente. Si él quería jugar, ella también jugaría.

"Creo que puedo obligarte". Jasper dio un paso atrás.

Se inclinó y se mostró maravillosamente equilibrado mientras se quitaba las botas violetas sin tener que sentarse. char no podía recordar haber visto nunca un hombre en cuero de ese color en particular.

"Bonitas botas."

Peter se echó a reír. " Jasper es digamos un amante del color."

"Lo soy." Las botas cayeron al suelo.

Los pantalones de oro vinieron después. Ella todavía tenía que encontrar un raedjour que llevara ropa interior y Jasper no era la excepción. _¡Dios mío!_ A menos que no fallaba era en realidad más largo que Peter, que era _más_ que suficiente, ¡muchas gracias!

Él dio un paso atrás, con los brazos separados. "¿Cumplo con su aprobación?"

_¡Oh, bastante!_ Pero ella no quería ceder con demasiada facilidad.

"Hmm". Ella escucho la risita de Peter cuando se apartó, pero él parecía contento de dejarla pretender examinar la situación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le indicó a Jasper que se acercara. Lo hizo y su erección se balanceaba un poco más completa. Sólo un poco más bajo de su boca. Perfecto. Pero lo ignoró por el momento en su lugar deslizo sus manos encima de la piel caliente de sus muslos, en los huesos afilados de sus caderas. Ella considero el tatuaje. "Algún día quiero saber de dónde provienen estos", anunció a la sala con delicadeza siguiendo los patrones. Su piel tembló bajo su tacto.

Por último sus dedos encontraron su erección. Lo atormento utilizando sólo las yemas de los dedos con suavidad para tocar las venas. Ella inclinó la longitud y tiro suavemente la piel suelta de su eje hacia atrás de modo que podría rozar su dedo pulgar a lo largo de ese punto sensible por debajo de la cabeza.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. "Ah Peter le has mostrado un truco o dos."

Peter solo soltó un bufido. "Le mostré un par de trucos pero ella sale con algunas cosas por su cuenta."

"Mmm, tú, dulce charlatán," murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia adelante para sacar la lengua y capturar la gota de humedad que se filtraba en la cabeza de la polla Jasper.

Un suave gemido se le escapó. "¿Supongo que cuento con tu aprobación?"

"No tan rápido," dijo ella asegurándose de que su aliento le acariciaba. "Todavía lo estoy considerando."

Ella apretó los labios y se inclinó para deslizar la cabeza y gran parte de su eje en su boca.

_¡Dioses!_ Jasper maldijo.

_¿Se siente bien? _Peter pregunto a la ligera claramente divertido.

Jasper cerró los ojos, lo mejor era disfrutar el raspado lento y suave de los dientes de Char cuando se apartaba de él. Ella mantuvo la punta atrapada en sus labios y uso su lengua perversa para azotar lo que quedaba en su boca.

"Hmm". El negó de nuevo cuando su murmullo vibró sobre su polla. Abrió los ojos y vio sus labios húmedos mientras lo tragaba del todo, sus ojos color avellana se medio cerraron.

_Estoy tan contento de que hiciéramos nuestro pacto,_ decidió Jasper.

_Sí. Me imagino que lo estas. Por lo menos ella parece estar disfrutándote._

En un rincón de la mente de Jasper se preguntó cómo era para Peter tener a su verdadera pareja. Jasper podía sentir el eco de su placer, al igual que cualquier raedjour pero sabía que los disfrutes del placer de Peter por Char serian magníficos. No sólo era su verdadera pareja, también estaban todavía en la agonía del primer celo. Era su primer celo, la primera fusión furiosa, eso cimentaba esa verdadera conexión para el resto de sus vidas.

Peter cambio, se movió por detrás de Char. Jasper mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para ver la lengua larga y negra de su hermano arrastrarse hacia arriba por la columna vertebral de Char. Ella tembló a su vez y se quejó una vez más alrededor de la polla de Jasper.

"¡Ah, Peter! Haz eso otra vez", se quejó.

"Espera" murmuró Peter. "Esto es mejor."

Jasper vio como su hermano movía la boca sobre el hombro derecho de char, una mano fija en su pelo para moverla a un lado. Ella inclinó la cabeza para exponer más su cuello, anticipando claramente incluso mientras seguía lamiendo a Jasper. Al principio sólo el aliento de Peter sobre su piel, sus labios casi tocándola. Ella gimió. Entonces llegó a la curva de su cuello justo al vértice del hombro. Su lengua se lanzó afuera y su cuerpo se sacudió, sorprendiendo a Jasper. Peter se echó a reír, y su onda de excitación creció. Con amor, él lamio su nuca. La cabeza de Peter bloqueo la vista de Jasper de sus exactos movimientos, pero casi no le importó. La reacción de Char por las atenciones de Peter fue sujetar más con sus dedos y boca alrededor de la polla de Jasper y bombearlo.

_Voy a correrme_, Jasper informó a Peter

_Hazlo. Toma ventaja de eso. Lo necesitaras._

Pero aún así. "Char", advirtió Jasper colocando las manos suavemente sobre su cabeza.

Ella gruñó. Hacia atrás lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su boca y mirar hacia él. "Córrete o no hago esto", amenazó.

Gratificantemente sorprendido, él se rindió mientras ella se lo tragó entero. Peter se sacudió de risa mientras continuaba su asalto al cuello de Char. Sus manos llegaron a situarse a tirar de sus senos. Ella gimió. Jasper dejo su urgencia quemarlo y libero su control, y se corrió. La hermosa mujer ingirió la mayor parte.

Se apoyo detrás de ella, todavía medio duro. Peter se echó hacia atrás, tirando de Char contra él. Jasper gozo de la vista de Char tirada y abierta con la espalda contra su hermano, una de las manos de Peter tiraba de uno de sus pezones hinchados y la otra se hundió profundamente en su sexo regordete y húmedo. Tenía los ojos cerrados clavando los dedos en los muslos de Peter. No pasó mucho tiempo. Ella ya estaba preparada. De repente ella se arqueó, casi tirando de Peter. Tenía que agarrarla para mantenerla quieta. Parecía doloroso. Tal vez lo era. A ella no parecía importarle.

Él la abrazó mientras ella cedió murmurando palabras sin sentido hasta el cuello a la curva de la oreja. Tenía la piel maravillosamente sonrojado.

Por último respiró hondo y abrió los ojos para mirar a su verdadera pareja. Una preocupación repentina cruzó su rostro hermoso. "¿ Peter?"

"¿Cariño?

"¿Estás seguro?"

Jasper reconocido el miedo pero dejó a Peter explicarle.

"Sí, cariño, estoy seguro. Jasper es la persona más cercana a mí que no seas tú. Estoy encantado de compartirte con él. Si te satisface. "

Ella sonrió. ¿Alguna broma privada de amantes? "Pero..."

"No Char. No te preocupes de si estaré celoso. Los Raedjour tenemos suerte de no tener la necesidad como los humanos de asegurarnos de que la pareja es nuestra manteniéndola apartada de todos los demás. Ya lo _sabemos_."

Sin mirar, Peter tendió una mano a Jasper. Al ver a su señal, Jasper puso la mano en su hermano. Peter lo tiro hacía adelante y hacia abajo hasta que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, cubriendo el borde de la cama.

"Deja a Jasper probarte, dulzura."

Sus agudos ojos estaban en Jasper, nublados por la lujuria. Peter libero a Jasper y utilizó la misma mano para su sexo.

Nadie dejaría pasar tal oferta, Jasper se inclinó.

El eco del deseo feroz de Char perforo a través de Peter, cuando la lengua de Jasper tocó sus pliegues. Otro de los beneficios de compartir a su mujer era que como su verdadera pareja podía disfrutar de su deseo y alimentarse de ello sin la necesaria distracción de realizar la tarea.

Con cuidado se deslizó de debajo del cuerpo de Char y se trasladó a estirarse a su lado. El toco su seno firme mientras ella se arqueaba bajo el particular placentero asalto de Jasper. Ella se calmó, y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado los hermosos ojos color avellana se abrieron para captar su mirada.

Se quedó mirándolo por un momento y luego extendió la mano para agarrar un puñado de pelo de Peter y alcanzar su rostro al de ella.

"Mío" murmuró antes de sellar sus labios.

_¿Quién domestico a quién?_ Jasper preguntó con ironía, al percibir la oleada de placer intenso de Peter que calentó su sangre con la declaración de Char.

_¿Celoso?_

Ambos hermanos vieron el cuerpo de Char tensarse, luego explotar, sus manos tirando dolorosamente de los pelos de Peter mientras en sus muslos se aferraba la cabeza de Jasper.

Ella dejó sus muslos abiertos y maravillosamente separados. Por un momento. Jasper estableció un beso cariñoso en los labios inferiores de ella y se detuvo. Ella se separo de Peter para ver como Jasper acariciaba su polla, bombeando lentamente para atraer su atención. ¡Ella bendijo a Rhae por darle consortes con capacidades de recuperación tan maravillosos!  
>De acuerdo, era una vista bonita pero la quería ¡dentro de ella! Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la estaba esperando. Ella lo miró. "Fóllame ahora mismo."<p>

"Como la dama ordene."

Oh, ¿no gateaba sexy? Se puso de rodillas entre sus muslos, inclinándose a sí mismo por encima de ella. Y poniendo los labios a un aliento lejos de los suyos. El gran peso de su polla descansaba sobre su vientre. _No _en donde la quería. Inclinó la cabeza para tener sus labios, sumergirse en la invitación de la caverna de su boca con su lengua. Ella hundió una mano en el sedoso pelo grueso por su cuello y envolvió la otra alrededor de su polla. Su gemido emparejo el de ella, sus caderas empujaron su polla entre sus dedos.

Ella gritó, su coño se sacudió. "Esto no es follar."

El se echó a reír, dejándola guiar su polla más abajo, esperando que lo dirigiera, empujando a casa con un empuje lento. Su espalda se doblo.

"¿Se siente bien, cariño?" Murmuró Peter. Sus labios acariciaron un lado de la cara cerca de su mandíbula mientras Jasper inclinó la cabeza para rozar su cuello por el otro lado.

"¡Dioses!" ¡Intenso! Buscó a tientas y encontró la polla Peter, tomando posesión de ella mientras Jasper comenzó su salida al lado.

"Lo puedo sentir, dulzura" jadeó Peter lamiendo su oreja con la lengua."Te encanta esto."

"Oh, sí" se quejó ella. Entonces gritó cuando abruptamente Jasper empujo hacia adelante.

La cabeza de Peter cayó hacia adelante para presionar contra el hombro de Char. _Por las tetas de Rhae, ¡eso se siente bien!_

Jasper no contestó, ocupado trabajando su polla dentro y fuera del estrecho pasaje de Char. Peter temblaba con ella, casi sintiendo el roce de la polla de Jasper en el interior de Char. Si esto era lo que se sentía compartir a su compañera, Peter estaba por completo a favor. Se olvido de sí mismo, se olvidó de sus propios placeres corporales de forma que las ondas de placer de Char se estrellaban sobre él. Ella se bombea contra Jasper, queriendo chuparle más profundo en su cuerpo.

Le tomó un momento a Peter darse cuenta de que ella estaba tirada sobre él, tratando de llamar su atención. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, sorprendido por el calor ardiente en su interior. "Yo quiero chupar tu polla", le dijo ella. "Ahora".

Nadie iba a desobedecer esa orden en particular, Peter se arrastró en sus rodillas. Se rió de sí mismo, por su aparente debilidad. Pero no era una debilidad, exactamente. No estaba en absoluto acostumbrado al bombardeo de sensaciones de no sólo su cuerpo sino el de ella también.

Jasper se reajusto, sentándose sobre sus talones. Tiró de las caderas de Char hasta que sus nalgas descansaban sobre sus muslos, sus piernas a cada lado.

Peter se arrastró hasta a arrodillarse junto a ella, pero ella dio una palmada en los muslos como maniobra hasta que estuvo encima de su cabeza, casi a caballo sobre su cara. Satisfecha de que estaba donde ella lo quería, agarró su polla y se la tragó hasta la mitad de su garganta.

Él gritó, sorprendido tanto por el movimiento y la sensación. Ella gimió, añadiendo una vibración que fue casi su perdición. Cayó hacia adelante, tratando de soportar, tratando de contenerse.

_¿Demasiado?_ preguntó con voz divertida Jasper.

_Yo... ¡ah! _Gritó cuando Jasper bombeo con fuerza sus caderas, causando a Char estremecerse sobre su polla de placer y para pasarle ese placer a lo largo de una reacción en cadena a Peter.

Ignoró mentalmente la risa de Jasper, demasiado desconcertado para una réplica rápida. Encontró el hombro de su hermano lo bastante cerca, lo utilizó para sujetar su cabeza. Sus manos encontraron los muslos de Jasper, dobló las piernas extendidas de Char, y se aferró para apoyarse.

El regocijo de Jasper estaba mezclado con envidia pura. El atrajo la cabeza de Peter a su hombro, apoyando a su hermano mejor mientras obviamente Peter tratada con las increíbles sensaciones. En el pasado, ellos habían compartido mujeres. Habían compartido hombres. Pero esto era mucho más intenso. La adición de Char agregó otro nivel de placer a Peter que ninguno de ellos había previsto con claridad. O, que hubiera sabido que un hombre podía sentir placer a través de su verdadera pareja. Pero saber y sentir claramente eran dos cosas diferentes.

Jasper trabajó su polla dentro de Char, una sensación totalmente placentera en sí misma. Ella era apretada y mojada, con un fuerte agarre. Y era una puta malditamente exigente. Cada vez que pensaba que no iba lo suficientemente rápido o suficiente duro, se arrojaba a él o rotaba sus caderas con instrucciones claras.

Trató de no distraerse por Peter pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Fue increíble ver caer en pedazos a su fuerte, siempre controlado hermano. El vínculo mental que compartían le permitió escuchar el tartamudeo mental, los incoherentes gemidos y Jasper brevemente deseo que su conexión fuese más entrelazada para que él pudiera sentir las mismas sensaciones.

Sintiendo que Peter estaba al borde, Jasper cogió el ritmo, su objetivo de llevar a Char a un orgasmo que los dejara a todos rendidos. Peter gimió sus pensamientos incoherentes mientras trataba de aguantar, intentado que el placer continuara.

Él estalló primero. Su liberación fue disparada en la boca Char. Jasper dejó que su canal ardiente agarrara su propia liberación.

Peter se hundió frente a Jasper, respirando con dificultad. Jasper lo tenía agarrado con mucho gusto, disfrutando de su propia liberación después del calor.

Jasper se trasladó primero, bajando a Peter para que se acostara al lado de Char, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Poco a poco, Jasper se retiró, impulsando un gemido pequeño de ella.

Los dejó sobre la cama y fue a recoger una botella del vino favorito de Peter, enfriando en una mesa auxiliar. _Bendito Phil_. Vertiendo una taza de suave y raro, vino frutoso, bebió él mismo todo antes de llevar otro vaso lleno a la cama.

La pareja no se había movido.

"¿Bebes?"

Peter abrió un ojo. Por lo visto pensaba que era una buena idea, se impulso hacia arriba para sentarse y tomó la copa de Jasper.

"¿Cómo te sientes, dulzura?" Jasper preguntó sin pensar en que su hermano lo oyera cariñoso.

Char se quejó levantando una mano para correr su pelo. "¿Es esto normal?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo dime que voy a obtener un descanso de sexo _de vez en cuando_. No borra eso. _Quisiera_ un descanso de sexo."

Los hermanos se echaron a reír, lo que provocó una furiosa mirada de ella.

"Ya ha disminuido, dulce." Peter perezosamente acariciaba su muslo. "Hace unos días apenas éramos conscientes de otras personas."

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Siempre desearas a Peter," le aseguró Jasper tomando la copa vacía para llenarla. "Pero el celo inicial se ha ido. Sentirás que quieres interactuar con otros, y no sentirás la necesidad de follarlo en todo momento del día."

Regresó con un vaso, sosteniéndolo para ella. Luchó y, con su ayuda la sentaron. Ella bebió y luego lo miró. "Su explicación es bonita. Me gustas más que carlisle".

El sonrió. Peter se echó a reír. "Gracias".

"¿Dónde estabas cuando me capturaron?"

"Probablemente en lado lejano de las montañas. Jasper estaba deambulando", respondió Peter por él. "Él a menudo se va por algunas lunas de vez en cuando."

"¿A dónde vas?"

Jasper se sentó a su lado y metió su pelo detrás de la oreja. "A cualquier lugar que pueda. Estoy limitado a los bosques y montañas y necesito lugares donde pueda encontrar un refugio en el día, pero he explorado la mayor parte de nuestros límites."

"¿Solo?"

El sonrió. "Por lo general".

Ella asintió con la cabeza aceptando eso. Bostezo y se dejó caer de lado, acunándose contra Peter. "Así que. ¿Cuándo voy a salir de estas habitaciones?"

"Esta noche."

Sorprendida, se torció para ver el rostro de Peter. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Habrá una celebración esta noche."

"¿Por qué?"

Peter vaciló.

_¿Qué sucede?_

_A ella no le va a gustar._

_¿Por qué no?_

La mirada de ella se redujo a una pausa verbal. "¿Qué?"

Peter suspiró. "Jasper encontró una virgen."

"Supongo que te refieres a una mujer. ¿Y qué?"

"Las vírgenes son una causa de celebración."

"¿Por qué diablos?"

_Hmm._

_Sí._ Peter suspiró. Pero otra parte de él se animó. La ira de Char lo excitó. _La Hellcat emergió._ "Nosotros no conocemos a menudo a vírgenes, dulce," dijo Peter razonablemente.

"¿Y?"

"Cuando encontramos una hay celebración. Machos sin pareja son invitados a competir para ver quién va a ganar el honor de ser su primero".

Frunciendo el ceño Char hizo se sentó para ver mejor a su compañero plenamente. "¿Qué?"

"Es un honor codiciado ser el primero de una mujer."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo puede ocurrir una vez", dijo Jasper tratando de ayudar. Él sonrió, suavizando el tema. "Además, Rhae nos ha dado un hechizo que amplifica la lujuria de una virgen para que todos puedan compartir. Me han dicho que es una sensación embriagadora."

"Debido a que sólo ocurre una vez."

"Sí".

"¿Sólo para las mujeres?"

"La virginidad no es lo mismo para los hombres."

"Sí. No les duele." Ella frunció el ceño. "Y duele, sabes. Yo creo que duele más ser atravesada si es por un hombre que la tiene colgando como un semental de mierda." Dijo su punto estirándose hacia abajo para rozar un dedo en la polla semidura de Peter. "¿Hacen un honor de torturar a una pobre muchacha?"

Peter rozó sus dedos con suavidad por la mejilla de Char, su mirada en sus ojos infinitamente tristes. "Lamento que tu primera vez fuera traumática, dulce." Ella se apartó de él.

Su ceño todavía firmemente en el lugar, Char se empujó fuera de la cama.

Ambos Peter y Jasper tuvieron que agacharse para evitar ser pateados. "Justo cuando pensaba que esto actualmente no se podía poner peor lo consigue", ellos escucharon su queja, "tienes otra sorpresa para mí."

"¿A dónde vas?", Preguntó Peter suavemente.

"Lejos", proclamó ella, encontrando una de las túnicas de Peter y deslizándola por su cabeza.

"¿Sola?"

"Sí".

"No"

Ella gruñó por su tono. "Jódete."

Desgraciadamente, Peter subió sobre sus cuclillas con los ojos fijos en ella mientras ella rasgó un baúl de la ropa. "Char no vas a ninguna parte sin mí."

"Eso es malditamente malo, porque _eres tú_ de lo que quiero escapar."

"O Jasper".

"Como si _él fuera_ diferente".

"Char".

Ella lo apunto con el dedo. "No te atrevas. ¡No se atrevan ¡mierda!"

_¡Los nervios!_ Ella estaba que echaba humo, mirando en silencioso a los depredadores que también la miraban desde la cama. En algún lugar de esta maldita caverna había una aterrada, pobre mujer que estaba a punto de ser un _premio_ en un concurso de mierda. Como premio, ella sería rasgada en su interior cuando alguno de los más ansiosos raedjour empujara su polla dentro de ella. Por lo menos cuando Char fue tomada, sabía lo que era el sexo. No _buen _sexo. Nada como lo que tuvo con Peter. Pero al menos su polla gigantesca no fue la primera que encajaría dentro de su cuerpo.

Se dio vuelta. Llegó a la puerta e incluso hasta la abrió. Más allá de lo que realmente esperaba. Ella conocía esa mirada en el rostro de Peter. Conocía esa inclinación que redujo sus ojos color carmesí más oscuro, esa insinuación de su sonrisa pequeña de esos labios negros. No había manera de que lograría salir de la suite.

Pero ella iba condenadamente a _intentarlo._

Un juego de manos la cogió por los hombros y tiró de sus espaldas. Otra serie arrancó la puerta de sus manos y cerró la misma. Los brazos de Peter envolvieron sus hombros y una mano se extendió por su cuello. Apretándola lo suficiente como para dificultarle la respiración. Ella gruñó, furiosa pero eso excito su sangre. Su pie le quería darle a Char , pero él lo agarro y le torció el pie a un lado. La puso en una posición de manera que terminó bien colocada entre ellos.

"¡Suéltame!" Ella arañó el brazo de Peter, balanceando su brazo al otro lado lo que habría sido un buen golpe a la mandíbula de Jasper si no le hubiese agarrado la mano.

Juntos caminaron y la empujaron adentro. Peter atrapo sus dos brazos, y los atrajo a sus espaldas, la sentó obligándola a arrodillarse, extendida sobre sus muslos. Aunque ella le decía que la dejara ir, nunca lo paro. No podía decidirse a hacerlo.

Jasper se arrodilló, deslizando los dedos por su húmedo coño. Se inclino hacia adelante, chupo su clítoris con su boca mientras sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el borde de su parte trasera.

"¡No, espera!"

"Sí" susurró Peter, sus dientes en su cuello. "Vamos a follarte ahora, dulce. Los dos juntos."

Ella se retorció, un miedo momentáneo por el placer del dedo de Jasper penetrándola. "No, Peter. No van a caber."

"Vamos a caber."

" Peter..."

"Confía en mí, dulce."

Ella gimió, todos sus pensamientos volaron de su cabeza, salvo esas dos hermosas varas obsiChars empalándola.

Jasper la mojo con sus propios jugos y luego posiciono la polla de Peter él mismo. "Empuja hacia abajo, dulce," murmuró. Detrás de ella Peter respiró pesadamente en su hombro.

Ella lo hizo. Ella lo había tenido allí un par de veces, conocía la sensación.

Pero no en esta posición en particular.

"Malditamente apretada", murmuró lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello delicado.

Ella lo hizo gemir con una torcida de sus caderas. Jadeó cuando Jasper le recordó su presencia capturando su clítoris entre sus labios. Gritando, se recostó contra Peter. Él le soltó los brazos para tomar el control de sus caderas, preparándose para que ella no se lastimara demasiado.

Ella se corrió por la boca de Jasper, su culo apretando a Peter. Su verdadera pareja jadeo, mordiéndole el hombro para mantener su control. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándosela con él. Ella abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Jasper arrastrándose a la cama encima de ellos. Sonriendo hacia ella, colocó su enorme polla en su coño y la penetró.

"¡Joder!" Gritó ella, el calor girando cuando él le dio justo allí.

Inexorablemente, el seguía corriéndose, suavemente a través de sus paredes resbaladizas. Debajo de ella, Peter salía, haciéndolo más espacio para que Jasper se deslizara a casa. Luego Peter presionaba mientras Jasper se retiraba. Char cogió las pieles bajo ellos, atrapada entre ellos en un éxtasis de medianoche. Si cerraba los ojos eran un cuerpo masculino masivo, invadiéndola por ambos lados. Como uno, trabajaron juntos, encontrando un ritmo de empuja y saca que la dejó sin sentido y retorciéndose, gritaba y lloraba dentro de su orgasmo. Y otro. O tal vez el mismo. Por último, como uno, ellos gruñían. Como uno, ellos se corrieron, lo que le provocó otro estremecimiento dentro de su cuerpo.

**Espero que les guste dejen comentario para saber si les esta gustando la historia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Bella despertó con un sobresalto al sentir que una mano le sacudía suavemente el hombro. Abrió los ojos para contemplar a una mujer que le sonreía desde un lado de la cama. Su piel era oscura, de un gris perlado, no era tan oscura como cualquiera de los hombres raedjour que Bella había visto.

Sus ojos eran de un sorprendente verde hielo que no lucían bien con su color de piel. Pero tenía una agradable y bonita cara, y su sonrisa estaba llena de calidez.

"Hola, Bella. Soy Gala." Dio un paso atrás, dándole cortésmente espacio a Bella mientras ella se sentaba.

Modestamente, Bella envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Entonces cayó en cuenta que esta mujer estaba prácticamente desnuda. Su musculoso y delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto sólo por un sarong de seda verde sobre sus caderas y botas de suave cuero teñidas de un color que hacia juego. Su pelo rubio pálido se extendía en suaves ondas desde la coronilla pasando por sus hombros, parte de él se rizaba con delicadeza justo por encima de los montículos suaves de sus pechos.

Gala sonrió, extendiendo un paquete de tela que tenía en sus brazos. "Te he traído algo de ropa". Miró su propia "ropa" y se sonrió. "No es mucho más que lo que llevo, me temo. Pero me las arreglé para conseguir un chaleco que cubra la parte superior, si lo deseas".

Bella la miró, avergonzada. "¿Alguna vez llegaré a usar ropa apropiada?"

Gala se echó a reír. "Ahí reside el problema. Para el raedjour, esta es ropa adecuada". Le tendió el paquete de nuevo. "Vamos, tómala y vístete. Te prometo que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes". Sintiéndose tonta, Bella se deslizó de entre las sábanas, pero sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la puerta cerrada. "No, no te preocupes. Ellos todavía van a esperar afuera por un tiempo".

Bella tomó el paquete. "¿Ellos?"

"Bella, Hyle mi pareja verdadera, y algunos otros". Estamos aquí para acompañarte a la fiesta."

"¿Tu pareja verdadera?"

Gala suspiró, girando hacia una pequeña mesa para agarrar un cepillo. "¿Jasper no le dijo nada?"

Bella sacó un pequeño chaleco lila, un color que ella sabía resaltaría sus ojos. Delicados bordados de plata hacían que el chaleco brillara. Ella se lo puso, sólo para descubrir que no cerraba lo suficiente para cubrir su amplio pecho.

"Aquí." Gala dejó caer el cepillo en la cama, tomó los cordones del frente del chaleco, y ayudó a Bella a enlazarlos" ¿Qué te ha dicho Jasper?

Bella lo pensó. A decir verdad, el recuerdo de los momentos que habló con Jasper eran un poco borrosos. Recordó haber visto la ciudad y hablar de algunas cosas, pero después de eso, nada. "Que yo sería muy apreciada. Que él me iba a transformar en uno de ellos. Que ahora este era mi hogar".

"¿Eso es todo?"

"En su mayor parte."

Gala suspiró. "Típico. Me alegro de que me permitieran hablar contigo, entonces. Lo poco que te dijo es verdad. Serás muy apreciada. El raedjour en su totalidad nos trata muy bien"

"¿Nos?"

"A las mujeres. Pero para ser una raza que sigue a una diosa, ellos son extraordinariamente dominantes con las mujeres". Gala se encogió de hombros. "Pero en esto, son como la mayoría de los hombres. Además, Jasper le lanzará el hechizo para comenzar a cambiar en uno de nosotros. Tomará un tiempo, por lo que me dicen".

"Entonces..."

Gala asintió, alisando el ahora enlazado chaleco sobre los senos de Jasper. Los bordes apenas cubrían sus pezones, y los cordones tensos empujaban sus pechos hacia dentro y arriba, creando una división profunda y generosa.

"El cambio se inició para mí hace unas pocas lunas". Ella le tendió su brazo, mostrando su piel gris, que brillaba a la luz. "Es notable ver tu piel cambiar de color. No es que me dé cuenta, la mayoría de las veces". Ella corrió la mano por su antebrazo. "Y se siente diferente. Más fuerte, pero más suave". Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera incapaz de explicarlo. Tocó un mechón de su cabello claro. "Y mi pelo era rubio oscuro". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Como he dicho, es gradual y se vuelve más pronunciado con el tiempo. Creo que el embarazo ayuda a la larga. O lo causa. Mi piel no se ha cubierto lo suficiente con esa tinta".

"¿Estás embarazada?" Bella no podía dejar de sonreír. ¡Ella amaba a los bebés!

Gala le correspondió, acariciando con una mano su muy plano vientre. "Lo estoy".

"Felicitaciones".

"Gracias." Recogiendo el cepillo, Gala se subió a la cama detrás de Bella y tomó su abundante cabello. Alguien lo había cepillado desde que ella corriera por el bosque, pero ella podría estar cepillándola siempre. "¡Tienes un cabello hermoso!"

"Gracias".

"Para que esté tan largo nunca debes habérselo cortado".

"No. Solamente lo adorno, para mantenerlo sano. Mi pueblo sólo se corta el cabello como signo de dolor o vergüenza". Ella sintió una punzada de la pérdida al hablar de su viejo hogar. Debería cortarse el cabello, en señal de dolor por sus familiares perdidos.

Gala debe haber percibido eso, y por ese motivo continuó. "La vida entre los raedjour para mí ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Es todo tan hermoso aquí. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que un reino subterráneo podría ser tan diverso. Debes visitar dentro de un tiempo la caverna que funciona como baño principal. Es una caverna enorme con decenas de piscinas. Algunas son tan grandes que se puede nadar en ellas. Otras son pequeñas y el agua se calienta de manera natural". Ella balbuceaba un poco, su charla y la forma como lo hacía mantuvieron tranquila a Bella. "Y como yo encontré a mi pareja verdadera, Hyle, no podría estar más feliz. ¡Él es maravilloso! Tan dulce y amoroso. Ya ves, uno de los inconvenientes del raedjour es que sólo son fértiles con una mujer. Siempre"

Gala hablaba con un torrente de palabras, en cuanto a Bella, esta estaba complacida de encontrar que no tendría futuros problemas con ella. Gala se parecía mucho a algunas de sus amigas en casa. "¿Sólo una?"

"Sólo una. Esa es otra razón por la que ellos son muy cuidadosos con nosotras. Ellos tomaran nota de lo que te gusta y quien te gusta para poder encontrar tu pareja verdadera. Así serás tomada por un hombre y luego por otro hasta que encuentres su pareja verdadera"

Bella comenzó. "¿De hombre a hombre?"

"Sí." Contestó Gala de forma amistosa, que de repente, parecía vacilante.

"¿Quieres decir qué...?"

Gala suspiró. "No hay una buena manera de decir esto, así que voy a ser franca y decirlo. Serás entregada a un hombre antes que finalice el día de hoy, y permanecerás con él durante nueve días. Él tendrá sexo contigo". La voz de Gala era divertida y cálida. "Un montón de sexo". La cara de Bella se ruborizó, y se alegró de que Gala estuviera detrás de ella así no podía verla. "Al final de los nueve días, se te prueba para ver si está embarazada. Y sí, te pueden decir eso después de un período tan corto de tiempo. Los hechiceros, en todo caso. Me imagino que Jasper te pondrá a prueba. De todos modos, si no está embarazada, se te dará una o dos noches de descanso. Después de eso, será dada a otro hombre por otros nueve días. Esa será tu vida hasta que consigas tu unión verdadera o hasta que ellos decidan que no es probable que lo consigas".

Bella se congeló, al oír las palabras de Gala. ¿Esto realmente está sucediendo?

"Pero tú eres especial. Porque eres una virgen. Rhae piensa que las vírgenes son especiales. Así que, formaras parte de un concurso para ver quién va a ser el primero", continuó alegremente Gala, todavía acariciando el cabello de Bella. "Ellos van a celebrar un concurso para ti, esta noche. Ilk vet metmre, lo llamó Jasper. Significa 'fuerza y dominancia'. Él correrá la voz, y cualquier hombre sin pareja que él crea digno de mente va a venir a luchar"

Concursos mentales, Bella negó con la cabeza. "No"

"Bella, en realidad, no es tan malo. Su diosa, Rhae, los ha creado para el sexo. Ella les dio un sentido especial. Ellos pueden sentir tu placer o dolor. Así que realmente es beneficioso para ellos ver que disfrutas del sexo". Ella se echó a reír. "Ellos han hecho del acto amoroso un arte. Porque, para ellos, es la forma de adorar a su diosa."

"¡No!"

"Pero..."

"¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡Mi virginidad es lo único que me queda!"

Gala se sentó sobre sus talones. " Bella, cálmate. En realidad, no es..."

"¡No! ¡No pueden!" Ella se levanto, arrancándose los cabellos que Gala tenía en sus manos. Frenéticamente, ella miró la habitación y posó su mirada en la ventana abierta.

" Bella, por favor. Cálmese. No hay nada que pueda hacer"

Una vez más, Bella negó con la cabeza. "No puedo".

"¡ Jasper!", Gritó Gala cuando Bella se precipitaba hacia la ventana.

Detrás de ella, la puerta se abrió. Pero ella estaba en el alféizar. Ella... Se congeló. No por propia voluntad. El aire mismo se unió alrededor de su cuerpo, atrapándola en el lugar donde estaba. Magia.

"¿Tratando de volar sin alas, pajarito?"

Ella sintió a Jasper que se acercaba por detrás, pero no podía mover un músculo a su vez hacia él. Él se materializó a su lado, con la cabeza inclinada. Parecía tranquilo, pero pensó que podría ser la ira o la molestia en sus ardientes ojos rojos.

Ella descubrió que su boca no estaba paralizada. "No puedes tomar mi virginidad".

"No lo haré, Bella "

Ella se sacudió esforzándose para moverse, su mirada dirigida a la ventana y hacia abajo a los adoquines que le daban la bienvenida más abajo. "Me vas a entregar esta noche a un hombre para que tome mi virginidad. No puedes"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es todo lo que me queda."

Él se inclinó casualmente contra el borde de la ventana, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Un pequeño consuelo en una delgada barrera enterrado profundamente dentro de su coño, Bella."

Ella dio un respingo por su vulgaridad.

"Además, ¿cree que no te la van a quitar? Ustedes se dirigían a una subasta de esclavos cuando le vi. Por primera vez, Bella. ¿Qué piensas, que tu nuevo dueño le habría hecho?"

" Jasper, no seas cruel", lo amonestó Gala.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección, pero mantuvo los ojos pegados en Bella . "Hábleme, Bella. ¿No cree que hemos sido bastante considerados hasta ahora?"

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella.

Jasper suspiró. "No llores, pajarito. No es tan malo como eso. No estarás encabezando una vulgar violación. Después de todo, vas a elegir el ganador del concurso".

Ella parpadeó, tratando de contener sus lágrimas "¿Lo haré?"

"Es una manera de decirlo"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Parte del concurso de la virgen implica un hechizo que estará en sintonía con su excitación. Estoy realmente muy entusiasmado de ver cómo funciona, ya que nunca lo he proyectado antes."

"¿No lo has hecho?" Preguntó Gala, en algún lugar detrás de Bella.

Los ojos de Jasper se mantuvieron en Bella. "No. Bella es la primera virgen que hemos encontrado desde que llegué a mi mayoría de edad". Él sonrió. "Y llegué a mi mayoría hace cerca de doscientos ciclos"

Él esperó que Bella digiriera este trozo de información antes de continuar.

"El hechizo toma tu excitación y permite que cada uno de los presentes en el concurso de esta noche la experimente en un nivel bajo. Los hombres que luchan por su favor, sin embargo, se sienten con más fuerza". Él enfocó su mirada en la suya, asegurándose de que oyera sus siguientes palabras. "Su trabajo se centrará en dar a tus favoritos una ventaja necesaria para ganarte. Así que, en cierta forma, estará eligiendo al ganador. Si no puedes decidir, entonces los que se encuentran entre sus favoritos disputarán hasta que uno consiga ser el vencedor"

Ella se tragó la última de sus lágrimas. Él estaba en lo cierto. A se le había dado mucho más opciones que las que habría recibido como una esclava.

Estaban siendo amables con ella. Estaba caliente. Estaba limpia. Confiaba instintivamente en Gala. Y Jasper. A pesar de su sonrisa maliciosa y exótica naturaleza, ella sentía que podía confiar en él. Sus instintos rara vez se equivocaban.

"¿Edward estará allí?"

Jasper se echó a reír. "¿Te acuerdas de su nombre, entonces? Me di cuenta de su atracción inmediata hacia él. Tu reacción a él en el bosque es la razón por la que elegí 'Ilk vet metmre' para ti". Él la miró, ojos rojos y brillantes. "Sí. Él y otros como él, serán los combatientes"

"¿No puedo sólo escoger?"

Los ojos de Jasper se ampliaron. "Hace un momento estabas protestando porque alguien tomaría su inocencia, y ahora estas pidiendo ¿que sea Edward? ¿Estás tan segura pajarito?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que ahora podía moverse libremente. "Sí"

"¿Cómo lo sabe? Sólo has conocido un puñado de nosotros. Yo te aseguro que Edward no es el único, entre nosotros, guerrero arrogante, de pelo largo". Él soltó un bufido. "Tenemos en abundancia"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Quiero a Edward. Yo lo sé"

Su humor se esfumó. "¿Sabes?" "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Yo solamente lo sé".

"Sí. Sentí un poco de magia en ti", reflexionó. "Pero era débil, por lo que debe ser en su mayoría instintiva"

Él extendió la mano y agarró suavemente el hombro de Bella. "Voy a hacer un trato contigo, pajarito. Ven con nosotros al concurso. Observas a los combatientes. Si tú realmente quieres a Edward, tu atención por sí sola puede garantizar que lo tengas. "

Él la guió firmemente lejos de la ventana abierta, volviendo la cara a la habitación. Gala estaba en la cama, con una sonrisa de aliento en su amable cara. Otro hombre raedjour, más bajo y joven que Jasper, se colocó detrás de ella. Bella supuso que se trataba de la pareja verdadera de Gala, Hyle.

"¿Tengo alguna opción?"

"¿Realmente? No," respondió Jasper, con voz severa pero no cruel.

"Independientemente de cualquier cosa que tú o yo decidamos o hagamos, serás tomada por un raedjour esta noche. Mujeres inexpertas y potencialmente fértiles no andan entre nosotros. Pero acepta mi trato y por lo menos tendrás algo que decir al respecto".

"Haces lo que él dice, Bella," instó Gala. "Son más opciones que las que me dieron al principio."

Bella lo consideró, Jasper tenía razón. La oferta era mucho más de lo que habría recibido de quien la habría comprado del amo de la caravana. Después de un breve silencio, ella asintió.

"Bien". Jasper se volvió y levantó la barbilla de Bella con un dedo. "No tengas miedo, pajarito. Vamos a tomarte con cuidado y muy bien"

_**Gracias por sus lindas palabras de aliento aqui les dejo como regalo un cap disfrútenlo **_

_**moonmasterakasha**_

_**selena Sarsen**_

_**nithaxx**_

_**lobalunallena**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia **_

_**chao**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Bella se sentía abrumada. Estaba sentada entre una gran cantidad de almohadas de seda bordada, en un estrado de un poco más de un metro sobre el piso de tierra de una pequeña pista. La zona central estaba despejada, el contorno estaba sembrado de plataformas similares forradas con almohadas, sólo una más alta que la de ella. Este único estrado apoyado contra la pared a la derecha de Bella, estaba vacío.

Jasper descansaba a su lado, medio sentado entre las almohadas. Había una mesa baja —con varias bandejas— entre ellos, soportando un plato de rico estofado, así como una variedad de panecillos de diferentes tipos de pan. Gala y su verdadera pareja, Hyle, estaban levemente entrelazados junto a Bella, compartiendo su propia bandeja. Al otro lado de Jasper estaba sentada otra mujer, que se presentó como Char. Char, a diferencia de las otras mujeres, llevaba una túnica de cuero color vino, que se cortaba justo debajo del pecho, y pantalones ceñidos de cuero a juego. Curiosamente, alrededor de las muñecas y el cuello llevaba restricciones, pero éstas hacían de joyas más que de bondage.

Las otras plataformas se fueron llenando rápidamente por una multitud de personas. La gran mayoría eran _raedjour_, hombres y mujeres, sus pieles de ónix brillante y en su totalidad descalzos. Los hombres llevaban pantalones y botas. Las mujeres llevaban faldas o abrigos y sandalias o botas. La mayoría de ellas en topless. Había pocas mujeres de aspecto humano dentro de la multitud, cada una emparejada a un hombre. Habían unos pocos hombres humanos, también, pero parecían estar en algún tipo de servicio, ya que llevaban al menos un collar alrededor del cuello.

Edward no estaba a la vista. Cuando Bella le preguntó a Jasper por él, se limitó a decirle que 'Los guerreros pronto harían su aparición'.

En ese momento, un hombre se sentó en el centro de la arena, entreteniendo a la multitud con una canción mientras tocaba el laúd. Nacida en un pueblo que tenía a la música en la más alta estima, Bella le puso la atención que merecía. Cuando llegó a su siguiente canción, estuvo encantada de descubrir su nombre en el fraseo. Mientras cantaba, sonriendo enfoco sus ojos azules en ella. Cuando terminó su verso, Bella no fue la única que aplaudió con entusiasmo. Parecía ser el favorito del público.

"¿Donnal, no he oído ese verso antes?" Preguntó Jasper, con una mezcla de diversión en su voz baja.

El músico lanzó una mirada inquieta hacia él. "Eh, no, Jasper".

"¿En serio? Yo podría haber jurado que ya la había oído. Aunque, el nombre era 'Tiana', no 'Bella '".

Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa.

"Usted está en lo correcto, Jasper " gritó una voz femenina a través del cuarto.

Una mujer que estaba en una de las plataformas. Su cabello blanco se amontonaba sobre su cabeza en abundantes rizos, sujetos por cintas de color violeta y un sarong de color violeta a juego abrazaba las curvas de su cuerpo de piel negra. "Donnal, estoy herida." Su sonrisa y tono divertido arruinaron sus palabras.

El músico lanzó una mirada angustiada a Bella. Criada entre músicos, Bella se apiadó de él. "Es una canción preciosa, Sir Trovador". Él se creció al escuchar el título elegido por ella para llamarlo. "Gracias".

"Ven acá, Sir Trovador", dijo la mujer cuando Donnal abandonaba la zona. "¡Te _daré_ algo para cantar!"

La multitud se echó a reír, Bella con ellos. Felizmente, ella aceptó un plato de dulces de un niño y se volvió para compartirlos con Jasper.

"Muy bien, Jasper. ¿Cuándo se iniciará esta presentación?" Se quejó Char una vez que la risa acabó.

Jasper en su lugar miró a Bella. "Por favor, perdone a Char. Ella está un poco decaída, esta es la primera vez que se separa de Peter desde que ellos son una verdadera pareja."

Char soltó un bufido. "Yo estaría menos 'decaída' si no tuviera que presenciar esta farsa".

"Char". Advirtió Jasper.

"¿Qué? Esto es una barbarie".

"No," discrepó ligeramente Jasper. "'Barbarie' sería si la colocáramos sobre una mesa e hiciéramos una línea para turnarnos y tomarla." Bella quedó sin aliento, pero él le sonrió para aligerar sus palabras. "Lo que no vamos a hacer". Volvió la mirada hacia Char. "A pesar de lo que piensas, queremos su placer."

"Por supuesto". Dijo Gala. "Recuerda, el raedjour sentirá su placer."

"Y esta noche, todo el mundo aquí sentirá su placer". Él saludó a la arena llena de gente. "Es por eso que hay tantos de nosotros aquí esta noche. Cuando la excitación de Bella crezca todo el mundo la sentirá."

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó con el recordatorio.

"Bueno, no sólo Rhae está llena de sorpresas", murmuró Char.

De repente, el estruendo de la multitud se acalló. Confundida, Bella alzó la vista para ver que la mayoría tenía su atención dirigida hacia la entrada más grande directamente a través de ella. La multitud se apartó. Y entraron.

El primer hombre en entrar era maravilloso para ser contemplado. Alto, delgado, y completamente desnudo, el raedjour estaba cubierto desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas, y de codo a codo con brillantes dibujos blancos. Estos parecían más vivos que los tatuajes de Jasper, casi tan brillantes como su cabello blanco reluciente, que caía en grandes olas hasta las rodillas. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Bella podía distinguir claramente el naranja ardiente de sus ojos. A cada lado, estaba flanqueado por un hombre.

El de su derecha era un poco más alto, con el pelo corto de color blanco grisáceo. Llevaba pantalones holgados y botas altas, y las espadas estaban metidas en ambos lados de la faja roja bordada que llevaba atada a su cintura delgada. Telarañas de tatuajes adornaban su pecho. El hombre de la izquierda era más bajo y más redondo, su pelo blanco y trenzado estaba atado a los lados de su cabeza. Llevaba una túnica de color rojo vivo que envolvía su cuerpo desde el hombro hasta el tobillo, pero se dejó abierto el frente para revelar la desnudez debajo.

Por detrás del trío habían por lo menos una docena de otros hombres, todos guerreros, a juzgar por las armas en la cintura o mantenidas expertamente en sus manos. ¡Y Edward estaba a la cabeza de éste grupo! Él iba justo detrás y a la derecha del hombre de cabello corto que iba al frente. Relucientes músculos redondeados de obsidiana, un sinuoso depredador en movimiento. Su cabello blanco brillante sin atar lo seguía como una nube detrás de él. Krael tenía los ojos fijos en Bella, y portaba una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

La procesión avanzó hasta que todos los guerreros estaban dentro de la zona abierta. Los guerreros se detuvieron, mientras que el hombre que los encabezaba y sus dos compañeros continuaban y subían a la tarima vacía. Jasper tocó el hombro de Bella, acercándose. "Ese es Valanth, nuestro _rhaeja_. Lo consideramos como nuestro rey."

Bella sólo asintió, con los ojos aún pegados en Edward, que ahora estaba a la cabeza de la procesión de guerreros. Él tocó un largo látigo negro que tenía enrollado y sujeto a la cadera. Hipnotizada, ella miró como deslizaba la cola del arma de cuero flexible a través de sus dedos, el negro brillante de la misma tenía el tono exacto de la piel de Edward. Ella quería sentir los dedos sobre su piel, sentir que la acariciaban, como acariciaba el cuero. Su boca se secó con el pensamiento.

" Jasper," dijo una voz fuerte desde el estrado más grande, sorprendiéndola. "Traed la virgen para que pueda verla."

Con un pequeño suspiro, Jasper se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Con una mirada el rhaeja posó su atención en ella, y ella sintió que el temor latía en su garganta. Afortunadamente, la formación como una noble dama estaba tan arraigada desde su nacimiento así que también entraría en el ambiente. Con la cabeza baja, ella permitió a Jasper bajarla de la mano y dar unos pocos pasos a la parte posterior de la plataforma y luego la llevó a conocer al gobernante del raedjour.

El rhaeja holgazaneaba entre una gran cantidad de almohadas encima de la tarima. Una mujer que había traído con él le servía de respaldo.

Ella estaba tan desnuda como el rhaeja, su piel de ónix era suave y hermosa sin adornos, excepto por un collar de cuero blanco atado alrededor de su cuello. Una cadena colgaba hacia abajo por el pecho a la almohada debajo de ella, el mango convenientemente localizado en la mano del rhaeja. Su cabello blanco caía en ondas gruesas más allá de los hombros. Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente, pero no como una amante lo estaría. Su miraba en blanco fija hacia un lado, la cara y los ojos verdes por completo desprovistos de emoción o sentimiento. Enfocaba a un espacio a pulgadas desde su nariz y parecía no ver nada. _¿Qué podría causar que alguien mirara así? _

"Rhaeja, le presento a Bella ", pronunció Radin, deteniéndola al pie de la escalera que conducía a Valanth.

Valanth notaba a la mujer contra la que yacía tanto como a las almohadas de seda debajo de ellos. "Acércate".

Vacilante, Bella subió el escalón final, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada.

"Mírame".

Ella lo hizo y encontró que mirarlo a los ojos era casi imposible. Cada fibra de su ser quería tropezar de nuevo por las escaleras y esconderse de ese hombre. Sus ojos brillaban de color naranja fuego, más caliente que el rojo brillante de los ojos de Jasper, y la inclinación perversa de su labio inferior no lograba convencerla de que estaba totalmente cuerdo. Su piel no estaba arrugada, pero de alguna manera parecía más viejo que Jasper. Tal vez su piel brillaba un poco menos, o tal vez sus músculos estaban un poco menos definidos.

Su voz era suave como la seda. "¿No eres muy pequeña? ¿De dónde eres, hija?"

"Dinnah Mar, mi señor. Frente a las costas norte".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "He oído hablar de semejante lugar. Una nación en una isla, ¿no? ¿Seguidores del Dios Lir?"

"Sí, mi señor. Rhaeja." Ella agachó la cabeza, pero la vista no era más fácil al bajar por su cuerpo. Los diseños blancos en su carne eran inquietantes, mucho más brillantes que los del pecho de Jasper, la cara y el abdomen. Si ella miraba a alguno de ellos demasiado tiempo, el diseño parecía que se movía, o empezaba a flotar por encima de su piel. Su larga, estampada y semi dura polla estaba colocada contra su vientre plano.

"Nunca hemos visto el mar, por supuesto, pero hemos oído hablar de tales maravillas. Usted está muy lejos de casa."

Ella dirigió su mirada sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que se ofendería si ella simplemente desviaba la mirada. "Sí, rhaeja"

"Y exquisitamente bien educada. Está familiarizada con los modales cortesanos."

"Sí, rhaeja"

"¿De noble cuna, entonces?"

"Sí, rhaeja"

"Ah. Ojala pudiera enseñar al raedjour a respetar las costumbres cortesanas. Me temo que son bastante relajados en los modos adecuados al respeto."

Por sus palabras, ella conocía su tipo. Un hombre que pensaba mucho en su posición y se emocionaba con el reconocimiento de otros. El problema con esos hombres era que rara vez se ganaban el reconocimiento que buscaban.

"Tal vez yo pueda confiar en usted para..." Sus palabras se apagaron. De repente, después de rodar hacia delante sobre sus rodillas, se inclinó hacia ella. Por instinto, Bella dio un paso atrás, pero él la agarró por el cabello detrás de la oreja para inmovilizarla. Frunciendo el ceño, la miró a la cara. "¡Ésta es un mago!" Miró por encima del hombro. " Jasper, todos los magos han de venir a mí _primero_."

Un abrupto silencio cayó sobre la arena.

Jasper habló con calma. "Perdón, rhaeja, pero no es un mago"

Valanth lo miró con desprecio por encima del hombro. "¿Dudas de mi capacidad para notar estas cosas, hechicero?"

"No, rhaeja. Ella, en efecto, tiene magia, pero no es un mago".

Valanth se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué dice, virgen? ¿Es un mago?"

"N-no, rhaeja." Aterrorizada, se estremecía bajo su mirada. "M-mi familia, mi señor, nace con un poco de magia, pero es muy específica."

"¿Cómo cual?"

"La música. Soy una trovadora"

"¿Usted lanza hechizos con su voz?"

"N-no exactamente he-hechizos, mi señor. Puedo intensificar y algunas veces causar emociones fuertes."

El mortal agarre en su cabello se alivió. "Ya veo. Un rasgo útil"

"Sí, rhaeja".

"Pero ella no es un mago, mi señor."

Ella se tragó un grito cuando Valanth la empujó a un lado, con lo que cayó de rodillas junto a él mientras este mantenía las riendas en su cabello. "Usted es nuevo en su posición, _hechicero_-" La palabra fue dicha con una sonrisa burlona. "-para juzgar lo que es mágico para mí."

"Mis disculpas, rhaeja".

Bella estaba arrodillada, helada, cuando Valanth se volvió hacia ella. Los dedos en su pelo apretaban con crueldad, pero se mordió los labios ante el dolor. Al igual que un pájaro asustado frente a un gato, ella levantó la vista hacia su atenta mirada.

"Tal vez en esto, tienes razón." Bella contuvo la respiración cuando él inclinó su cabeza, la caída de su largo cabello de color blanco plateado cayendo por encima de su hombro. "Tendría que tener más poder para ser la respuesta a mis necesidades. Además, no tengo la paciencia para entrenar a una virgen". La soltó, empujándola un poco hacia atrás para obligarla a luchar para mantener el equilibrio. Llevando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se recostó contra la mujer de los ojos vacíos. "Así que dime, ¿está usted preparada para que una polla negra y gruesa tome su virginidad?"

Ella contuvo la respiración. Él se rió entre dientes, agarrando su propio órgano con una mano de dedos largos. Bella, lo vio, incapaz de apartar su mirada lacrimosa, ya que aumentó su agarre. El estampado de extraños diseños cambiaba a medida que crecía su polla. "_Ilk vet metmre_," murmuró Valanth. "¿Está seguro de esto, Jasper? Ella no me parece que sea el tipo."

"Absolutamente seguro rhaeja ".

Valanth asintió con la cabeza, todavía acariciando su polla. Bella luchaba por no retorcerse desde donde estaba, se movió a pesar de su temor a la respetable presencia ante ella. "Con la mirada fija me gusta eso, virgen, y podría reconsiderar mi decisión de no entrenarte."

Se sofocó, Bella bajó la mirada a un punto de sus pies.

Valanth se echó a reír. "Muy bien. Vamos a seguir con esto".

Edward agarró el látigo, el alivio se esparció lento a través de la furia que hervía en su sangre. Él era tan leal como cualquier otro al rey, pero quería ese sabroso bocado de Virgen para sí mismo.

Jasper llevó a Bella de vuelta a sus asientos originales, acompañados por Peter. Peter renunció a su lugar de costumbre junto al rhaeja a favor de envolverse alrededor de su verdadera pareja. Edward miró a la Hellcat gruñirle a Peter, lo golpeó en una lucha simbólica antes de que Peter finalmente la pusiera entre sus brazos. Edward sacudió la cabeza. Peter estaba evidentemente complacido con su verdadera pareja, pero Edward no lo entendía. La mujer lo había hecho cruzar el infierno, en repetidas ocasiones lo negó. Había obligado al comandante a prácticamente rogar por ella. Edward recordaba así un horrible momento cuando su amigo le había ordenado en privado que hundiera un puñal en su corazón y ponerle fin a su miseria.

Edward deslizó su mirada de la feliz pareja cuando Char finalmente cedió a un beso. Eso no era para él. Edward conocía los placeres de la carne de una mujer, sabía cómo complacer a una mujer, pero no quería estar atado a una. El estar demasiado involucrado conlleva mucha angustia.

Él apenas escuchó cuando Jasper se levantó y procedió a través de formalidades a describir la lucha para la multitud. La letanía era para los jóvenes raedjour y para la propia virgen. Cualquier hombre avezado sabía lo que iba a suceder, incluso si ellos, como Edward, nunca hubiesen participado antes. Los concursos de _metmre_ son frecuentes entre los raedjour. Una manera de aliviar las tensiones y la necesidad de expulsar la violencia que iba con su naturaleza altamente sexual. La única diferencia en este concurso era el premio.

Ella se sentó como una estatua enjoyada sobre las almohadas, los ojos muy abiertos mientras contemplaba a la multitud, la riqueza de su espeso cabello negro la cubría a su alrededor como una manta. El chaleco pequeño que llevaba guiaba la atención a la plenitud de sus pechos. Edward de brazos cruzados se preguntaba sobre el color de sus pezones.

Jasper no lo llamó para la primera batalla. No es que importara. Algunos de los otros eran feroces, pero para él no lo eran. Ellos no estaban marcados como guerreros por la Misma Rhae. Apenas recordaba el tiempo en la oscuridad, cuando él se había entregado a su voluntad, sino el momento que salió victorioso, con la caída de rayos grabada en su rostro. Le hicieron primer capitán, respondiéndole sólo al Comandante Peter y al propio rhaeja. Pocos guerreros podían presumir tal hazaña o incluso intentar la prueba para ver si eran dignos de Su favor.

Se sentó a esperar su turno.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el primer concurso finalizó con un concursante fuera de combate en el suelo. El ganador dio un paso hacia ella, saludando con la larga lanza que había usado para golpear a su oponente.

"¿Podrías recompensar a este guerrero con un beso?", Preguntó Jasper suavemente.

Bella parpadeó, todavía tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la excitación que hormigueaba y calentaba su piel y en el fondo de su vientre. Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes.

Volvió sus ojos, atraídos por la cara de ese guapo hombre. "Yo—"

"No es necesario", continuó Jasper a la ligera, tomando un dulce de la bandeja entre ellos. "Pero puedes. Si así lo desea."

Ella sintió el peso de la mirada de Edward. A pesar de su fijación en él, la primera batalla había capturado su atención. Horrorizada y fascinada, había visto cada momento. El guerrero que tenía delante era alto y maravillosamente construido. Su piel de obsidiana resplandecía con lo que debería ser el sudor, que no le quitaba su buen aspecto. Sus ojos negros brillaban con su sonrisa cálida.

"Yo..." Es muy justo recompensarlo de alguna manera, ¿no? Además, ¿sentir sus labios le podría gustar? "Yo lo deseo".

La sonrisa del guerrero creció a medida que se adelantaba. La mano de Jasper estabilizaba a Bella entre las almohadas, ayudándola a arrodillarse. Con sus rodillas en la plataforma y el guerrero en el suelo, todavía estaba un poco más alto que ella.

"Soy Rigiel" le informó, inclinándose hacia delante y manteniendo sus manos a los lados.

"Rigiel" repitió ella, apoyando la mano suavemente en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras tocaba sus labios con los suyos.

Se inclinó hacia ella, un ligero gemido surgió del pecho de él. Jasper se aclaró la garganta, sin embargo, y Rigiel se retiró bruscamente hacia atrás. Él le sonrió "Gracias, pequeña".

"De nada" suspiró ella.

Jasper la ayudó a sentarse mientras él llamaba dos nombres más.

Edward apenas pudo contenerse, viendo al mequetrefe de Rigiel besar a la chica. Entonces Callip derrotó a Garn. Luego Dreidon venció a Waldaz.

Después de cada batalla, con cada beso, Edward - y todos los que le rodeaban - podían sentir su excitación crecer. Bella era dulce, la lujuria embriagadora penetraba en la habitación, acariciando la piel de cada raedjour en la arena.

La polla de Edward presionaba contra su pantalón, dura y lista. A su alrededor en las plataformas sembradas de almohadas, parejas y tríos estaban pasándola muy bien con besos y caricias, saboreando y explorando mientras disfrutaban del pulsante apetito inocente que la virgen les daba.

Edward sufrió por las otras dos contiendas, y otros dos besos antes de que fuera finalmente su turno. Él apenas se calmó cuando dio un paso adelante para hacer frente a Vanzanter, su rival en la final de la primera ronda.

Desenrolló el látigo, mirando los cautelosos ojos de Vanzanter. Tonto. Vanzanter era mejor que eso. Después que sus nueve días con Bella hubiesen terminado, Edward llevaría al hombre y lo trabajaría por mostrar una debilidad tan evidente.

Vanzanter luchó con dos palos, expertamente los movía con mucha rapidez en sus manos. Una técnica de distracción que no hizo mella en Edward, que conocía el artificio, así como el látigo. Edward simplemente esperó a que el hombre menos experimentado lo atacara.

_Ssssssthack! _

Bella casi saltó de su piel cuando el látigo silbó en el aire y atrapó al hombre por la espalda mientras trataba de esquivarlo distanciándose. ¡Qué sonido! Se sentía como si dedos invisibles pellizcaran un punto sensible entre sus piernas.

Edward retiró el látigo hacia atrás, todo el rato bailando a un lado y lejos de un ataque. El otro hombre trató de agarrar el látigo, para enredarlo, pero Edward lo utilizó como una extensión serpenteante de seis pies de largo de su brazo. El otro brazo, lo utilizó para golpear lejos cualquier avance que Vanzanter pudiera hacer.

Bella estaba inquieta, excitada a sobremanera con la vista del macho salvaje que la había perseguido en el bosque. Su exuberante y largo cabello se elevaba sobre él como si fueran alas. ¿Cómo evita que se enrede con el látigo, o cómo se las arregló para mantener a Vanzanter amarrado a este?, ella no tenía ni idea. Como el látigo, este simplemente parecía una extensión de su cuerpo que controlaba sin esfuerzo.

Edward arrebató uno de los palos a Vanzanter, usando el mango del látigo para golpear al hombre a un lado. Ahora él peleaba con ambas armas, acorralando a Vanzanter con el látigo, golpeando cualquier apéndice disponible cuando el otro hombre se le acercaba demasiado Y él se acercaba a menudo. ¿Cómo podía utilizar un látigo de seis pies efectivamente a tan corta distancia?

Con un fuerte chasquido en particular, el combate había terminado. Vanzanter cayó de rodillas, de lado, agarrándose la cabeza. Despidiéndose de él, Edward tiró el garrote a un lado y se dirigió con valentía al borde de la plataforma de Bella.

Ella escucho la risa de Jasper. "Una vez más, Bella, eliges no otorgar la recompensa."

"No, yo—" Ella miró con anhelo el suave pecho de Edward, él la señaló con una sonrisa malvada. "—Yo quiero."

Ella se arrodilló por su cuenta y se inclinó hacia adelante. Edward levanto las manos para llegar a ella.

" Edward ", advirtió Jasper

Edward gruñó al mago, y Bella casi se desmayó en el acto. Su labio levantado, revelando brillantes dientes blancos, y los relámpagos que cruzaban su rostro chisporroteaban de vida. Su piel se quemaba por sentir el toque de sus manos. Ella no pudo tragarse el gemido que vibraba en su garganta.

Obviamente complacido, Edward cambió su atención hacia ella, apoyó sus manos en el borde de la plataforma. Se detuvo cuando se arrodilló ante él. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no era tan alto como los otros raedjour que había conocido. Todavía de lejos más alto que ella, pero no una elevada montaña, como algunos de los otros. De rodillas sobre el andén, estaba al nivel de los ojos de él. Fue reconfortante, le hacía parecer más de la talla de ella. Al menos en sus fantasiosos pensamientos. Extendió una mano vacilante. Una espesa madeja de pelo blanco y sedoso descansaba sobre su pecho, y ella puso su mano sobre él. Al instante, sus dedos se movieron, entrelazándose en él.

Su sonrisa se volvió salvaje, y de nuevo Bella pensó que se podría derretir. Una mujer sensata tendría miedo. Estaba asustada. Pero, ¡oh, su cuerpo respondía a este hombre!

Se inclinó hacia delante, y él inclinó la cabeza para atrapar más plenamente sus labios. Ella inició su retiro cuando sintió el pase de la lengua por sus labios.

" Edward ", le dijo, nombrándose a sí mismo como los otros hombres lo habían hecho. Aunque no era necesario.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que no lo podría olvidar.

El combate final. La polla de Edward estaba lo suficientemente dura que pudo haberla usado como un arma contra el mismo Callip. La lujuria de Bella era densamente palpable, llevándole a la locura. Era como la sensación que un raedjour experimentaba con un amante pero diferente. Era esa sensación hormigueante, ese eco fantasmal de pulsante placer, que llevaba a un raedjour a complacer a su amante. Pero esta lujuria virginal era ligeramente diferente, un sabor más ligero, pero no menos potente.

A su alrededor, algunos de los espectadores veían el concurso. Los sonidos de sexo, golpes entre pieles y frenéticos gemidos, acompañaban al choque de las armas durante la última batalla, que había dejado a Dreidon inconsciente bajo la maza de Callip. Algunos del público se había ido a los cuartos privados, pero la mayoría simplemente se quedó y disfrutó de la orgía improvisada mientras percibían la excitación de Bella.

Edward no estaba sintonizado en las actividades a su alrededor. Él se concentró exclusivamente en el hombre que combatió antes que él y el surgimiento de la confianza extra que recibió de Bella. Su atención estaba en él y ¡solo en él! La sentía tan claramente como si su carne tierna se apretara contra él.

Impaciente por experimentar su carne en el sentido físico, Edward enfrentó a Callip. Terminó casi antes de empezar. Su objetivo nunca había sido más sutil como cuando su látigo envolvió el cuello Callip, su brazo más fuerte que nunca mientras se sacaba al asustado hombre de sus pies y le daba una patada al costado de su cabeza. Callip, vencedor de tres peleas esta noche, estaba eliminado.

_**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia **_

_**chao**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Adaptación los personajes no son míos **

**Capítulo 7**

Triunfante, Edward giró para enfrentar a su premio. Sus enormes ojos de color violeta redondeados estaban imposiblemente más grandes cuando él se acercó, pero ella no podía escapar. Congelada, esperaba su captura. Vio a Jasper sonreír y el leve asentimiento. Al lado de Jasper, Peter se había reunido con Char. Los dos encerrados en un abrazo, al igual que Gala y Hyle a lado de Bella.

"Bien hecho, capitán", tronó el rhaeja.

Edward se detuvo a medio paso y se obligó a darse vuelta y enfrentarse a su gobernante. Valanth estaba solo con Tishna en la plataforma, la mujer de ojos vacíos esparcida en su pecho como una manta. La polla de Valanth estaba enterrada profundamente en su coño, pero clavó sus ojos de Edward.

"Trátala bien, capitán" le dijo el rhaeja, dándole una mirada de admiración a Bella.

"Sí, mi señor. " Edward giro su mirada fija hacia ella, sonriendo mientras sintió su temblor de necesidad martillando hacia él. "Tengo la intención."  
>Cruzando la distancia entre ellos, Edward recogió Bella de la plataforma, lanzándola en alto ante de él como una niña pequeña. Una vez más probó el peso delicioso que había descubierto cuando la había sostenido en el bosque. Parecía delicada, pero había una mujer sólida en ese cuerpo. Una mujer sólida para envolver alrededor de su polla. Incapaz de mirar aquellos ojos directamente por más tiempo a menos que la arrojara abajo y la tomara ahí mismo, él la tiró por encima de su hombro, asiéndola firme de su culo regordete.<p>

Siguió a un muchacho a la sala del ganador de la virgen que estaba asignado. Sería más grande y mejor equipada que sus habitaciones, y al menos un escudero se les asignaría para asistirlos durante los nueve días. Por eso, Edward estaba agradecido, nunca tomó un escudero para él.

Llegaron a la sala, y él llevó su tembloroso paquete adentro. Sabía que estaba asustada, pero también sabía que estaba excitada. Si no podía sentirlo, podía certeramente oler lo que emanaba de entre sus muslos sedosos. La dejó con cuidado en las almohadas y mantas amontonadas encima de una cama enorme. Remilgadamente, apretó las piernas juntándolas, girando sus caderas de modo que ella estaba cerrada para él. Su mirada fija se estrecho.

No se dio cuenta que había gruñido hasta que la vio temblar.

Pensó en tranquilizarla, pero las palabras se le fueron. Después de la pelea, su frecuencia cardíaca saltaba con furia, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no entrar en ella. Además, su miedo añadió una especie picante a su perfume.

Lentamente, se arrodilló ante ella. Sin apartarle la mirada, se apoderó de los tobillos y los colocó a ambos lados de sus caderas, extendiéndola amablemente. La seda envuelta alrededor de sus caderas le molestaba.  
>Gruñendo, se torció un dedo en el nudo que sostenía su abrigo y dio un tirón. Bella jadeó cuando arrancó la tela reluciente. Apartó la ropa a un lado y clavó la mirada en su sexo al descubierto.<p>

Bella no sabía si quería gritar o gemir. Todas las palabras tranquilizadoras de Jasper y Gala volaron de sus pensamientos mientras se enfrenta al hombre salvaje frente a ella. Sus movimientos estaban cuidadosamente contenidos, apenas contenían la violencia evidente en todo su ser. Pero aun a sabiendas de que probablemente iba a lastimarla no impidieron la profunda, palpitante excitación que cubrió su cuerpo. Conocía la excitación. Conocía la atracción.

Ambos eran míseros sentimientos en su pasado inocente en comparación con el incendio que quemaba en su vientre y se acumulaba en su entrepierna mientras se extendía yaciendo abierta ante este hombre.

Párpados pesados y gruesas pestañas blancas no ocultaban el azul oscuro, vivo de sus ojos. Como él se inclinó hacia delante, un mechón de su cabello largo, cayó desde lo alto de su cabeza, por encima de su hombro, para rizarse deliciosamente en su muslo. Ella gimió. El sonido trajo su mirada a la suya.

Ella sólo podía mirar con fascinación a sus facciones duras, la piel reluciente obsidiana quedaba dividida en dos con un diseño de rayos que se entrecruzaban. Siguió adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, sus brazos musculosos impedían a su cuerpo tocar el de ella. Más de su cabello cayó adelante, como una cortina a ambos lados. Ella se retorció, con ganas de correr, pero queriendo agarrar puñados de ese cabello para frotarlo por todo el cuerpo.

" Bella ", exhaló su aliento, los labios se cernían sobre ella para el momento justo antes de que él sellara sus labios.

El beso fue duro. No hiriente, solo exigente. Se retiró el tiempo suficiente para demandarle, "Abre". Al igual que en el bosque. Ahora, como entonces, abrió sus labios a su lengua invasora, retorciéndose deliciosamente bajo su asalto. Eso lo abarcaba todo, exploratorio y posesivo. Tocó todas las superficies de su boca hasta donde podía llegar, la marcaba como suya.

Bella apretó las mantas bajo ella, con ganas de llegar hasta él y tocarlo, pero con miedo de hacerlo. Sólo pudo seguir su ejemplo, porque se trataba de una nueva experiencia. Era un miedo mortal de equivocarse, que ella le disgustara, que pudiera detener esta gloriosa exploración. No podía pensar por su cuenta. Lo dejó a él dirigir.

Él se alejó, dejándola abandonada. Refunfuñándose misteriosamente, se apoderó de ambos lados de su chaleco y tiró de él. Los dos cordones que sostenían los lados cerrados se rompieron con brusquedad. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron cuando el chaleco se vino abajo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Una enorme mano se cerró en torno a uno de esos montículos de carne delicada, apretando, pellizcando. No era precisamente amable. Ella gritó cuando él bajó la cabeza, chupando su pezón dentro su boca. Un oscuro, ardiente, calor se extendió a través de su pecho, fundiéndose a través de su vientre, y brotando de entre sus muslos. Él se ocupo de su pezón con la lengua y los dientes, un estruendo en su garganta provocó una vibración en su seno. Sus manos volaron por su propia voluntad hasta arriba a agarrar el pelo cerca de su cabeza. Con impaciencia enredo sus dedos en la seda fría de él, tirando para presionar su cara más cerca de su pecho.

Se cambió al otro seno, cada mano ahora ahuecaba un pecho. Él trajo el otro pezón a un doloroso despertar, luego abrió muy bien su boca para succionar todo lo que pudo de su pecho en su boca. Contuvo el aliento, insegura de disfrutar de la sensación o esforzarse por soportar el intenso dolor si la mordía.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, desalojando las manos de su pelo cuando él se sentó sobre sus rodillas. "Bella," él volvió a gruñir, deslizando sus manos por sus costillas para suavizar la curva de su vientre. La dulce, piel cremosa, se sonrojó con un hermoso color rosa por su excitación. La curva de su vientre le hechizo. Su mano entera podría abarcar la anchura de la cintura Sus manos se arrastraron más abajo, al suave balanceo de sus caderas, luego hacia abajo sobre la redondez de sus muslos. Con ambas manos, agarró los muslos y tiró de ella hacia delante de modo que su parte inferior se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Al mismo tiempo, su mirada permanecía fija en el triángulo de rizos oscuros entre sus piernas, rizos que se separaron debido a su acción para revelar labios jugosos, mojados y un intrigante agujero filtrándose. Levantó la vista para ver sus ojos fijos en la caída de su pelo, y él sonrió. Había caído bajo el hechizo de su pelo, una ocurrencia común para la mayoría de sus amantes.

Mientras ella lo miraba, el arrastro un dedo por los labios de su coño, su pene se rigidizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo grande que sus dedos parecían. ¡Si sus dedos se veían grandes, su polla verdaderamente encontraría un ajuste perfecto!

Ella gimió, sus ojos finalmente se cerraron, mientras él untaba su crema sobre su sexo. Encontró su clítoris con facilidad y tuvo que agarrar su muslo con su mano libre para mantenerla quieta mientras lo frotaba. Su linda boca pequeña se frunció para enmarcar el "¡Oh!" Que escapó de sus labios.

¡Oh, él quería follarla! Quería usar sus tobillos como un collar cuando él se golpeara dentro de ella. _Más tarde_, se prometió. Tenía nueve días con ella. A pesar de la ebullición de su sangre, tenía que ser cuidadoso.  
>Sus caderas empezaron a bombear. No le sorprendió que ella estuviera cerca. La noche entera había sido una sesión de largos juegos previos para ella. Siguió frotando su clítoris, trayendo un dedo de su otra mano hasta su entrada probando justo en el interior para encontrar el punto correcto...<p>

¡Allí! Ella se rompió, sus caderas que bombean con furia en sus dedos, instintivamente tratando de llevarlo más profundo .El cerró los ojos, dejando que su orgasmo rodara sobre él como una marea cálida, lo que le permitiría aliviar un poco la urgencia en su sangre.

Dejándola lánguida entre las mantas, se deslizó de debajo de ella y se detuvo junto a la cama. Respirando pesadamente, giró su cabeza para ver como se inclinaba para quitarse sus botas.

"No te muevas." Se quedó inmóvil cuando iba a sentarse. Incomoda, se quedó sobre sus codos. "Mantén las piernas separadas. Me gusta la vista de ti."

Eso ayudó a su vergüenza. Sus muslos se relajaron, inclinándose abierta como le indicó.

Una bota encontró el suelo, luego la otra. Se incorporó a desabrocharse su pantalón. Incluso ahora, sus modales intentaron gobernarla cuando se preguntaba si verlo o no. _Qué guapo._ Ella finalmente se decidió por sus ojos y él le dio una mirada ardiente cuando por fin se abrió los pantalones por encima de su cintura delgada. Ella prácticamente jadeaba ante el esfuerzo por no mirar, y, puesto que se puso de pie tan calmadamente, eso finalmente la abrumó. Su mirada cayo, y esos enormes ojos de color violeta se agrandaron más a la vista de él. Sus pensamientos eran sencillos. ¿Cómo iba a caber _eso_ dentro de ella? Era duro y grueso, y él tampoco estaba del todo seguro si cabría por completo. ¡Pero encajaría tanto como pudiera!

Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la cama, sin tener en cuenta su pánico mientras ahuecó sus manos entre sus muslos y debajo de sus exuberantes nalgas. Con pericia, dejó caer su pelo hacia adelante y lo tiró ligeramente. El pelo cayó oscureciendo su rostro mientras se cerraba agrupado sobre su vientre y cintura. Distraída por su pelo, no se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer hasta que su lengua puntiaguda tocó solamente su clítoris inflamado.

Un gemido desigual sacudió a través de ella, sus caderas al instante se movieron hacia adelante para deslizar su clítoris cuidadosamente entre sus labios seccionadores. Su propio gemido se instaló en su coño mientras lamía sus jugos. ¡Por la misericordia de Rhae, ella sabía divino! Tibia, salada, casi floral, su néctar le cubrió la boca y la lengua. Deleitándose, frotó su barbilla sobre sus labios carnosos. Metió su lengua dentro de su canal, sumiéndose en el interior antes de lamer otra vez para atormentar su clítoris.

Ella gimió, retorciéndose, y él salió de su órgano sensitivo el tiempo suficiente para recordarle: "Quédate quieta." Se congeló de nuevo, y él sonrió a la agonía en su rostro cuando volvió a poner su boca en su sexo. Sabía muy bien que era imposible quedarse quieto. Pero la lucha seria más caliente para ella.

Gritando, se corrió alrededor de su lengua, sus muslos aprisionaban contra sus mejillas. La sostuvo con firmeza, abrió la boca sobre su sexo para que sus dientes presionaran su clítoris, lo que la envío directo al borde de otro clímax.

Bella estaba ciega. Su vista se había ido siguiendo el camino de su voz. Ella sólo podía gemir mientras su cuerpo se retorcía sin cesar bajo el asalto de Edward. Nunca se había sentido tan viva y tan indefensa. Nunca tan fuera de control.

Suspiró con alivio cuando por fin bajó de la parte inferior de las mantas y liberó su coño. Pero luego se arrastró hasta su cuerpo, cuidadosamente resbalando para que sus caderas se ajustaran a la suya.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, volviendo la vista de repente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era esto.

Aquella fija mirada azul chamuscó la suya, apenas contenida detrás de sus pesados párpados. "Dolerá, Bella," prometió él, inclinándose para besar su frente. Sus propios jugos mancharon su piel. "Pero también valdrá la pena."

"Por favor" se retorcía, el pánico creciendo.

"Quédate quieta". Instantáneamente lo hizo. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que su cuerpo le obedecía antes de que su mente se diera cuenta del hecho? "No ha habido otra cosa más que placer hasta el momento."

Ella tuvo que concederle aquel hecho. Pero de todos modos, cuando él cambió su peso y sintió un empuje en su entrada, ella se retorció.

Un duro golpe al lado de su muslo la congeló. Y la estimulo. Para su propia sorpresa, sintió otro chorro de sí misma humedecer la cabeza de su polla. Él se rió entre dientes. "Relájate, o te dolerá más." Su voz era oscura, rica crema que rezumaba sobre sus pechos y se hundió en su corazón.

Suavemente, abrió una brecha en su apertura. ¡Ahora, eso se sentía bien! Forjó una pulgada hacia adelante o casi, luego sacó su mayor parte fuera. El calor de su pene se sentía maravillosamente extraño dentro de su cuerpo.

"Rasguña y grita todo lo que necesites." Empujó más profundo. Se retiro. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, sintiendo el estiramiento poco familiar de sus músculos internos. Siseó, tratando de decidir cuando esto iba a doler. Porque no lo era. Se llenó un vacío que acababa de comprender que estaba allí.

"¡Ahora!" Gruñó, tirando de sus caderas para empujar aún más profundamente en su cuerpo.

¡Ahí estaba el dolor! Ella gritó, las uñas clavaron en la piel dura de sus hombros. Intento patearlo fuera débilmente con sus piernas, su lucha era inútil.

Él permaneció absolutamente inmóvil hasta que el primer dolor disminuyó y, a continuación salió lentamente. Ella gimió, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sus labios acariciaron su frente, mordiendo el pelo encima de su cabeza. Los dedos de una mano se deslizaron de su cadera al lado de su pecho, jugando suavemente con él. Ella se preguntó a cerca de sus acciones, hasta que volvió a entrar. Se puso tensa, lista para más dolor, pero se sorprendió cuando sólo sintió un eco desvanecido de lo que fue antes.

Él tomó sus manos, sacándoselas de los lados, y se las dejo sujetas a la cama con sus propias manos. Él se cernió encima de ella, unidos sólo por su polla dentro de ella, mirando hasta que alzó la vista hacia él.

Sonriendo, sacó y empujó hacia atrás. Ella gimió. El placer que había sentido antes había vuelto, y más intenso. Lo hizo de nuevo, y estaba segura de que toco la entrada de su vientre. No, cambió de opinión. ¡Estaba llegando hasta su corazón!

Sus ojos fueron a la deriva mientras él encontraba un ritmo. Su cuerpo siguió al suyo, arqueándose, torciéndose, apretándose. ¡Oh, sí, apretando! Se concentró en ello. Todavía dolía un poco — ¡él era grande, después de todo!— Pero el dolor no fue suficiente para detractar el placer. De hecho, ¡podía hacerlo mucho mejor!

Él gruñó, y ella abrió los ojos a una vista gloriosa. Enmarcado por ese pelo maravilloso, brillante, su cara estaba retorcida de puro placer. Su vientre se contraía cuando sus caderas trabajaban. Mirando hacia abajo, podía entrever la barra de ónix, mojada con su crema, mientras iba dentro y fuera de su canal.  
>¡Demasiado!<p>

"¡Ah! " exclamó, sintiendo el orgasmo. Estaba empezando a reconocer la sensación. Esa implosión en lo más profundo que causaba que todo su cuerpo se tensara y se retorciera.

Bella yacía inerte en las almohadas, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento. Edward posicionado encima de ella, respirando profundamente, pero no muy fuerte. Miró hacia él a través de una bruma sudorosa. Mientras su cabello largo y negro estaba pegado a su piel húmeda, su pelo blanco fluía a la deriva como una cortina. En lugar de sudor, estaba cubierto de un fino, aceite brillante.

Él sonrió, una expresión oscura, posesiva que plegó los dedos de sus pies. Respiró sobresaltada cuando lentamente levantó sus caderas, retirando su polla que todavía seguía enorme y dura en su interior. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿No había algo que faltaba? Conocía las cosas rudimentarias del sexo, aunque las pobres explicaciones de su nodriza estaban _muy por debajo_ de lo que acababa de experimentar. Se suponía que debía vaciarse a sí mismo. En palabras de su nodriza, su "herramienta derrama su semilla en ti y se vuelve blanda. Entonces sabes que ha terminado, y que has cumplido con tu deber."

¿Qué significaba que siguiera estando duro?

Salió de la cama y caminó por la habitación a una pequeña puerta que no había notado antes. Un momento después, volvió con un cuenco acunado en una mano, dos trapos de tela gruesa y suave en la otra.

"Quédate quieta," le dijo cuando se movió a un lado mientras él se sentaba.  
>Le había dicho demasiado eso. ¿Por qué le gustaba? Nunca lo había disfrutado, sobre todo cuando venía de su padre y hermanos. ¿Por qué se excitaba cuando este hombre la mangoneaba?<p>

Con calma, ignorando la erección entre sus piernas, Edward sumergió un paño en el agua de la taza y luego con mucha ternura utilizó el paño para limpiar la humedad y la sangre de entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio, su corazón se expandió ante el gesto dulce.

"Estas adolorida", expuso, una declaración en lugar de una pregunta. "Eso es normal." Dejó caer el paño que había estado utilizando al suelo. Sumergiendo el segundo en el agua, lo utilizó para limpiar el sudor de su frente, su cuello, su torso. Acogió con satisfacción la frescura, ya que la habitación estaba caliente del fuego y sus esfuerzos.

Echó una mirada a su polla, abrió la boca para preguntar, pero callo sus palabras.

Se dio cuenta y sonrió. "¿Sí?"

Levantó la vista hacia él, al instante se perdió en el mundo de cristal de color azul de su mirada.

"Pregunta." Descartó la segunda tela y se inclinó para dejar ambas telas y el cuenco en el suelo junto a la cama.

"¿Has... terminado?" le preguntó, sin saber si había utilizado las palabras correctas.

Pero él lo entendió. Fue divertido. Echándose hacia atrás, apoyado en un brazo musculoso, sin hacer nada remontó sus dedos sobre el eje de su polla.

"¿Quieres decir si me he corrido? No."

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el órgano largo, fascinada por los mechones y tiraba para perderse en la piel, la cabeza apareció cuando reveló. "¿Hice algo mal?"

"No. Fue tu primera vez. Hice todo lo que pude para no hacerlo demasiado doloroso para ti. Mi concentración no me permitió la liberación."

"¡Fue maravilloso!" Sentándose en sus rodillas, ella se estremeció ligeramente en el dolor entre sus piernas.

Sintió su rostro reflejar la calidez en su sonrisa. "Me alegro de que estés complacida."

Miró de nuevo su polla. Su mano grande, rodeaba el eje brillante. Se humedeció los labios. Él se rió entre dientes. "¿Tiene más preguntas? ¿O..." Se inclinó hacia ella, respirando suavemente en su sien mientras seguía mirando a su polla. "...quieres hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Yo—" Su mente, ahora estaba inundada de preguntas, que se aclararon por completo cuando una gota perlada de líquido se filtraba del agujero minúsculo en la punta de su eje. No sabría decir por qué la visión la encendió, pero lo hizo.

Él libero su polla y se acerco a su cuerpo para alcanzar su mano. Miraba maravillada cuando dobló sus dedos alrededor de su órgano caliente, sorprendida de que algo que ni siquiera podía abarcar con sus dedos había encajado en la abertura de su cuerpo. Y dicha apertura, reconociblemente adolorida, pulsaba con necesidad de ser llenada de nuevo.  
>"Eres mía para aprender más en nuestros días juntos," ronroneó, liberando su brazo para que él pudiera usarlo para abrazarla más cerca a su lado. Puso su mejilla sobre el músculo amplio de su hombro, los ojos fijos en sus manos cuando la condujo hacia arriba y abajo de la longitud de su polla. "Vamos a descubrir todas las cosas que disfrutas. Todas las cosas que harán que te corras."<p>

"¿Correrme?"

"Aquella explosión de sentimientos que sentiste." Él bajó la cabeza para rozar su oído. "Cuatro o cinco veces, si conté correctamente."

Soltó una risita, alisando su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su polla para esparcir el líquido. Su ronroneo la hizo estremecerse. "¿Es siempre así?"

"No. Me han dicho que algunas mujeres tienen dificultades para correrse. Sin embargo, rara vez con uno de nosotros."

"'¿Nosotros?"

"Un raedjour."

"Oh. ¿Es debido a tu diosa?"

"Sí".

Impulsivamente, le apretó, satisfecha de provocar un estremecimiento a través de su cuerpo. Él se quejó. Su mano la dejó, y ella hizo una pausa. "Sigue haciendo eso, Bella," exigió en voz baja, sus manos ahora escarbaban su cabello para atraer sus labios a los suyos.

Asaltada por su beso, apenas podía recordar su nombre, ni hablar de cómo mover su mano. Pero él se alejó y volvió a exigir, "No te detengas." Obediente, le apretó, y el gimió. La señal de que lo complacía la animó. Acarició su eje mientras él volvió a saquear su boca, su lengua larga se entrelazada con la suya, persuadiendo su lengua para que entrara en boca, también.

Al fin, con un gruñido, tiró de ella. Agarró sus caderas y su cuerpo giró hacia arriba y a su alrededor, hasta que la dejó sobre su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de él. Era tan grande que sus rodillas ni siquiera tocaban las mantas en el que estaba sentado. Frunciendo el ceño con necesidad, colocó una gran mano en sus nalgas y se deslizó hacia delante hasta que sus caderas se cerraron en él, su sexo abierto acariciaba el eje que se había visto obligada a liberar. Ella gimió, instintivamente balanceando sus caderas para llevar su dureza en contacto con esa pequeña protuberancia de nervios que había encontrado con su boca antes.

"Eso es." Tomó posesión de su boca de nuevo, con una mano en el pelo, en la nuca mientras desliza la otra por la espalda para agarrar sus nalgas.

Apenas tomaron aire. La única distancia que permitió entre sus bocas era apenas suficiente para que escapara el aire de sus jadeantes pulmones. Su mano dejó de agarrarle el pelo para bajar a sus caderas. Una vez más, levantó su cuerpo "Bella, baja y guíame en tu interior."

Temblando, se preparó, aferrando una mano en su hombro, luego obedeció. Su polla mojada con los jugos de ambos, los de ella y el suyo propio. Cuando él la levantó, ella lo acomodó. La dejó deslizarse lo suficiente como para alojarlo cómodamente al interior.

"Agárrate a mí con tus muslos y toma todo lo que crea capaz."

Mordiéndose el labio, asintió, concentrándose en el dulce dolor mientras él la llenaba. Llegó a su límite al fin, segura de que podía sentirlo golpeando su corazón.

"Inclínate y agarra tus manos en mis piernas."

Lo hizo. Doblada hacia atrás, la posición le dio una mejor capacidad de controlar qué tan adentro iba. Le dejó tener su peso, suspirando mientras él la levantaba y bajaba sobre otro deslizamiento exquisito.

"¡Ah!" Ella se apoderó de él con los muslos, apretó su canal a alrededor de él.

Ambos gritaron por la fricción añadida.

"Móntame, Bella."

Tímidamente, balanceaba sus caderas. ¡Oh, eso se sentía tan bien! Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, e hizo lo mejor para moverse. Torpe al principio, finalmente llegó el ritmo. Rodo sus caderas con su ayuda, encontró lugares para apuntar su polla que se sentían ¡ciertamente exquisitos!  
>Sosteniéndola para asegurarse de que no se lastimara, Edward dejó que su peso bajara más lejos que antes. ¡¿Cómo una mujer tan pequeña tomaba tanto?<p>

Todas sus curvas estaban sedosas de sudor, con el cuerpo completamente abierto a él cuando se echó hacia atrás. Sus pechos deliciosos se meneaban a su ritmo, su pelo largo le acarició los muslos y las pantorrillas. El culo en sus manos se flexionaban, ayudando a los músculos de su interior a exprimir la semilla de su polla. ¡Y la confianza! Esa fue la parte más asombrosa. Su obediencia inmediata y la abierta confianza no se perdieron en Edward.

Sintió su orgasmo inminente y sabía que tenía que dejarse ir esta vez. Probablemente no lo haría otra vez. El bombeo encima de su ritmo, añadiendo una rotación de su propia cadera. Se puso rígida. Gritó. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus muslos. Pulsante lujuria se apoderó de él. La siguió por encima del abismo y se perdió en sus dulces y cálidas profundidades.

**Gracias por su lindos comentarios entre mas comenten mas rápido actualizo **

**chao**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

"... Tan pronto como Dreidon dijo 'naturalmente yo estoy a cargo,' Peter entró. Sólo Dreidon no lo vio, por lo que siguió hablando de como, "ahora que Peter y Edward estaban emparejados, el estaría a cargo y llevaría ese lugar.

Edward y Jasper compartieron una carcajada. "Cálmate por favor", Peter le palmeo el hombro, "Cuando él haya terminado, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto. "

"…. Y pregúntale si él puede continuar." Jasper sacudió la cabeza. "Me han dicho que Dreidon se desplomó de agotado en el momento que Peter había terminado con él."

Edward sonrió ante la historia de Jasper, contento de que el comandante estaba de vuelta en sus funciones. Los hombres no podrían funcionar sin él o Peter velando por ellos, pero en realidad no debería ser así.

Él tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa de trabajo de Carlisle. Ya era tarde en el día, juzgando por la estatua del tiempo, y Edward recién se había despertado. Lamentablemente, se había sentido incomodo alejándose del calor de Bella por venir a esta reunión. Lo esperaban. Los brujos vigilan muy de cerca sobre todo a los primeros amantes de una mujer, utilizando las experiencias iníciales para definir las futuras elecciones para ella. Para ayudarla a encontrar a su verdadera pareja. Edward había servido en esa función muchas veces en el pasado.

¿Por qué le molestaba esta vez?

"¿Estás bien?"

Edward frunció el ceño. "Estoy bien".

"No te ves muy bien. ¿Fue duro para ella?"

"¿Qué?"

"Bella. ¿Anoche no estuvo bien?"

"Oh. No, estuvo bien." Genial. Estupendo. ¡Exquisito! "¿Por qué?"

"Entonces, ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

La llegada de Carlisle salvo a Edward de contestar. El brujo mayor barrió la sala de trabajo con Hyle a su paso. El brujo más joven llevaba el diario y pluma. En el diario, el podía registrar lo que Edward le hablaría de Bella. Tomaría nota del hecho de que respondiera bien a un dominante. Que tenía una fijación por el pelo largo. Que aun en sus primeras veces tomó la asombrosa longitud de su polla en su pequeño cuerpo apretado.

¿_Por qué_ le molesta que ellos se enteraran?

El sentía la mirada de Jasper en él, pero la ignoró como a los brujos sentados en la mesa.

Respondió a las mismas preguntas que él había contestado en ocasiones anteriores y les respondía con calma. Ignoró el duro malestar en su estómago al pensar que estaba preparando a Bella para otro hombre. _Compartirla_ era una idea atractiva - dársela a otro no lo era.

Carlisle se mostro complacido de que Edward hizo de su primera experiencia una memorable. Carlisle había presidido durante la última virgen encontrada por los raedjours, pero Edward,, Jasper y Hyle habían sido aún adolescentes, demasiado jóvenes para participar en aquel entonces.

La entrevista había casi terminado cuando la puerta se abrió para admitir a Betaf. En su brillante y llamativa túnica roja y con sus cabellos de plata atados en numerosas trenzas, el hombre era uno de los hechiceros de la compañía del rey, en lugar de Carlisle, y por consiguiente no era precisamente bienvenido en los cuartos de Carlisle. Edward se echó hacia atrás, tratando de quedarse fuera de sus animosidades.

"Excelente usted está aquí". Edward se sorprendió al ver la atención Betaf sobre él. El hombre flaco de ojos rojos lo miró por debajo de sus pesados párpados. Luego recorrió a los demás asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.

Edward jugaba con su copa de vino. "¿Qué quieres, Betaf?"

"El rhaeja ha decidido que tendrá a la virgen después del tiempo de Edward. Él me envió aquí para arreglarlo."

Edward se congeló. ¿Valanth quería a Bella?

"¿Por qué?" Expresó Carlisle la pregunta que Edward se hizo en su mente.

Betaf bufo. "No es de tu asunto cuestionar al rhaeja".

"Búrlate de mí."

El brujo más joven considero a Carlisle, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no era rival para el astuto anciano. El temor a Carlisle era una de las razones por las que se mantuvo pegado al lado de Valanth. "Si el rhaeja deseara que usted conociera sus razones él se lo diría. Pero él la tendrá. Y así se hará."

Con eso y un florecimiento de sus vestiduras se fue.

"¿Por qué?" Se volvió Edward a Carlisle.

Los ojos del anciano hechicero estaban sobre la puerta cerrada, entornados, como si las respuestas estuvieran escritas en minúsculas letras. "Sólo puedo adivinar."

"No puede dejar que él la tenga."

Carlisle se volvió al insistente a Edward. Compartieron una mirada apesadumbrada.

Se sabía, pero nunca se hablaba de eso. El rhaeja era... no estaba bien. Su santidad no había estado bien por casi un centenar de ciclos. Desde la muerte de su verdadera pareja. _La sospechosa_ muerte de su verdadera pareja. La pareja se había ido a las recámaras un día y al siguiente estaba muerta. Se afligió por supuesto, y los raedjour lo observaron cuidadosamente, por varias lunas después. Era raro que una verdadera pareja sobreviviera más de varias lunas _si_ ese era el caso. Una vez que la conexión se formaba, rompiéndose a través de la muerte casi siempre se perdía la voluntad de vivir del que quedara vivo. Pero Valanth no sólo había vivido había prosperado. Después de un horriblemente corto luto, había surgido y reclamando a una de las mujeres del burdel. Afirmó que fue la misma Rhae quien había considerado que no debía permanecer sin pareja. Incluso le había dado una profecía: "El amor de un mago salvará al rhaeja".

La mujer que había reclamado había sobrevivido, físicamente pero quedó muda para siempre. Y retirada de la sociedad. No había ninguna razón aparente. También era muy tímida y evitaba el contacto con otros hasta al menos hasta que sus impulsos sexuales fueran demasiados. Murió unos pocos cuantos ciclos de estar con Valanth. Después de algún corto remordimiento, Valanth tomó otra. Que se quedó con él durante muchos ciclos, pero también se perdió en algún lugar a lo largo del camino. Nadie sabía lo que le pasó o si lo sabían no hablaban de ello. La mujer se convirtió en un simple caminar, un cuerpo respirando sin mente para hablar de ello. Después de su silenciosa muerte, Valanth tomó otra.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", Preguntó Hyle.

Los raedjour soportaban al raro Valanth, a su comportamiento cruel sólo porque no había ningún heredero. Rhae muy claramente marcaba a los que consideraba dignos, y a su rhaeja lo marcó profundamente. Carlisle a pesar de su poder no había salido de la prueba de Rhae con las marcas de rhaeja. Tampoco Jasper o Peter. Carlisle se había sometido a las pruebas, incluso una segunda vez, sólo para emerger sin marcas adicionales. No había otros posibles candidatos de edad para ser probados aún.

Carlisle miró a Jasper, que a duras penas contenía su propia ira.

"No haremos nada." Carlisle levantó una mano para evitar los argumentos de las tres bocas. "Permitirme que reformule. Jasper, Hyle, y yo haremos todo lo posible para descubrir por qué quiere el rhaeja a Bella. Si es posible tal vez podamos persuadirlo de alguna manera. Tú," le dijo a Edward, "Volverás con Bella. Te quedan ocho días con ella. Sugiero que los haga inolvidables para ella."

Edward oyó el siniestro matiz fuerte y claro. Haz lo memorable ya que podrían ser los últimos recuerdos agradables que iba a tener por mucho tiempo.

**Gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron para subir mas rápido por 5 mensajitos que me deje subo el otro capitulo**

**Chao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Un golpe despertó a Bella de un sueño profundo. Se despertó decepcionada de encontrarse sola. Edward había sido una maravillosa manta enrollado sobre ella cuando se quedó dormida, había esperado despertar con él aún ahí.

La puerta se abrió, y un joven raedjour salió a mitad del camino a través de la puerta. "Señora", él saludo, con una amplia sonrisa, "Soy Rhon. Estoy para ver por sus necesidades durante su tiempo con Edward".

Ella sonrió. Él era muy lindo. Su cara era más redonda que cualquiera de los machos adultos que había visto, con el cabello caído en una masa de rizos cortos que apenas tocaban sus hombros. No estaba segura de cómo supo que él era joven. Él sólo parecía tener un aspecto inacabado para él. Él miró hacia abajo. Si su cara no fuera de tono negro, ella estaba segura de que él se había ruborizado. No era como si pudiera criticarlo. Estaba, después de todo, completamente desnuda, incluso aún cubierta por la sábana que sostenía en su pecho.

"Desea, uh, eso es, ¿debería traerle comida o un baño?"

Ella se animó. "¿Un baño?"

Él miró hacia arriba y sonrió ante su emoción. "Sí, señora. Puedo ordenar una tina y traerle todo lo que necesite".

"Oh, sí, hazlo. Y Rhon…" Ella lo detuvo cuando él se giró. "Una comida sería grandiosa también. Y, um, ¿ropas?"

Su sonrisa tomó decididamente un giro perverso. "Le traeré la comida, mi señora, pero no las ropas. No las necesitarás."

Era su turno de sonrojarse. No, ella suponía que no las necesitaría.

Estudió el cuarto alrededor de ella. No había tenido muchas posibilidades de verlo la noche previa, como estaba de distraída por Edward. Suspiró, cada memoria sobre lo que habían hecho, le estaba causando cosas bajo en su vientre para fundirlo.

El cuarto era bastante acogedor y sorprendentemente amplio. La piedra de las paredes era gris, con inyecciones de amarillo y verde que hacían parecer al cuarto más iluminado. Un fuego en una larga chimenea calentaba el cuarto agradablemente. El suelo era de piedra pulida cubierta con alfombras dispersas de colores, tanto de pieles como de tejidos. Aparte de la cama, los únicos otros muebles eran dos robustas sillas colocadas en una igualmente robusta mesa, y tres mesas más pequeñas contra las paredes. Las mesas más pequeñas tenían botellas de varios tipos, junto con un juego de cepillo y peine en una. Tres bellos tapices tejidos colgaban de las paredes, cada uno representaba una escena de un bosque pacífico.

Ella se preguntó si estos eran los cuartos personales de Edward, luego decidió que no. No había cosas personales. Y de algún modo, el cuarto simplemente no tenía la _esencia_ de él.

Se estremeció. ¿Dónde _estaba_ él? ¡No quería desperdiciar ni un momento!

Rhon regresó con una bandeja de comida. Famélica, Bella envolvió una sábana alrededor de su torso y se unió a él a un lado de la mesa. El joven era cercanamente una cabeza más alta que ella, un hecho que pareció sorprenderlo pero que no perturbó para nada a Bella. El pan era dulce y con nueces. Respondiendo a sus preguntas, Rhon le contó que la pasta oro oscuro era mantequilla pero que la leche era de un _yarak_ en lugar que de una vaca. Ella preguntó sobre el _yarak_ mientras él vació una bandeja de un plato de dulces, otra de pan normal y un último de embutidos.

Antes de que él acabara, la puerta se abrió y dos jóvenes más acarrearon una pequeña tina de cobre. Ellos la instalaron frente al fuego, luego tomaron dos cubos de dentro de la tina y desaparecieron por una puerta que ella sabía que iba al baño.

Curiosa, ella los siguió a la puerta para mirar. La instalación era pequeña pero fascinante. Parte de una pared era un salto de agua que corría por la piedra que oscilaba fuera del centro en un cuenco de piedra pulida fijado en el nivel de la cadera para los jóvenes. Ellos tomaron turnos llenando los cubos desde ahí y volviendo a el cuarto principal a llenar la tina. Espiando, Bella encontró que el cuarto también contenía un hoyo cubierto en la lejana pared que sólo podía ser el retrete. Hábilmente, una parte de la fuente había sido desviada para correr a través de éste, también.

Una vez que los chicos terminaron, discretamente ella se excusó y cerró la puerta para usar las instalaciones en privado. Cuando salió un joven más grande se les había unido. Este era más hombre, más alto, con músculos mucho más definidos y desarrollados. Su cabello, blanco con ligeras luces color miel, caía en rizos suaves y sueltos que decoraban la espalda que inicialmente vio. Cuando él se giró, los ojos de ella se ampliaron. Reconoció al segundo hombre que había estado a cargo del grupo de _raedjour_ que la habían capturado. El más joven que había escoltado a las esclavas del vagón.

Él sonrió. "Saludos, señora". Él le tendió la mano y automáticamente puso la suya en ella. Vio, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras él se inclinaba casi el doble para colocar un beso cálido y seco en su muñeca. Se enderezó y sus ojos se posaron en ella, provocando calor en su sangre. "Eres hermosa, señora" murmuró.

"Gracias", ella respiró.

"Soy Emmet ".

"Tú estabas en el bosque la noche que fui tomada".

Él sonrió. "Me complace que me recuerde".

Ella se sonrojó. "Soy Bella".

"Excelente", intervino con una voz contrariada. Bella brincó lejos de Emmet, girándose para enfrentar a Edward, que holgazaneaba junto a la entrada. Su amante, no obstante, sólo tenía ojos para el joven. Ojos enojados.

"Ahora que la presentación oficial fue hecha, puedes calentar el agua e irte".

Emmet solamente sonrió. "¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas… ayuda?"

Edward gruñó bajo en su garganta. Bella se estremeció, segura de que no había un sonido más sexy. Emmet la miró, una ceja levantada, luego exhaló un melodramático suspiro. "Lo que digas, Edward".

Edward resopló y continuó mirando ferozmente mientras el joven hombre se acercó a la tina. Canturreando, Emmet extendió una mano sobre el agua. De vuelta a Edward, él echó una mirada socarrona, de reojo a Bella. Ella ahogó un grito cuando vio el vapor comenzar a elevarse desde el agua.

"Los ojos rojos", ella dijo antes de darse cuenta. "¿Eso significa que eres un hechicero?"

Su sonrisa subió una muesca. "Lo soy".

"Él es un aprendiz", Edward corrigió.

Emmet hizo girar sus ojos.

"¡Oh!" Volviéndose, ella miró a Edward. Era muy cuidadoso de no mirarla. Ella le sonrió a Emmet, los modales perforados en ella desde la cuna vinieron de forma natural. "Um. Gracias, mi señor".

Emmet se echó a reír, caminando para quedar frente a ella de nuevo. "No soy el señor de nadie, Suzana. Nosotros solo tenemos uno, y ese es el _rhaeja_. "Yo —Él le tomó la mano de nuevo— "Soy simplemente Emmet".

"Y él se está yendo", Edward gruñó.

Ante eso, el hombre más joven sonrió abiertamente. "Y me estoy yendo". Un beso en su palma esta vez. "Adiós, encantadora señora".

Edward odió a Emmet en ese momento. Era simple. ¡El aprendiz de Jasper era simplemente demasiado engreído! Detestable. Inteligente. Poderoso. El hijo más joven del _rhaeja_, tenía la sangre de un mago así como la fallecida verdadera compañera del _rhaeja_.

Pero eso en sí mismo no molestaba a Edward. El hecho de que había impresionado a Bella lo hacía.

Edward miró a Emmet mientras el hombre más joven pasaba, recibiendo sólo una sonrisa descarada de vuelta. Bella, no obstante, estaba más interesada en el agua caliente que en el hechicero en retirada. Ella estaba junto a la tina, flexionándose para poner un dedo tentativamente dentro del agua. La apariencia de puro deleite que brillaba en sus rasgos redondeados perforó su corazón. Ella era tan pequeña. La sábana que mantenía cerrada justo por encima de sus senos perdía casi dos metros detrás de ella y cruzaba tentadoramente baja en la espalda. Su cabello negro alborotado cayó hasta sus rodillas y brillaba con la luz del fuego detrás de ella. Los lindos pequeños labios regordetes se vieron envueltos en una encantadora "O" y sus ojos… Él podría ahogarse en esos ojos.

Ella miró hacia arriba cuando él cerró la puerta. Cerrándole el paso a cualquiera excepto ellos dos. Esos ojos lo arponearon, primero con atención, luego lentamente con interés. ¡Ha! ¡Ella disfrutaba más de su vista que de Emmet!

"Suelta la sábana", él dijo.

Inmediatamente, ella la soltó. Su pene golpeó el interior de sus pantalones ante la prontitud con que ella siguió sus instrucciones. Ella mantuvo su mirada en su cara, devorándolo entero mientras él caminaba hacia ella, deteniéndose a dos pasos de ella.

"Eres hermosa", él murmuró, las palmas picando por mecer los deliciosos pechos redondos que casi parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo.

"Gracias, mi señor", ella respondió, claramente contenta con sus palabras.

"No soy un señor", él se sintió en la obligación de explicar. "Como el cachorro te dijo, nosotros sólo tenemos a un señor, y ese es el _rhaeja_. Yo tengo a un número de hombres que comando, pero soy su capitán, no su señor".

La mirada de ella cayó un momento, pensando, luego regresó a capturar su ojos. Con toda sinceridad, respondió, "Pero tú eres _mi_ señor".

Su corazón se detuvo. De eso él estaba seguro. Él vio en esas piscinas violetas que le servían de ojos, y con esa única declaración, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella. _Todo_.

Él se forzó a calmarse. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa en lugar de la tonta sonrisa que su boca quería formar. Incapaz de ayudarse, él se acercó para apartar un mechón de cabello de la cara de ella, sus dedos demorándose en su oído mientras metía los hilos detrás de él. "¿Te complace llamarme 'señor'?"

Ella giró su cara hacia la palma de él, inclinando su cabeza para frotarse como los cachorros de jaguar que él había visto frotar a su madre. Puro afecto. "Me complace que seas mi señor".

Si él pudiera, hubiera ronroneado. Él perdió sus dedos hacia abajo en la suave curva de su mandíbula a su redondeada barbilla. "¿Entonces la toma de tu virginidad fue una experiencia placentera?"

"La más maravillosa de mi vida, mi señor".

Ah, sí, ¡él había muerto y estaba en la cama de Rhae!

Se inclinó con cuidado, lentamente, y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Ella se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, sólo sus labios fruncidos en un ligero regreso de su beso. Su pequeño suspiro lo emocionó.

Torturándose, dio un paso atrás.

"¿Mi señor?" ella pregunto, sin moverse.

Él no dio respuesta. Le dio la vuelta a una de las sillas para que la espalda de ésta la enfrentara. Se sentó a horcajadas, cruzando los brazos sobre la espalda y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos. "Procede con tu baño".

Bella lamió sus labios, imaginando que ella podía probarlo aunque sabía que no era cierto. El beso no había sido suficiente. Pero podía olerlo, todo el almizcle masculino y algo más que era _raedjour_. Y sintió la suave caricia de sus labios, del cabello suelto que había caído hacia adelante para cubrir ligeramente su hombro mientras se apoyaba en ella. Y ahora él estaba al otro lado de la sala. Cerca, ¡pero completamente muy lejos!

"Pero, mi señor…"

Él levantó una ceja.

Ella miró hacia la tina. Era invitadora, pero… "Pensé que nosotros…"

Él se rió entre dientes, apoyando su fuerte barbilla en una palma. "Ten seguridad, Bella, que voy a follarte. Voy a follarte por mucho tiempo". Él asintió hacia la tina. "Pero primero, quiero verte bañarte".

Se ruborizó por su lenguaje e incluso la emocionó. ¿Mirarla? Nadie la había mirado bañarse excepto su nodriza.

"Bella".

Ella regresó su mirada a él, y sus rodillas casi cedieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos. "Quiero verte bañarte".

Lentamente, ella sonrió. Ella entendió. Un juego sensual. Una excitante actuación. _¡Oh, sí!_

Él señaló a una mesilla. "Las botellas de tu derecha contienen jabones y aceites. Usa la botella amarilla".

Ella dio dos pasos a la mesilla. Una colección de quizá una docena de botellas de cristal estaba puesta. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué, mi señor?" preguntó, incluso mientras levantaba la botella de cristal amarillo brillante y la destapó. El fuerte olor de la madreselva acometió a su nariz.

"Te queda bien".

Ella se calentó. Era uno de sus favoritos. Se asomó por encima del hombro de él, permitiendo que su cabello ocultara parcialmente su visión. En el pasado, había visto a otras mujeres usar tales apariencias, y estos parecían trabajar en los hombres. "Gracias". A juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron a mitad de camino, por cierto una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba, parece que había funcionado.

Ella levantó la botella y una similar barra de jabón perfumado y regresó a la bañera. "¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, mi señor?"

"Puedes".

"Me dijeron que los _raedjour_ no pueden resistir la luz del sol", dijo mientras se metía en la bañera. El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente, justo como a ella le gustaba su baño. "¿Dónde, entonces, consiguen aceite de madreselva?"

"Caravanas".

Ella hizo una mueca, recordó el vagón de esclavos. "¿Hay muchas caravanas de esclavos que cruzan las montañas?"

"Suficientes. Obtenemos la mayor parte de nuestra información y los productos de ellos. Y no todas son caravanas de esclavos. Hay otros que desafían las montañas".

"¿Así que algunos pasan?"

"Sí. Algunos."

Ella se echó hacia atrás en la tina, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y agachándose rápidamente bajo el agua para mojar el pelo. Salió de encontrar una expresión en su rostro extasiado y se preguntó si él sabía que sus labios se separaron.

Ella hizo algunas preguntas más. Cosas pequeñas, sin sentido. No quería referirse a algo serio. En su lugar, disfrutó de la esclarecedora charla. Se le permitió concentrarse en su actuación.

Y actuó. Ella se enderezó en la bañera porque eso mantenía sus pechos visibles. Se aseguró de que sus movimientos fueran lánguidos, espumando de jabón en sus palmas, a continuación, alzando los brazos para fregar su pelo. Tal vez empujó alguna espuma en su cabeza para que se arrastrara por el cuello y chorreara sobre su pecho. Y, sí, se tomó un tiempo para fregar el pelo, y tal vez se demoró un poco más, pero ¿quién podría culparla cuando Edward tan evidentemente disfrutaba de la vista? Se enjuagó el pelo una vez más mojando la espalda. Desafortunadamente, no podía ver su reacción a eso, pero esperaba que esto fuera bueno.

"Mi turno de preguntar", le dijo mientras ella se estableció contra la curva posterior de la bañera con el jabón en la piel.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió. "Pregúntame cualquier cosa, mi señor."

"Ayer por la noche mencionaste una habilidad mágica. ¿Puedes afectar a los demás con tu voz?"

"Sí, mi señor."

"¿Cómo es que no eres un mago?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad es un rasgo bastante común entre mi gente. Tengo una capacidad mayor que la mayoría de los demás. Pero no es una cuestión de lapsos. Es una cuestión de sentimiento."

"¿Tienes más capacidad porque eres de noble cuna?"

"Tal vez. Uno de mis hermanos también tenía la capacidad."

_¡No pienses en ellos!_

Se puso de pie, alegre de distraerlo por un momento mientras se enjabonaba y se lavó las caderas y los muslos. Suspiró cuando pasó la mano con jabón entre sus piernas, corriendo el riesgo de mirarlo para ver sus ojos clavados en su mano.

Ella se sentó de nuevo antes de continuar su conversación. "¿Tocas un instrumento?"

"Sí. Tenía un arpa preciosa que me heredó mi abuela. Se... ha ido."

"Sé de alguien a quien le encantaría confeccionar una para ti. No recibe mucha demanda de instrumentos."

"¿No?"

"Hay muy pocos _raedjour_ con cualquier talento para la música. O el deseo de hacerlo."

Ella frunció el ceño mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Su baño estaba terminado. El agua estaba aún bien caliente, y el fuego en su espalda suministraba más calor. Estaba perezosamente contenta. "¿Cuántos _raedjour_ hay?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez un millar de nosotros."

"¿Tan pocos?" Incluso las otras tres razas élficas que conocía tenían un número en miles.

"Sabes nuestro problema con la procreación."

"Bueno, sí, pero tienen mujeres."

"Sí. Y una vez que son verdadera pareja y convertidas, serán únicamente fértiles una vez cada cinco o seis ciclos."

"¿En serio?"

"El embarazo en sí tiene una duración de dos".

¡¿Dos ciclos embarazada?

Edward se puso de pie, distrayéndola. De repente, ya no estaba contenta. ¡Quería lamerlo por todas partes! Él se detuvo al pie de la bañera. Tomó un momento para rastrillar la mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, en su mayoría oculto por el agua turbia. Extendió sus manos y ella las tomó, lo que le permitió elevarla a sus pies. Dio un paso al lado y le indicó, por sus acciones, que debería salir de la bañera. Ella lo hizo, a una gruesa alfombra tejida. Hizo una seña para que se quedara y recuperó una de las dos gruesas ropas largas que Rhon habían dejado. Desplegándola, la levantó y la puso encima de su cabeza, frotando ligeramente. ¡Oh! ¡Él la estaba secando! Se mordió el labio.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Ella se estremeció. "Sí. Estoy maravillosamente, mi señor."

La tela derivó hacia la espalda, y los labios cálidos se apretaron contra su frente. "Sí, lo estás."

Él utilizó la tela de su cabeza a los pies, de rodillas por lo siguiente. Él cogió la botella de aceite. Doblando las rodillas ante ella de nuevo, se lo echó en la palma de su mano grande y, a partir de los dedos del pie, le frotó el aceite en su piel. Ella gimió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma. Él sonrió, pero no detuvo el maravilloso masaje. Sus manos viajaron hasta una pierna, luego a la otra, bordeando su sexo empapado. Encontrando su mirada, metió las manos alrededor de sus caderas a sus nalgas. Deliberadamente, apretó. Ella contuvo el aliento, extendiéndose para poner sus manos en los hombros de él.

Sin dejar de sonreír, él amasó sus nalgas, un cachete en cada una de sus grandes manos. Una vez que los globos de su trasero estuvieron aceitados, él metió sus dedos en medio. La mandíbula de ella se abrió con sorpresa cuando él ahondó en las profundidades, frotando el aceite en el fondo. Los ojos todavía pegados a ella, él utilizó un dedo para tantear su apertura, la inmersión en forma marginal. Un chillido embarazoso se regó de sus labios, pero ella se obligó a relajarse. Su sonrisa de aprobación y un breve beso a su vientre eran su recompensa.

Él se hizo hacia atrás para verter más aceite en sus palmas, y luego procedió a frotar en su vientre y los costados, llegando detrás para alcanzar su espalda. Era fácil para él. Probablemente podría envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella dos veces sin proponérselo. Permaneciendo en sus rodillas, él la tomó del brazo derecho y la aceitó desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Vertiendo más aceite, él empezó con el cuello, luego se deslizó hasta rodear sus pechos. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros mientras él jugaba con ella, rozando su piel con el toque más ligero con el que podía arreglárselas sin dejar de transferir el aceite. Él probó el peso de sus pechos, apoyándolos con las manos, apretando suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió, sin poder soportarlo. Estaba viva con la necesidad.

" Bella ", él respiró, y ella abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para verlo sacar la lengua y utilizarla para trazar ligeramente el pezón.

"¡Oh!" Ella arqueó la espalda para llevarlo más cerca.

La miró alegremente, con las manos en las caderas para empujar la espalda y mantenerla allí. Ella gimió. "Por favor".

"¿Por favor?" Él trazó el otro pezón.

"Oh, por favor, chúpalos".

Él sonrió. "Dichosamente".

Ella contuvo el aliento, arqueándose una vez más, mientras él tomaba el pezón y la mitad de su pecho en la boca y con poco cuidado. Sus pies se movieron, sus manos se deslizaron sobre la piel de él. Era indudablemente incapaz de mantenerse quieta mientras él se movía hacia atrás hasta que sólo el pico duro de su pezón estaba en su boca. Entre sus dientes. Sin piedad, él la atacó con su lengua.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, lo que le permitió presionar las caderas al pecho de él cuando él hacía un festín con el otro seno. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, una mano grande se deslizó hacia arriba para agarrar un puñado de su pelo mojado y lo jaló hacia atrás. Eso la arqueó hacia él, la mantuvo fuera de balance, por lo que sólo se mantuvo en posición vertical por su apoyo. Con mucho gusto, le dio el control a él, en la mejor disposición para ser su juguete.

Él se puso de pie, levantándola con facilidad. Flotaba en sus brazos a través del cuarto hasta que la depositó suavemente en la cama. Sus manos en el interior de sus muslos la abrieron, y ella gritó cuando su boca envolvió su sexo. Su espalda se inclinó y se hizo hacia adelante para tomar dos puñados de su pelo. Cediendo a la tentación, ella tiró de la sábana de seda una y otra vez hasta que la cubrió hasta el cuello.

El corazón de Edward se hinchó. Su sabor era más fino que cualquier otro dulce que él hubiera probado antes, con mucho, el coño más delicioso que había lamido nunca. Gruñendo, deslizó sus dedos más cerca hasta que pudo hundir ambos pulgares en su canal, tirando de ella para exponer más su dulzura a él. El pelo de él los cubría, pero él no le hizo caso, contento de dejarla disfrutar mientras se sumergió en el interior en búsqueda de un tesoro. Él lamió el punto sensible justo en el interior y tuvo que sostener apretadamente sus caderas cuando se resistió. Retirando la lengua, torció un dedo para ponerlo contra ese lugar, frotando duro.

Ella llegó en un glorioso chorro de crema y un grito a juego. Antes de que se tranquilizara, él chupó su clítoris en su boca, aún masajeando su interior con el pulgar. Ella se estremeció y se retorció, tirándole del pelo. No es que le importara. La quería sin sentido, y el dolor sólo agregaba un toque extra a lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Él la llevó al filo después del borde hasta que su cuerpo se tranquilizó. Le pasó la lengua a su clítoris, y ella sólo podía temblar y gemir, sus músculos restantes laxos.

Sonriendo, se apartó y se puso de pie, con cuidado de dejar que el pelo se detuviera y la acariciara al alejarse. Su fascinación con ello no se perdió en él.

Con esfuerzo, ella volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Una pátina de sudor se había unido al aceite en su piel, haciéndola brillar en la luz del fuego.

En silencio, se llevó las manos al nudo de sus pantalones y los desató. Usando el poste de la cama de apoyo, se inclinó para quitarse una bota primero, luego la otra. Luego se bajó los pantalones. Su polla se levantó dolorida, ansiosa por ella. Lo miró agradecida.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, él le metió las manos bajo los hombros y la levantó. Ella se deslizó fácilmente hacia arriba en la cama, y sus caderas eran una cuna bienvenida para él cuando se sentó encima de ella.

"¿Soñolienta?", él preguntó, con calma apartando los mechones de pelo sudoroso de su rostro.

"No" le aseguró ella, deslizando sus manos por los brazos hasta los hombros. Sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Estás segura?" él probó, trazando sus labios con un dedo. Un dedo que todavía olía a sus jugos. "No quiero cansarte."

Ella le chupó el dedo en la boca y él gimió, mirando el negro dígito penetrar sus labios húmedos, de color rosa. "Por favor" ella dijo al fin, sin soltar el dedo. "Por favor, agótame, mi señor."

Él se echó a reír. Tirando de su mano, la llevó hacia abajo para tomar su polla y colocarla en su entrada. Se rió de nuevo cuando ella se movió con fuerza para empalarse con esa primera pulgada.

"¿Impaciente, Bella?"

"Por ti mi señor. ¡Sí!"

"Mmmm." Sentado, se deslizó un poco hacia delante, amando su manera de balbucear y sus ojos se desenfocaron. "¿Quieres que te folle entonces?"

"Oh, sí".

Se deslizó dentro un poco más. "Dilo."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su boca también. Aprovechó la oportunidad para chupar ese labio lleno inferior. "Dilo", repitió.

"Fóllame", dijo en voz baja.

Otra pulgada. "Mmm." Él observó sus labios. "Una vez más."

"Fóllame", dijo, más audaz.

"Ah". Él alcanzó su límite, topando contra su vientre.

Ella empujó contra él, con los brazos ceñidos alrededor de su torso hasta donde podían llegar. Él susurró en un suspiro cuando su pequeña boca húmeda se cerró alrededor del pezón y lo tiró. Se preparó por encima de ella, con cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos y perder su boca, y luego giró las caderas. Ella gimió y se aferró en su contra, ansiosa por tomar tanto de él, como él podría encajar en su canal ajustado.

Él golpeó hasta que ella se rompió en torno a él, llevándolo en el olvido con ella.

Ella se dejó caer a la cama con un pequeño sollozo. Él permaneció preparado encima de ella, respirando con dificultad. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Su pequeña sonrisa lo tranquilizó. "Creo que me has agotado, mi señor."

¿Burlándose? Él se rió entre dientes, dejándose caer a su lado, luego acomodando su pequeño cuerpo en la curva del suyo. "Duerme entonces, maliciosa".

Ella se rió con cansancio. En unos momentos, estaba dormida. Sorprendentemente, él no estaba muy por detrás.

**Quiero dar gracias por los que dejaron los 5 comentarios todos muy lindos gracias por su apoyo si logramos juntar 5 comentarios mas subiré un capítulos instantáneo no importa la hora ya están listo simplemente están esperando sus comentarios**

**chao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

"El amor de un mago salvará al rhaeja".

Edward miró a Emmet. El joven se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que dijo cuando salió. Lo escribí yo mismo."

Edward cambió su mirada hacia Carlisle, que miraba pensativo a la chimenea.

"¿Qué significa?"

Los hombres volvieron a sentarse en el estudio de Carlisle, pero que aún no hablaría sobre la sexualidad de Bella. El tema no se había derivado del pedido de Valanth de tenerla.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es, exactamente lo que dice."

"Pero no necesita ser salvado."

"¿No es cierto?"

"No. ¿Salvarlo de qué?"

"¿De él mismo?"

"Habla con sentido, anciano".

"Lo que él está hablando tiene sentido." Esto vino de Jasper, que estaba en la esquina, jugando con el cuchillo del cinturón. "Valanth muy probablemente sabe que está enfermo. Él mató a esas mujeres."

"Jasper," Carlisle advirtió.

"No, Carlisle, vamos a ser francos. Él mató a esas mujeres. No podemos negarlo, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo? Rhae puede haberlo dejado escapar con una muerte accidental, pero no todas pueden haber sido accidentales." Su voz era baja y las paredes eran de piedra sólida, pero cada hombre se puso tenso en la sala por lo mismo.

Las palabras de Jasper podían conseguir con facilidad que lo mataran.

"¿Estás diciendo que Rhae está buscando un mago para normalizar su cabeza?", Preguntó Edward.

"Tal vez".

Ambos hombres miraron a Carlisle, que ahora estudiaban a Jasper. "Quizás".

"Pero él ya tenía una verdadera pareja. ¡Eso es ridículo!"

Ningún brujo respondió. Emmet, cuando Edward lo miró, sólo se encogió de hombros. Edward se echó hacia atrás, golpeando la mesa con el espesor del puño. "No es Bella".

"Estoy de acuerdo". Carlisle se volvió hacia la mesa, con calma cruzando las manos delante de él. "Pero mi creencia no es lo que va a salvarla".

"Si él se la lleva, va a ser su ruina."

Carlisle miró a Edward de cerca. "Sí".

Edward gruñó, empujó la mesa. "No voy a dejar que eso suceda."

"Dime, ¿por qué -"

Carlisle se detuvo por un golpe en la puerta. Echó un vistazo a Emmet, que al instante se levantó para responder.

Los cuatro hombres se levantaron y se congelaron. Valanth se dirigió dentro alegremente y se situó en el extremo de la mesa. En ese momento usaba una túnica, de seda blanca voluminosa que envolvía suavemente su cuerpo. Iba acompañado por dos guardaespaldas. Afortunadamente, había dejado a Tishna, su último capricho sin sentido, atrás.

"Edward. Tengo algo para ti." Le tendió la mano. La manga de la túnica cayó hacia atrás para mostrar lo que le ofrecía. Un látigo.

Edward extendió su mano y aceptó el golpe del mango del látigo en ella.

"Gracias, rhaeja".

Los ojos de Valanth bailaron mientras sonreía a la cara de Edward. "Lo usarás en ella."

"¿Rhaeja?"

"Úsalo en la virgen. Ella debe estar acostumbrada cuando venga a mí."

Edward se quedó mirando a Valanth, no dispuesto a poner en palabras los pensamientos que pasan por su mente a toda velocidad.

"No me decepciones, capitán." Con esto, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a sus guardaespaldas para salir.

Edward se quedó mirando el látigo en la mano. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente de las muchas veces él había entrenado mujeres al azote. El arma era su especialidad, y usarla en el juego sexual era su fuerte, también. Fue otra rareza que aún no se le había ocurrido introducir a Bella a éste aspecto particular del sexo. No durante sus nueve primeros días.

Emmet maldijo en voz baja. "Edward, no puedes..."

Edward levantó la mirada para encontrarse a los ojos del joven que algún día podría ser el rhaeja. "Es lo que manda el rhaeja".

Emmet lanzó una mirada furiosa, tanto a Jasper y como a Carlisle, pero ni el hechicero tenía palabras.

"¿Hemos terminado?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí".

Emmet le cogió por el brazo a su paso. "¡No puedes!"

Edward le restó importancia y abandonó la habitación.

Se imaginaba a la hermosa Bella, la piel cremosa rayada por las marcas. Sus marcas. Sus nalgas redondas suculentas volverse danzantes cuando él la golpeara. Esa idea lo encendió.

Pero, no. No podía. Todavía no. Primero tenía que conocer y apreciar el sexo sin dolor antes de que realmente pudiera disfrutar de los azotes. Si alguna vez ella pudiera disfrutarlo. Edward era consciente de que no todas las mujeres lo podían soportar.

Pero tampoco podía desafiar directamente a Valanth. Al rhaeja se le debía lealtad absoluta porque Rhae lo eligió. Esas eran reglas para la sociedad raedjour, estaban en su lugar por una razón. Para mantener a todos los hombres en línea. Las dos reglas principales eran nunca poner en peligro a una verdadera pareja y siempre obedecer al rhaeja.

El estaba comprometido, fue a su cuarto personal para recoger un objeto que necesitaba antes de regresar a las habitaciones que compartía con Bella.

Entró en la antesala de la suite y colocó el látigo de Valanth en un cofre. Tenía siete días más para disfrutar de su compañía. Tenía tiempo para prepararla para los requerimientos de Valanth. Luego se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió.

Y se congeló.

El espeso bosque había oscurecido el sonido, pero ahora lo oyó perfectamente. La voz de Bella de fondo - hermosa se remonta el aire, acompañada por el arpa que acunaba en su regazo mientras ella lo tocaba. Rhon y otros dos chicos estaban paralizados justo dentro.

Llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar lo último de la canción. Bella terminó, sus dedos causaban un toque entrelazado de la música al dispersarse en el aire. Los chicos aplaudían con admiración. Bella sonrió, luego se volvió hacia él. Fue entonces cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Juntos, bajaron sus cabezas y abandonaron la habitación.

Edward estaba paralizado, apenas notó su ausencia. La música que él había oído proveniente de esta mujer le sorprendió. No podía creer que era real.

¡Tampoco podía creer que le sonriera beatíficamente a él!

Su mirada se trazó por su cuerpo, y su sonrisa murió al ver el látigo colgando de su mano. Ansiosa, volvió su mirada a su cara. "¿Te he disgustado, mi señor?"

Miró su arma de placer. A diferencia del látigo de Valanth, esto era solo para el juego sexual. Correas de cuero sueltas cayeron como una cola de la manija que tenía en la mano. Algunas de las hebras se anudaban al final. Él la golpeó con inteligencia contra su espinilla. "No"

Con cuidado, puso su arpa en el suelo junto a la cama. Ella se quedó mirando el látigo todo el tiempo. Lo levantó, deslizó las hebras negras sueltas a través de su mano. Cuando se acercó, él se apoderó de los extremos, tomando el látigo tenso delante de él, mostrando que era para ella. Se sostuvo inmóvil como una roca, con los ojos fijos en el cuero en sus manos. Se detuvo frente a ella, extendió el arma fuera y por encima de su cuerpo aún demasiado tenso. Poco a poco, lo arrastró hasta su espalda, hasta que pudo darle vuelta alrededor de su cuello. Ella se estremeció cuando él se inclinó, utilizando el látigo para aproximarla a un beso.

Cuidadosamente, él monitoreo su respuesta. Susto. Incertidumbre. ¡Deseo! ¡Sí! Ella tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño, pero si no lo hacía - o si lo hace apenas – ella se prestaba para el juego.

Tocó su boca con la suya, los labios entreabiertos. Ella esperó, temblando, pero no hizo más. Por último, ella necesitaba contacto. Se inclinó hacia adelante un poco para sellar un beso. Él respondió con languidez, abriendo sus labios, ella lo acariciaba. Esperando. Después de un momento, ella gimió, y él sintió que se agarraba con las manos en sus brazos cuando apretó sus labios más fuertemente contra los suyos. Sin embargo bromeó, hasta que finalmente sintió su lengua incursionar provisionalmente entre sus labios. Abrió aún más, dejándola entrar. Sacudió la lengua con la punta de la suya. Con un pequeño gemido impaciente, ella le introdujo la lengua más profundamente. Murmurando en voz baja, lo amamantó, jugando con ella mientras se envalentonaba.

Muy lentamente, lanzó los hilos sueltos del látigo, permitiéndoles bajar por la espalda desnuda. Ella se puso rígida, pero no detuvo el beso. Él siguió adelante, obligándola a volver a caer en las almohadas. Arrodillándose, él se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas. Jugó con el látigo en su cuerpo, dejando que la piel suave acariciara su piel desnuda.

"Hay personas que encuentran placer en ser azotadas." Ella se puso rígida de nuevo, los ojos muy abiertos. "Y hay gente que encuentra placer en azotar a los demás".

Se humedeció los labios, balbuceó una vez. "¿Es eso lo que te gusta, mi señor?"

"¿Qué?"

"O".

Sonrió, empujando la parte inferior de su pecho con el extremo del mango. "He disfrutado azotando a los demás".

Tragó saliva. "¿Es que lo que—" Ella susurró cuando él le frotó los pezones erectos con el mango. "—Deseas hacer a mí, mi señor?"

La sonrisa se le escurrió. La dejó ver el calor de su mirada. "Sí".

El incremento de su excitación casi le hizo gemir. Ampliamente confiada, su cuerpo quedó inerte, sus ojos fijos en él. "Yo soy tuya, mi señor. Haz conmigo lo que quieras."

Sus fosas nasales. "¿Y si duele?"

"Si así te place, mi señor, me complacerá."

Oyó el gruñido antes de darse cuenta que venía de lo profundo de su pecho. Su respuesta temblorosa empeoró las cosas. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, respirando profundamente de su embriagador aroma. Ella, ya estaba encendida.

Lentamente, bajó la cabeza y retrocedió, a caballo entre sus pantorrillas, por lo que podía bajar el látigo por su cuerpo hasta que las correas se arrastraban sobre sus muslos y la ingle. Contuvo la respiración cuando él dio un golpe con el borde del mango entre sus muslos, acariciándole a través de su coño empapado. Su sonrisa volvió. "Dobla las rodillas." Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados. "Mira, Bella ".

Abrió los ojos arrastrándolos. Su corazón aún latía con miedo. Quería creer que él no iba a hacerle daño, pero ¡que arma! Miró hacia abajo. Con la escasa iluminación, el cuero negro casi parecía una prolongación de su brazo. Ella gimió cuando él empujó el mango con más firmeza en su coño y lo utilizó para frotar su piel sensible. ¡Dioses, que se sentía bien!

Le tomó la mano y la cerró alrededor de la manija. "Date placer a ti misma."

Otro gemido, pero ella lo hizo. Así como lo hizo él, usó la madera forrada en piel para presionar contra su dolorido centro.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que estaba obedeciendo, dio un paso fuera de la cama. Con una sacudida de la cabeza envió su cascada de pelo al viento detrás de él y un golpe de calor hacia el vientre de Bella. Sin prisa, se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa. Mirando a su polla, sin saberlo, Bella empujó el mango un poco más profundo y superficialmente se penetró. Su gemido fue imparable.

"Eso es todo." Tomó su pene en la mano, con los ojos fijos en su coño. "Has que te corras."

Ella chilló. "¿Yo misma...?"

"Sí".

Sus ojos cayeron con avidez a su polla. "Pero..."

"Correte primero.", Continuó acariciándose a sí mismo, con una enloquecedora sonrisa en su rostro, demasiado guapo.

El látigo era de un maravilloso negro. Si ella entornaba los ojos, casi se parecía a su pene. Ciertamente, era suficientemente duro, aunque el cuero no acababa de tener la misma sensación que él. ¡Oh, sí! Vio que la observaba, imaginándose que el látigo era su polla. Su coño se hinchó y lloró. Sus caderas empezaron a mecerse. Algo se enrollaba debajo de su vientre, dolor, anhelo, casi... Se rompió y aulló su liberación, frotándose furiosamente el coño que pulsaba con el látigo.

"Muy agradable." dijo él cuando ella regreso.

Se humedeció los labios. Sí, que lo había sido. Pero ahora sabía que sería aún más agradable. "Por favor, mi señor."

Una sonrisa incursionó en el lado izquierdo de su boca. "¿Por favor?"

"Por favor, fóllame".

"Aprendes rápido".

Ella estaba radiante.

"Date vuelta. Apóyate en tus manos y rodillas."

Ella no preguntó por qué. En dos días, Edward le había mostrado nada más que placer, incluso con el látigo. No tenía ninguna razón para dudar de él.

"Date la vuelta. Tu culo frente a mí."

Ella se rió y obedeció.

"¿Que es lo gracioso?"

"Yo— ¡oh!" Sus grandes manos se deslizaron sobre su culo, apretando sus mejillas como melones maduros. "Me estaba riendo de mí misma por sentir vergüenza."

"Ah". Perdía su pulgar hacia abajo a la grieta de su culo, profundizando. "¿No estás avergonzada?"

"Lo estoy. Pero es una tontería estarlo."

Sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor hasta que dos de ellos se metieron en su canal. Ella gimió. "Sí" admitió él, bombeando lentamente. Una vez. "Lo es." Dos veces. "Una tontería."

No podía estar más de acuerdo, pero perdió la frecuencia de las palabras. Su espalda arqueada en el puro éxtasis de tener cualquier parte de su cuerpo penetrándola.

Él se ajustó, y sus dedos dejaron su canal. Ella se quejó por la pérdida, sólo para jadear y sorprenderse cuando la palma de su mano le golpeó el culo. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando las mantas delante de ella. La misma mano alisó sobre la picadura. Ella se había relajado en ese momento cuando le dio un cachete al otro lado.

"Pregunta por qué."

"¿Por qué?"

Ella chilló cuando aterrizó pesadamente sobre ella, empujándola a las mantas. "Debido a que tu placer es mío para dar."

Sofocada por su cuerpo, Bella trató de retorcerse. Contuvo el aliento cuando él cavó los dedos de una mano en su pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios le rozaron la mejilla. De pronto, el cuerpo de Bella se apretó y tembló. "¡Mi señor!" gimió.

"Sí" susurró él, empujando hacia atrás. "Vuelve a ponerte de rodillas."

Ella trepó para obedecer, gritando cuando él la azotó otra vez. No se detuvo.

No lo hizo hasta que su trasero estuvo en llamas. Luego, con un grito ronco, enterró su polla profundamente en su goteante profundidad. Ella gritó, el placer-dolor era demasiado intenso para contenerlo. Al instante su cuerpo se convulsionó con la boca abierta mientras ella luchaba por respirar una bocanada mientras él la llenaba. ¡Esta posición ponía un nuevo significado a lo profundo! Cayó de los codos, apretando la frente contra las mantas mientras se ajustaba a la imposible sensación de su invasión.

"¡Dioses!", dijo sin aliento, apretando y jadeante. "¡Señor, sí. Más, por favor!"

Le dolió, pero ¡oh, qué dolor! "¡Sí!"

La sacó a continuación, entonces empujó duro entrando de nuevo. No podía quedarse quieta. Sus caderas inclinadas hacia un lado, encontró un ángulo delicioso donde la frotaba en otro nuevo lugar. La próxima vez que empujó hacia adelante, arrojó sus caderas hacia él. Ambos jadearon cuando se las arregló para tener un poquito más de él.

"Joder", murmuró, presionando su frente a su columna vertebral. Ella se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, y gruñó, capturando sus caderas. "Deja de moverte. Voy a venirme."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó ella, echando hacia atrás de nuevo.

"¡Diosa!" Él se echó hacia atrás, y ella por casualidad echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, sólo para ver como se deslizaba el pelo detrás de él, con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro tenso de la concentración. Atrapó sus caderas en un agarre firme y estableció el movimiento, casi jodiéndose a sí mismo utilizando su cuerpo. Y ella era una herramienta más que dispuesta. Extendió sus muslos y hacia atrás, con furia respondiendo su ritmo.

Ella gritó, y el gruñó, follándola a través de sus convulsiones para que el orgasmo nunca se terminara totalmente. Ella gritó de nuevo, se agarró y se quejó, muy segura de que estaba agónica, ¡pero no sintiendo nada más que éxtasis!

Cuando ella no podía ya tomar más, él se vino, llenándola con calor húmedo.  
>Él no había terminado. Propulsándola hacia delante con un empujón, cayó encima de ella. Ansiosamente, él empujó a un lado su larga cabellera para devorar la piel sensible en su cuello. Se estremeció, la sorprendió el placer como un gran alivio. Tocó y mordido cada centímetro de su espalda, hasta las mejillas de su culo. Ella se movió cuando la mordió allí, gimió cuando él la abofeteó.<p>

¿Por qué eso se sentía tan bien?

Hundió la cara en la almohada. Aulló cuando cayó pesadamente a su lado y volteó su cuerpo de modo que ella quedó acunada en su curva. Puso su muslo superior en su cadera, abriéndola, luego dirigió su polla de nuevo dentro de ella. Otra vez la llevó hasta que ella sollozaba con la liberación.

Él se echó hacia atrás un momento para recobrar el aliento, luego se levantó para recuperar el agua y trapos para limpiarla. Su sonrisa, aunque cansada, hirió su boca de tan ancha.

Cuando por fin se arrastró sobre las mantas junto a ella, ella se acurrucó contra su costado. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en el músculo fuerte de su pecho, el hombro cuidadosamente escondido bajo el brazo. Sus pechos se apretaron contra él y su pierna echada sobre él, nunca se había sentido más en paz. Más en casa.

"Te Amo", murmuró cuando el sueño se la llevó.

**Gracias por sus lindos cometarios ,5 comentarios mas y subo el otro capitulo**

**chao**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

La puerta se abrió. Bella murmuró en su sueño, pero permaneció perfectamente escondida contra el costado de Edward.

Rhon metió la cabeza por la puerta. "Carlisle a enviado por usted, mi capitán."

"Dile que hoy no ", murmuró Edward, deslizando sus manos por el cabello de Bella, que yacían en gruesos rizos sobre su pecho y su vientre. El negro brillante casi desaparecía en contra piel.

"Pero..."

"Dile que hoy no. Puede venir en pos de mí si se atreve."

"Sí, mi capitán."

Edward tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras frotaba la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella. ¿Por qué molestarse? Valanth quería a Bella. Él la tendría. El tiempo de Edward con ella era precioso. ¿Por qué gastarlo con los brujos?

_"Te amo". _

Había dicho esas palabras. ¿Por qué? ¡No podía estar enamorada de él! Nunca sucedía así. Además, ¿qué necesidad tenía de una verdadera pareja? Nunca había sentido esa necesidad particular de la raza y siempre había disfrutado de muchas mujeres. ¿Por qué querría ahora una pequeña adolescente?

Ella suspiró, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho. Su aliento le acariciaba suavemente sus tetillas. ¡Estaba malditamente endurecido solo de eso! ¿En cuanto a su polla? A menos que él acabara de sacarla de ella - y no hasta entonces - había estado constantemente dura los últimos días.

Él sintió su sonrisa sobre su piel. Viendo su mano extendiéndose desde sus curvas adorables en el esternón para aplanar las costillas. Delicadamente, ella trazó sus músculos, encontrando algunas cicatrices antiguas que apenas se notaban a menos que las vieras de cerca.

¿Se puede decir 'buenos días' aquí, mi señor?" Preguntó ella, su voz ronca de sueño estaba sacudiendo su columna lumbar.

"En general, no, no."

Su mano bajo por su barriga. "¿Cómo saludas a alguien cuando te despiertas?"

Su polla saltó cuando ella extendió un elegante dedo para rastrear la punta. "Si nos despertamos en la cama con alguien, generalmente follamos".

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. "¡No!"

Sonrió. "Eso es para lo que fuimos creados."

"Pero... ¿todas las mañanas? ¿Qué pasa si estás enfermo? ¿O de mal humor? ¿O...?"

Alargó la mano hacia el pelo detrás de la oreja. Lo utilizó para tirar de su rostro hacia el suyo. "Entonces, los saludos rara vez están en orden".

La besó, divertido cuando su atención desvió su pregunta al enredo de sus lenguas.

Ella protestó cuando él se apartó. Arrastrando los ojos abiertos, su corazón saltó al ver la diversión perversa en sus ojos azul claro.

"Próxima lección."

Ella parpadeó. ¡Oh!

Muy fácil, empujó su cuello y los hombros, bajándola por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo de cara a su polla. ¡Era tan grande! ¡¿Cómo en el vasto océano lo hizo encajar dentro de su cuerpo?

Él le soltó el pelo y, mientras miraba, coloco una almohada detrás de sus hombros para apoyarse. "Chúpala" ordeno.

Ella volvió los ojos hacia él. "¿Chuparla?"

Sus párpados se entrecerraron. "Sí. Lámete los labios, después toma todo lo que puedas en tu boca."

Insegura, ella hizo lo que le había mandado. Tenía que levantarse sobre sus manos y las rodillas, la cabeza inclinada sobre su regazo. Tomó la larga columna de músculo duro con ambas manos, apenas capaz de abarcar el ancho. Abriendo ampliamente los labios, deslizó la cabeza en su boca.

"Mmmm," tarareaba, encontrando delicioso su sabor. La anchura de él era difícil de manejar, pero el aceite natural que se filtraba de su piel demostró ser bastante picante.

Gimió, y ella le dio una rápida mirada para encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza caída hacia atrás. ¡Qué espectáculo! Su cuerpo extendido, el largo de su vientre y el pecho brillaban a la luz del fuego. Esa gloriosa cabellera enmarcaba su cara, en abanico para cubrir un poco de la cama a cada lado de él. El diseño en su rostro brillaba con vida en la luz vacilante.

Ella lo sacó y lamió el sabor agradable justo debajo de la cabeza de ciruela. Él corcoveó, capturando un aliento. Experimentalmente, lo hizo de nuevo, encantada cuando se retorcía, sujetando la manta al lado de ellos. ¡Qué divertido! Mojando su lengua, trazó toda la cabeza, apretando el eje con las manos.

"Sí." encontró las manos de ella para mostrarle cómo exprimirlo. Cómo deslizarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cuándo y dónde aplicar la presión. Ella aprendió su lección, al tiempo que mantenía la punta de su polla con su lengua húmeda.

"¡Diosa! Bella, chupa. ¡Chupa fuerte!"

Ella obedeció, con las mejillas hacia dentro. Quedo como amordazada cuando súbitamente él se empujó dentro pero se recuperó rápidamente. Ella usó sus manos, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba hacer como un coño con sus manos y la boca para darle pleno disfrute.

¡Por Los Nueve Tormentos de Rhae! ¿Cómo podría una pequeña inocente hacerlo tan salvaje como esto? Apenas sabía qué hacer, pero el toque de sus manos y el tacto de su boquita pequeña, los dientes raspando la piel sensible cuando luchaba por obtener dentro la mayor cantidad posible de él... dulce madre de la noche, ¡estaba perdido!

"Bella, ¡para!"

Ella no escuchó. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante y tirar la cabeza con una mano, utilizando la otra encima de los dedos bombeando la semilla de su polla. Ella tenía la mirada aturdida, la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes, y se puso más duro con esa vista. Tiró esa boca hermosa en la suya, jodiéndola con la lengua como acababa de joderla con su polla. Hasta que estuvo drenado. Y empapado.

Gimiendo, se dejó caer en las almohadas, necesitando un momento.

De rodillas junto a él, Bella examinó su cuerpo. Luego, en silencio, se levantó y se fue a la letrina. Esta vez fue ella la que volvió con un recipiente y agua para limpiarlo. Si fuera cualquier juez, diría que disfrutó mucho lavándolo. Él hizo una nota mental para dejar que lo bañara. Oh, sí, que le iba a encantar lavarle el pelo.

Después de regresar el recipiente y la tela, ella se subió a la cama y a su cuerpo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos cuando ella misma se extendió sobre el pecho, la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla. Durante un largo rato, se quedaron tranquilos – ella que jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, él acariciándole el pelo y la espalda.

Dicha.

"Te quiero, Edward".

Se puso rígido. Bella contuvo la respiración. Había oído sus palabras. Ella lo sabía. "Mi señor..."

"Shhhh, Bella."

Ella negó con la cabeza, empujando hacia arriba para sujetarse en sus brazos por encima de él. No fue fácil para abarcar su anchura, pero lo manejó. Ella le sostuvo la mirada de sus ojos azules, de frente, esperando no equivocarse. "Te amo".

Un labio negro se levantó en un gruñido. Su corazón se detuvo. De repente, él la levantó y abandonó la cama.

"Mi señor..."

"Bella, no me puedes amar."

Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo. "Pero lo hago."

"¡No!" Él se detuvo, su cabello ondeó hacia delante silbando antes de asentarse sobre su cuerpo desnudo. ¡Oh, qué cuerpo! Quería recorrer sus manos sobre esa hermosa extensión en lugar de discutir, pero las palabras había que decirlas. "Tú no lo haces. Es un enamoramiento, nada más."

Frunció el ceño, y luego cuidadosamente borro la expresión de su cara. "Yo no soy una niña, mi señor. He estado enamorada. Sé la diferencia."

"No. No lo haces. Los seres humanos no pueden sino desearnos a nosotros. Es parte de lo que somos. Parte de lo que Rhae nos hizo. Es posible que tengas sentimientos más fuertes por mí ahora. Pero yo soy el primero que he estado contigo. Habrá otros."

Pánico borboteaba en su pecho, pero ella luchó para suprimirlo. "No"

"Sí".

"No quiero a nadie más."

Se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose muy quieto. "Ahora, tal vez."

"¡Nunca!"

Él gruñó, caminando lejos de ella. "Tenemos nueve días juntos. Eso es todo. Si no estás embarazada por entonces, irás a otro".

"¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada?" Coloco la mano tentativamente en su vientre.

Sopló una ráfaga de aire a través de sus labios, un sonido de exasperación. "Bella, te lo dije. No sucede de una vez. Toma tiempo para que los brujos encuentren la combinación adecuada para ti."

¿Qué fue ese destello de emoción, que vio pasar por sus rasgos? No importa. Tan pronto como ella lo vio, se había ido, perdido cuando él volvió la cabeza y su maravilloso pelo cayó oscureciéndole el rostro.

Ella trató una nueva táctica. "¿Significa esto que no me amas?"

Él le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de recuperar una taza de la mesa auxiliar. "¿No te han explicado sobre la unión verdadera?" Abrió una botella de vino y se sirvió.

Él no dijo que no. Ella pusó el corazón en ello. "Sí, mi señor."

"Entonces, sabes que no puede ser."

"¿Por qué no puedes ser mi verdadera pareja?" Sabía que se estaba repitiendo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar, pero luchó para encontrar la verdad. Sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Sacudió la cabeza, y bebió de su bebida. "Eso no sucede la primera vez."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Nunca pasa."

Hizo caso omiso de la emoción fría que amenazaba su corazón. "¿Nunca?"

"No que yo sepa." Estimulándola de nuevo. Los dulces, montículos redondos de sus pezones mirando a través de la plata blanca de su pelo, su polla balanceándose delante de él, de forma completa distrayéndola.

"¿No puede suceder la primera vez?"

"No"

Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo. No parecía seguro. Pero vacilaba en presionarlo.

Sintió que las lágrimas venían. No había nada que hacer para detenerlas, aunque lo intentara. Había una posibilidad muy real de que iba a ser separada de Edward. Cuando ella sabía que era su pareja. Su verdadera pareja. Su gente no compartía esa etiqueta, pero conocía el concepto. Había visto las almas gemelas dentro de su propia familia, entre sus propios padres. Sabía que el amor puede y sucede instantáneamente. ¿Por qué no podía creerle Edward?

Mirando sus rodillas, abandonó la lucha y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas como la lluvia, cayendo sobre sus pechos.

"Bella." Su voz era severa. Ella no levantó la vista. No podría soportar la vista.

Cuando sus relucientes muslos oscuros aparecieron en su visión, las lágrimas le vinieron más. Su mano le agarró los hombros y se deslizo sin fuerza en sus brazos.

"No llores".

Eso provocó más sollozos. Miserable, le rodeó con sus brazos como pudo sobre su torso musculoso y hundió la cara contra su cuello.

"Sólo te quiero a ti".

"Ahora. Porque soy el único que has conocido."

"¡No necesito una comparación para saberlo!"

Gruñó, sentándose de nuevo en las almohadas.

Ella se sorbió la nariz. Agarró una esquina de una manta, y la usó para secarse los ojos y la nariz, cuidadosamente hizo una bola y la arrojó a un lado. Permaneció dentro de su abrazo, como en el hogar que nunca había tenido antes.

Apretó los labios justo por encima de su tetilla. "Te quiero", pensó. Pasando su lengua por el pezón, emocionada por la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionó bruscamente. "Yo si te amo", insistió silenciosamente, cerrando los labios sobre el pequeño nudo duro y chupó. Sus manos acariciándole el pelo, una de ellas arrastrándose hacia abajo en sus nalgas. Su cabello era de seda en la espalda, pero no era la seda que ella quería sentir. Se apartó para reajustarse hasta que estaba montándolo. Como se encorvó, su coño se presionó a las crestas duras del abdomen. Metió las manos en el cabello a los lados de su cara y tiró de él en un beso.

¡Él era de ella! Ella nunca se había sentido tan posesiva con nada antes, pero esto lo sabía.

"Fóllame. ¡Por favor!" Suplicó, los labios todavía presionándolo, compartiendo su aliento. "Tómame, de cualquier manera que quieras."

El "Mmm" de él retumbo en vibraciones tentadoras en su coño. "Me jodes".

Su ataque le había bajado de las almohadas hasta que él se encontró cerca dejándola boca abajo. Su pene suavemente tocó su culo. Con impaciencia, ella se contoneó hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza pinchó su apertura goteante. Ella bajó la mano para posicionarlo, y luego empujó bruscamente todo su cuerpo hasta empalarse a sí misma.

Siseó, cavando los dedos en sus caderas. "¡Sí!", Gritó, apretando las manos sobre su pecho, arañándolo. Ella se levantó, luego bajó, gritando cuando su longitud chocó en su vientre, ¡pero le encantó! Salvaje, se retorcía encima de él.

Cuando llegó su clímax apretó todo su cuerpo, tan violento que tomó por sorpresa a Edward arrancándolo de su control. Su cuerpo tembloroso lo dejo seco, y luego continuó agarrándolo dentro.

**Gracia por los lindos cometarios **

**chao**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Bella punteó el arpa suavemente, produciendo una dulce, inolvidable canción de cuna que acompañó con palabras de amor. La balada era una de las favoritas entre su gente, una canción tradicional cantada por una pareja a su verdadero amor.

El amor verdadero de Bella se echó hacia atrás entre las almohadas de su cama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos grandes descansando tranquilamente por encima de su musculoso abdomen. Su pelo blanco, exuberante, abarcaba la cama, una manta de seda entre las otras mantas. Bella lo observaba atentamente, esperando ver si reconocía la intención de sus palabras. Había elegido conscientemente el lenguaje común de la versión de la balada para cantar, deseando que el amor se escuchara en su voz.

Utilizó sólo un toque de sus poderes empáticos, sólo para dejarlos fluir ligeramente sobre él. Calmándolo. Calentando su sangre con un toque. A juzgar por la mirada tranquila en su rostro y la media erección de su pene, decidió que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Las palabras de la balada terminaron, seguidas por los últimos compases de la música. Permaneció inmóvil en su rincón de la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

Sus párpados se levantaron a medio camino. "¿Pusiste un hechizo sobre mí?", Preguntó con calma.

"No, mi señor."

Él arqueó una ceja. Ella bajó la mirada un poco. "En realidad no es un hechizo, mi señor. Yo sólo buscaba calmarlo."

"¿No estaba calmado?" Su voz era demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

Tragó saliva. "Lo siento, mi señor."

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

Levantó la mirada hacia él, su corazón palpitaba acelerado. ¿En qué pensaba él? "Yo..."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿No estarás tratando de hacer que te quiera?"

Un bulto tapó su garganta. Tuvo dos intentos de tragar para poder hablar. "Yo no haría eso, mi señor. No puedo. No tengo ese poder." Ella le sostuvo la mirada fijamente y dijo con valentía, "Aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo. "

Su rostro se cayó, y por un breve instante le pareció ver dolor. Pero entonces la máscara de calma había vuelto.

Ella miraba en silencio mientras se levantaba de la cama. Cruzó la habitación a una de las mesas. El corazón le saltó a la garganta cuando lo vio coger el látigo. No el de placer, sino el látigo.

Se volvió, sus ojos azules ardiendo. "Levántate".

"Mi señor, por favor. Yo no... "

"Levántate".

Se apresuró a obedecer. Después de dejar cuidadosamente su arpa en el suelo, ella plantó los pies en la alfombra junto a la cama, presionando la espalda contra uno de los sólidos postes en la esquina del colchón. Edward tiró el látigo sobre las mantas, se puso de pie delante de ella. Su polla estaba ahora erecta, pero él lo ignoro.

"Da vuelta".

Ella lo hizo.

"Junta tu pelo delante."

Rápidamente, junto todo su cabello largo hasta casi la rodilla sobre su hombro de modo que cubriera la parte delantera de ella.

"Pon tus brazos hacia arriba y agarrar el poste."

Ella obedeció, temblando. Dio un paso hacia ella, presionando la polla contra su espalda cuando le ató las manos al poste. Tenía que haber recogido la correa de cuero cuando cogió el látigo. Temblando, se presiono contra el poste cuando él se apartó. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio tomar el látigo del nido entre las mantas.

Saltó cuando él empujó a la parte baja de su espalda. A medida que lo arrastraba para arriba, se dio cuenta de que era la primera parte del látigo, la pieza rígida justo al lado de la manija, con el que él le acariciaba su piel. El cuero pasó por encima de su espina dorsal, luego por encima de su hombro desnudo. Se acercó y empujó debajo su barbilla, utilizando la curva tensa para levantarle la barbilla y girar su cabeza hacia arriba y atrás para que ella pudiera verlo.

"Yo no puedo tenerte, Bella", dijo, con voz plana, en desacuerdo con el fuego en sus ojos. "Tienes que saber eso. Nunca y ni para mí. No, si no llevas a mi hijo."

Cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, él metió el látigo en ella, sólo lo suficiente para cerrarle la mandíbula. Algo de fuego se filtró por sus ojos, causando que su frente se surcara ligeramente y las ventanas de su nariz llamearan.

"No quiero tener esperanzas por algo que no puede suceder."

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, y él usó su dedo pulgar para limpiarlas.

"El rhaeja mismo ha declarado que será tu próximo amante. Y lo que el rhaeja quiere, el rhaeja obtiene."

¿Era eso, entonces? ¿Por eso se negaba incluso a la posibilidad de que pudieran ser verdadera pareja? ¿Debido a que el Rhae había declarado que la deseaba?

"El rhaeja disfruta el dolor, Bella", dijo con esa voz de melaza oscura. El látigo dejó su barbilla deslizándose hacia atrás por su espalda. "Como yo. También he preparado a muchas mujeres para él." Se inclinó hacia su oído.

"Me gusta."

A pesar de su angustia, ella se retorcía. El látigo, como de placer, comenzaba a parecer una prolongación de su mano. Otra parte de él con que la tocaba.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando recorría la ladera desnuda de su cuello. "Quiero verte bailar." Su mano libre se cerró sobre una mejilla de su parte inferior, apretando. "Quiero marcarte el culo y tu espalda. ¡Mis marcas!"

Ella gritó por la vehemencia de su voz, todavía tan cerca de su oído. Esa mano se deslizó entre sus muslos por detrás, para encontrar su centro húmedo.

"Yo voy a marcarte, Bella." Su coño se apretó alrededor de sus invasores dedos. "Yo voy a marcarte, y voy a follarte, y voy a hacerte mía, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo."

Ella gritó, completamente de acuerdo con todos excepto con lo último de su declaración. Ella empujó contra sus dedos, luchando contra la correa que la ataban a la cama.

Él tomó su boca, empujando su lengua áspera en su boca dispuesta mientras conducía sus dedos profundamente en su canal. Se retorcía, con ganas de conseguir más de él, frustrada porque no podía.

Luego se marchó, su grito desigual lo siguió. Oyó el silbido del látigo. Sabía lo que significaba. Sabía que iba a doler. ¿Por qué la hacía excitarse más?

"Grita, Bella." El látigo sonó, no en su carne sino en el aire en algún lugar detrás de ella. "Quiero oír tus gritos".

¡Golpe!

Ella gritó. Incluso antes de que el dolor ardiente floreciera en su nalga derecha. Ella gritó por él. A él. Cualquier cosa por él.

"¡Sí!" ¡La preparaba sexualmente!

Otro grito. ¡Señor, eso dolió! Presiono el poste de cama entre sus pechos, envolviendo sus brazos lo mejor que pudo alrededor del resistente poste. Usándolo como un salvavidas mientras su mundo se centraba en el dolor que explotaba en su espalda.

En una rápida sucesión, el látigo se establecido en su espalda y nalgas. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su boca gritaba. Ella bailaba como él había dicho que lo haría, no podía permanecer quieta. Se retorció para él, sabiendo que él observaba. Tomó cada latigazo, absorbiendo el dolor lo mejor que pudo haciendo gala de que él la marcara como suya.

¡Suya! Incluso con el dolor, la sola idea enrojecía su sexo.

El sonido del látigo se detuvo. Bella se agarró al poste de la cama, sollozando. La espalda y las nalgas eran una llama solida.

Manos fuertes rápidamente liberaron la correa que aseguraba sus manos, pero siguió anclada en el poste. Su agarre a muerte era lo único que la mantenía para no fundirse en un charco de agonía en la alfombra. Las mismas manos la levantaron en vilo y la obligaron a soltar el poste. Ella cayó de bruces en las mantas, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde de la cama. Ella gritó cuando Edward la cubrió con su cuerpo, presionando su pecho en la quemadura de su espalda, con su vientre aplastando en sus nalgas.

"¡Mía!" Ella lo escuchó a pesar de que gruñía.

"Tuya", exclamó, viva con la necesidad de que él la tomara, para completar la posesión. Su misma matriz lloraba por él.

Sus piernas se abrieron y él se metió en su hogar. Ella gritó, incapaz de distinguir entre las llamas al rojo vivo abrasador de su espalda y la suculenta antorcha de su polla deslizándose profundamente en la estrechez de su cuerpo.

"¡Edward!", Gritó ella, golpeando de nuevo en él con todas sus fuerzas.

Empujó duro, su enorme polla estirándola, el dolor por dentro se mezclaba con el dolor del exterior hasta que no supo si era el dolor del placer, o la agonía del éxtasis. Su orgasmo explotó en forma de magma ardiente, brotando de su alma supurando de frio a caliente en cada centímetro de ella.

Edward estuvo a segundos detrás de ella, agarrándola con fuerza mientras la llenaba a rebosar ola tras ola de amor líquido.

Parpadeó en la semi-conciencia mientras él la sostenía, el aceite de su pecho manchado en los verdugones de su espalda. "Te amo, Bella," murmuró.

**Gracias por sus lindos comentario y quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que les gusta la historia **

**chao**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

"Eso no importa."

"¿Por qué?"

Bella yacía sobre su vientre, su mejilla colocada en una almohada suave. Edward se sentó a su lado, dentro de su campo de visión, frotando bálsamo tiernamente sobre los verdugones en su espalda.

Ella no cuestionaba la flagelación. Después de que fue hecha, sabía de algún modo que era necesaria. Para él. Para tenerla realmente él tenía que marcarla. Era un signo de propiedad. Con mucho gusto lo aguantaría otra vez cuando él sintiera la necesidad. Estaba asombrada en realidad por haber disfrutado de ello en algún nivel. Y el ardor en sus ojos encendió un calor que se extendió hormigueando por todo su cuerpo.

Pero esa no era su pregunta. "No entiendo. ¿No significa el amor que eres pareja verdadera?" Sus hermosos ojos miraron su mano sobre su espalda. La otra mano estaba sobre su muslo, sosteniendo un pequeño tazón del bálsamo que olía a eucalipto.

"Por lo general. Pero no siempre."

"¿No?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "He visto parejas verdaderas que no están enamoradas."

"Que horrible."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Ellos aprenden a adaptarse. La mayor parte de las veces desarrollan una relación con otros, bien sea separadamente o juntos. "

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Él sonrió. "Ella puede encontrar a otro hombre con quien estar durante el tiempo que no está en celo. O puede encontrar a una mujer."

"¿Una mujer?"

Esto produjo una risita. "¿Nunca has escuchado sobre tal relación?"

En realidad, ella lo había hecho, pero nunca lo había presenciado. No creía verdaderamente que tal cosa pudiera durar. Después de todo, ¿qué hacían ellas? Ahora que conocía el sexo, no podía imaginar que este no involucrara a un hombre y su polla.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la polla de Edward, mirándola empujar ligeramente cuando él se movió, gustándole como parecía acurrucarse contra sus pelotas.

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras el impulso de llorar intentaba tomarla. "No puedo vivir sin ti, Edward."

Él suspiró suavemente. Inclinándose hacia adelante, colocó el bálsamo sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. Permaneció sentado su lado, aparentemente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de las marcas sobre su espalda. Ella lo miró, y su corazón se hinchó. El amor, la posesividad, eran ahora fáciles de leer, aún en su cara severa.

Despacio, ella se colocó sobre sus rodillas. Él miró, perplejo, como ella avanzaba a gatas lentamente ante él. Sus manos enseguida la ayudaron cuando se colocó en su regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Se estremeció cuando sus manos apretaron las marcas sobre sus nalgas mientras la acurrucaba contra él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, metiendo sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca.

"No quiero a nadie más que a ti."

"No quiero dejarte", admitió él, con voz baja.

"¿En verdad?"

"En verdad."

"Mátame."

Él se puso rígido. "¿Qué?"

"No quiero estar en los brazos de ningún otro hombre. No seré la verdadera pareja de un hombre que no sostiene mi corazón."

"Bella..."

"Mátame."

"¿Y si estás embarazada?"

¡Él admitió la posibilidad! Ella tragó. "Después de la prueba. Si no estoy embarazada, mátame."

Él frunció el ceño, el contenido de su conversación realmente lo golpeaba.

"Dices una locura."

"No, mi señor. Yo soy tuya. Sé eso con cada parte de mi ser. Mi corazón y cuerpo son tuyos para usar o abusar como quieras. No puedo estar con otro. Sobre todo con el rhaeja. No deseo convertirme en aquella mujer que estaba con él la noche de la competición. "

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon ligeramente. ¿Pensó él que ella no lo había notado? ¿Pensó que era demasiado estúpida para sumar dos y dos?

"Y no seré dada a un hombre tras otro cuando sé que soy tuya."

Edward miró fijamente en horrorizada fascinación a la mujer curvada en su regazo. Iba absolutamente en serio, él no tenía duda de ello. Convicción absoluta brillaba en aquellos ojos violetas. No había lágrimas. Sin protestas. Había sido objeto de deseo antes, había sobrevivido las artimañas de mujeres que lloraron y gimieron para salirse con la suya. No era el caso con Bella. Con los ojos secos, ella simplemente le pedía terminar con su vida si no podía ser suya.

¡Y maldito si una gran parte de su alma no cantaba por eso! ¡Sí! Ella tenía razón. Si no podía ser suya, no sería de nadie.

Ella se inclinó para besar el músculo firme justo encima de su pezón. Presionó sus labios allí para probar la palpitación de su corazón. "Te amo, mi único y verdadero señor."

Él se estremeció. Acarició con su mano su pelo, sosteniendo su cara en su pecho. "Y yo te amo", murmuró él, asombrado por cuan fácilmente las palabras se derramaban de sus labios.

"Entonces, si no puedo ser tuya, mátame."

Su gruñido volvió. Agarrando su pelo, él llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar su brillante mirada. "Porque te amo, ¿me pides quitarte la vida?"

"Entre mi gente, es una cuestión de honor. El amor de un hombre es de su propiedad. Él nunca permitiría que ella fuera mancillada por otro hombre."

"¿Entonces él la mataría?"

"Sí."

Él hizo una mueca. "Tu gente suena melodramática y suicida."

Herida, trató de alejarse de él, se alejó poco cuando él rechazó abandonar el agarre en su pelo. "El amor es sagrado", dijo ella, la voz atada con una cólera que aún no le había mostrado. En ella, se veía extraña. Fuera de lugar. "Sin eso, la vida no tiene ningún significado. Todo me ha sido arrebatado. Mi casa, mi familia, mi libertad. Ahora tú has tomado mi corazón. Si me niegas, si no soy tuya, no tengo nada por lo que vivir."

La mantuvo contra él a pesar de su lucha por escapar. Empujó sus manos en sus nalgas, deliberadamente recordándole sus marcas. Se calmó, resentida. "Shhh. Insulté a tu gente. Por eso, lo lamento."

"¿Sólo por eso?" refunfuñó contra su pecho.

"Bella, no puedes pedirme que te mate. Ese no es nuestro estilo. "

"¿Es su estilo el pasarme a un hombre que me convertirá en una esclava sexual con la mirada vacía?"

Se echó hacia atrás, impresionado. Ella lo atravesó con su mirada fija.

"¿Es cierto, verdad? Él le hizo eso."

Él sólo pudo fruncir el ceño. Seguramente no podía negarlo.

"¿Podrías entregarme a él? ¿A eso? ¿Mi señor?"

Mirando fijamente su hermosa cara redonda, vio la verdad de sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si la entregara eso?

Despacio, él cabeceó. "No. No puedo. No lo haré". La empujó contra su pecho otra vez, y esta vez ella no se resistió. "No te dejaré ir, Bella. Incluso si no eres mía, te mataré antes de ver que eres alejada de mí."

**Falta un capitulo que triste, gracias por sus comentario **

**una nueva historia **

**lo mas hermoso que tiene mi vida **

**si ayer me hubieran dicho que terminaría con el bebe de el mafioso mas peligroso del mundo, que mi papa era su segundo al mando y yo su futura esposa no le hubiera creído**

**los invito a que lean mis otras historia **

**chao**


	15. Chapter 15

******_!¡feliz año!¡_**

**Capítulo 14**

Bella yacía dentro de un cálido y pequeño mundo creado por la cama bajo ella y el hombre encima de ella. Todo el cuerpo de Edward la rodeaba, sus muslos cruzados por debajo, sus codos la abrazaban a cada lado de ella. Su pelo cubría completamente cualquier cosa que no fuera sus dos cuerpos unidos.

Lentamente, sus caderas rodaron adelante y atrás, haciendo un túnel con su polla dentro de ella, a continuación, se retiraba lentamente para que ella pudiera sentir cada centímetro y protuberancia que salía. Sus manos se apoyaban en sus hombros, envolviéndola alrededor de ellos por debajo de su corsé. Ella apoyó la frente contra su pecho, respirando con dificultad con todo el dolor en su corazón.

A pesar de que su cuerpo subía hacia el clímax, una parte de ella contaba cada momento que pasaba. Era el día nueve, y, pronto, en algún momento llegarían a ponerla a prueba. En algún momento pronto, podrían tratar de alejarla de Edward.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Había decidido hacia unos días, poco después de lo que le había prometido a ella, que iba a encontrar una manera de quitarse la vida. Sólo en caso de que él le fallara. No era tonta. Sabía que él podría retractarse. Incluso entre su propio pueblo, donde era aceptada dicha práctica, a menudo era difícil para la persona amada completar realmente tal acto. Todavía tenía que decidir entre ahorcándose con una de las cuerdas gruesas que afirmaban las cortinas de la ventana, o tirarse de cabeza desde la misma ventana. Pero estaba segura de que cualquiera de las dos cosas funcionaría.

"Bella," Edward gimió, sus labios apretados en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Que emociones tan desiguales. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza contra las lágrimas inminentes, Bella se agachó para agarrar los dos cachetes del culo de Edward, tirando más de él, exigiendo más de él a pesar de que ya la había llenado hasta el borde y más allá. Cogió el ritmo, con sus embates más rápidos llevándola al borde de la excitación. Se retorció, orgullosa de sentir como el cuerpo de él temblaba, como contenía la respiración cuando se retorcía y consiguió exprimir un poco más duro.

"Edward," gimió, anunciando su clímax.

"Diosa", maldijo, uniéndosele.

Ni siquiera el orgasmo fue la liberación explosiva que había llegado a esperar. No gritó, no le hizo daño. Pero la calidez y el éxtasis embriagador abrieron las compuertas de sus emociones. Ya no podía negar los sollozos que la amenazaban. Avergonzada, hundió los sollozos en las sacudidas de placer que sentía en su cuerpo.

Edward apretó los labios en su frente, las manos sujetándole los hombros. "Bella, no llores".

Lo intentó. Pero no podía parar. Desesperada, se aferró a él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando trató de tirar de ella suavemente hacia fuera, lo agarró más fuerte.

"Te amo", ella respiró, pronunciando las palabras por primera vez en días.

"Bella..." empezó, con voz severa.

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Bella no miro. No quería hacerlo. No quería ver al hombre que llegaría a alejarla de Edward. Se aferró como un mono bebé cuando Edward la empujó poniéndose de rodillas para encarar a los recién llegados.

"¡Oh, la has marcado! Qué bonito."

Ella se congeló. ¿El rhaeja?

"Mi señor." Retumbó la voz Edward a través de su piel. "Me siento honrado con su presencia."

"Estoy seguro de que lo están. ¿Has entrenado bien a mi pequeña maga?"

Bella le permitió abrir sus brazos de su cintura, a sabiendas de lo estaba avergonzando. No quería causarle pesar, pero tampoco quería estar lejos del contacto de su piel. Le agarró la mano cuando él se alejo.

"Lo he hecho, mi señor."

Ella se asomó a través de su fuerte caída de pelo mirando hacia la puerta. El rhaeja de pie, gracias a Dios vestido con una túnica de color blanco puro, justo en el umbral. Se sintió aliviada al ver que Jasper también estaba presente, de pie también en la puerta.

"Esta en celo, ¿no?", Observó Valanth.

Edward no respondió.

Bella vio como la túnica blanca se mezclaba con el pelo blanco suelto de Valanth cuando se acercó a la cama. "Muy bien. Vamos a acabar con esto. "

"Mi señor, ¿va a probarla?"

"Sí".

"Una vez más, mi señor" dijo Jasper, al entrar en la sala, "Debo protestar. Un tercero debe ponerla a prueba."

"¿Dudas de mi palabra, muchacho?" Valanth gruñó, rodeando a Jasper.

"No, mi señor, pero piense en cómo se verá. Todo el mundo sabe que ha declarado que quiere a Bella para usted mismo. ¿No debería alguien más ponerla a prueba?"

El resplandor de Valanth se estrecho. "¿Podría ser que solo deseas probar a mi pequeña maga?"

Jasper sonrió descaradamente. "¿Me culparías, mi señor?"

¿Probarla? ¿Qué querían decir? Bella miro el intercambio con el corazón sangrante, en realidad no quería que ningún otro hombre la tocara. Mientras discutían, Edward la tiró hacia él. Ella fue de buena gana y le permitió que la dirigiera entre sus piernas abiertas, con sus marcas apoyadas en su pecho. Se escabulló hacia adelante hasta que sus dos piernas colgaron en el borde de la cama. Con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, y con el otro instaló su gran mano en la base de su cuello. Le dio un ligero apretón que apenas amenazaba con quitarle su respiración. La había colocado en una posición donde podía ahorcarla. O, simplemente levantando la otra mano, romperle el cuello como si fuera una ramita. Ella cerró los ojos. ¡Tenía la intención de cumplir su promesa!

Edward, vio a los brujos discutir con cautela. Se sentía agradecido por la presencia de Jasper. Sin él, Edward no tenía ninguna duda de que Valanth simplemente tomaría a Bella sin molestarse en ponerla a prueba. Pero Edward necesitaba esa prueba. Era un pequeño rayo de esperanza que podría mantener con vida tanto él como a Bella.

Pero no contaba con ello. Tan pronto como se pronunciara que no estaba embarazada, le quebraría el cuello. En el momento en que lo hiciera, su vida estaría condenada. No sólo Valanth estaría enfurecido porque Edward le arrebatara a su "pequeña maga", sino que también la destrucción deliberada de la vida de una mujer potencialmente fértil era causa de muerte. Valanth era la única excepción conocida a esta regla, y eso sólo porque nadie podía probar que había matado a su verdadera pareja o a cualquiera de las otras.

Rhon ahora estaba parado en la puerta, los ojos del muchacho abiertos con sorpresa. Edward adivinaba que era más por la presencia del muchacho que por cualquier otra cosa la que causó que Valanth aceptara. "Oh, muy bien."

Valanth sacudió una mano hacia Edward y Bella, con los ojos fijos en Jasper.

"Pruébala."

Jasper sonrió, con esa sonrisa pícara que le hacía ganar muchos amigos. "Con mucho gusto, mi señor."

Bella se retorció, y Edward inclinó la cabeza a su oído. "Jasper va a probar ese dulce coño tuyo, Bella," murmuró. "Abre las piernas para él."

Ella obedeció, a pesar de las dudas que querían salir de sus labios.

Jasper se arrodilló, sonriendo a Bella. Algo que vio lo hizo sonreír vacilando un poco, y Jasper le lanzó una mirada a Edward. Edward no le dio nada. Sin la presencia flotante de Valanth, tal vez podría haber dicho algo. Pero así, no. Jasper más que ningún otro no aprobaría para nada el plan de Edward. Podría, de hecho, ser el menos comprensivo.

La mirada de Jasper se estrecho, pero la presencia de Valanth mantenía a Edward tranquilo, así también, mantuvo los pensamientos de Jasper en su cabeza. Con visible esfuerzo, recuperó su sonrisa, señalando hacia Bella. "Te gustará, Bella." Sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus muslos desnudos, sumergiendo los dedos entre su húmedo coño.

Edward sería útil. Tal vez, haciendo eso, Rhae lo bendeciría con un milagro. Se frotó la mejilla contra el pelo satín de Bella, levantando su mano de su vientre hasta su seno para tocar juguetonamente un pezón.

"¡Ya hazlo!" Valanth reclamó, causando que los tres saltaran.

"Sí, mi señor" dijo Jasper, casi con un suspiro, pero no exactamente. Agachándose hacia abajo, se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron el pelo rizado que cubría su montículo. Inhalando profundamente, él la acarició más fuerte. Sus labios entreabiertos, y su lengua extendida para buscar su clítoris. No parecía importarle ni un poco que ella estuviera todavía mojada por correrse con Edward.

Bella se estremeció, su cuerpo se hundió más profundamente para abrazar a Edward mientras Jasper seguía adelante, sellando sus labios en la punta de su sexo para poder aspirarla en su boca.

"Deja que te pruebe, Bella" le murmuró Edward, acariciando su oreja. "Quiero ver su cara toda mojada de tu corrida. Quiero que él pruebe lo que yo he probado."

Ella gimió, retorciéndose. Apretó la mano que tenía en el cuello, recordándole su promesa. Su promesa de que ella era suya y de nadie más, incluso si la compartía por un breve tiempo. Su mano se arrastró a lo largo de su cabeza, a su pelo. Ella tomó un puñado, preparándose con ella mientras bajaba su cuerpo hacia Jasper.

"Míralo, Bella" le ordenó, tomándole la mano de su seno para hundir sus dedos en el pelo de Jasper. Poniendo algo de la seda sobre el hombro de Jasper, dejándolo botar sobre su cadera. Jasper levantó la vista, pero no protestó ante ese movimiento, ajustando su brazo por debajo del muslo de Bella para hacerle más espacio a Edward con los planes, con su pelo. "Empuja tu lengua en ella, Jasper. Eso es lo que quiere."

Al instante, Jasper cumplió, e inmediatamente Bella se hizo añicos. Jasper sostuvo sus caderas, asegurando su boca sobre su sexo. El agarre de Edward se fijo sobre la cabeza de Jasper, al presionar al hombre aún más cerca.

"Él no ha terminado", le dijo Edward cuando él sabía que ella lo escuchaba de nuevo. "Él te hará correrte de nuevo, lamiendo esa miel dulce que sólo tú tienes."

Se mordió el labio, y de nuevo él le apretó la garganta. El recordatorio la envió por encima del borde de nuevo, y ella tiró fuerte de su pelo, el dolor casi le saca lágrimas a sus ojos. Él gruñó y se inclinó para morder su cuello, sabiendo que ella amaba tanto el sonido como esa acción.

Bella no podía recobrar el aliento. No pudo encontrar su cordura. Su cuerpo se retorcía entre los dos hombres, los orgasmos rebotando entre ellos en una secuencia larga, insondable. Cada vez que pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente, Edward gruñía, o le decía a Jasper qué hacerle a ella, o él metía la mano en su garganta para recordarle que él tenía su vida en sus manos. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cegándola mientras se empujaba contra la lengua talentosa de Jasper.

Con un agónico último temblor, su cuerpo cayó. Jasper siguió lamiendo y chupando, y Edward siguió canturreando, pero ella estaba sobrepasada. Se sentía bien, pero ya simplemente no podía responder.

Ella luchó por abrir los ojos turbios cuando Jasper se echó hacia atrás. Su rostro, en efecto, brillaba con sus jugos. Levantó una elegante mano para limpiarse su mentón y las mejillas, lánguidamente lamiendo sus manos después.

Presumido, le devolvió una sonrisa a Edward. "¿Quieres ser padre, amigo mío?"

Debajo de ella, Edward se congeló. La mano en el cuello se tensó, lo suficiente para amenazar la respiración que tenía en shock.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Valanth, de cuya presencia habían olvidado. Él se alzó detrás de Jasper, que giró sobre sus rodillas para enfrentarlo.

"Es cierto, mi señor. Está embarazada. "

"¿Qué?" Fue ella esta vez quien exclamó, aunque de una manera mucho más tranquila y afable. Pero Jasper la escucho.

Se volvió hacia ella. "Sí, señora" dijo él con voz suave y mirada cálida. "Parece que has hecho lo que ninguna otra mujer ha hecho, has encontrado a tu verdadera pareja en tus primeros nueve días."

Se quedó mirando, tan sorprendida que no rebatió cuando Valanth se abalanzo en picada sobre ella. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de su intención hasta que tres de sus dedos se enterraron profundamente en su coño. Ella gritó, estremeciéndose antes de que pudiera detenerse. Enojado, los retorció, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta sorprendida de Jasper. Casi tan rápido como él estuvo adentro, Valanth sacó los dedos afuera y los pegó a su boca. Lo observaron rodar su gusto en la lengua.

"Imposible" murmuró, retirándolas. "Ninguna mujer encuentra a su verdadera pareja la primera vez. Y menos todavía si es virgen."

Nadie dijo nada. Valanth miró con avidez a Bella, su mirada naranja rastrilló sus pechos aún jadeantes, su vientre curvo, y el pelo mojado que cubría su sexo. Él gruñó un poco, luego levantó la mirada hacia Edward.

"Lo felicito, capitán ", dijo, la voz peligrosamente en blanco. "Le sugiero que cuide mucho de ella."

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras él daba la vuelta, y luego se marchó, casi derribando a Rhon en el proceso.

Sólo cuando se hubo marchado, Jasper se levanto. Por un momento, él se quedó mirando hacia abajo a Bella y a Edward, que aún permanecían congelados, en estado de shock. "¿De verdad la hubieras matado, Edward?" Preguntó en voz baja.

La mano de Edward se cambió al instante desde el cuello hasta su hombro, presionándola con más fuerza contra su pecho. Con suavidad, le gruñó.

Jasper encontró brevemente su mirada, y luego volvió a mirar a Edward. Rápidamente, él asintió con la cabeza. "Parece ser un punto discutible." Su sonrisa regresó. "Permítanme que añada mis felicitaciones". Se inclinó y se volvió para irse.

"Jasper." La voz Edward lo detuvo en la puerta. El brujo se volvió, sus aretes brillaban con la luz del fuego. "Es verdad, ¿no?"

A Jasper se le cayó la mandíbula, aunque mantuvo una leve sonrisa. "¿Estás insinuando que yo podría mentir sobre una cosa así?"

Bella se congeló. Tal pensamiento no se le había ocurrido.

"Sí." Obviamente, se le había ocurrido a Edward.

"Y ¿cómo se supone que pensaba salirme de esta? Dentro de un ciclo cuando él sabría que ella no estaba embarazada."

Edward aguanto la respiración que empezó a ceder ligeramente.

"¿Entonces es verdad?"

Jasper rodo los ojos, agitando una mano muy disgustado hacia ellos. "Bella, me da mucha pena que te hayas enlazado con un gamberro cabezota." Le sonrió a ella. "Espero que valga la pena."

Finalmente, todo cayó sobre Bella. Había terminado. Ella era de Edward. Si entendía correctamente, a los ojos de su sociedad y con la sentencia de su diosa, ella y Edward estaban casados. Más aún. ¡Estaba embarazada! Y a su debido tiempo, daría a luz al hijo de Edward.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y le agarró la mano de Edward que reposaba sobre su hombro. "Lo vale", le aseguró al brujo sonriendo. "Definitivamente lo vale."

**Fin**

**Gracias a todos que estuvieron muy pendiente de la historia y por sus comentarios**

**subí**** nuevas historias que se que les va encantar **

**chao**

**Chao**

**isabella123456**


End file.
